Lord of the Hunger Games
by Archiril
Summary: A new version of the famous books. What if Aragorn and Legolas in Northern Fangorn accidently turn up behind the fence of District Twelve and are forced to enter the Hunger Games? I made it as realistic as possible, so please R&R! :  NO SLASH!
1. A Fence and an Old Lady

**Hey! Here we are again! Thank you for reading this and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR nor THG. Just in case there would be a new character, that would be mine, but I don't think there will be any. **

**I'm not as familiar with THG as I am with LOTR, so if there are mistakes in the names/descriptions, please let me know!**

**anon: I see... No, I didn't know that, thank you for enlightening me ;)**

**Gleca: Well, thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too :P**

**GRuth: Then I hope you got the mail :) And if you read this, I guess that will be the case ;)**

**Nourss: This was quick, wasn't it? I just though of something. If you pronounce sherri like I think you do, then it sounds like the French chérie, sweetheart :P**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Thank you for all your reviews! I love you! (wasn't that the very first thing you said, or am I mistaken?) :P**

"I can't see a thing."

"That's nothing new." A snort.

"Then please enlighten me, o greatest of the Eldar. What do you see?"

"Mist."

"Wonderful."

_Five days earlier…_

"You really should come out."

"Are you almost done nagging? I can't. I have still some petitions to see to, and I must meet one of the highest lord in Osgiliath who is delivering wood for our ships."

It was a normal day in Minas Tirith. The sky was clear, the sun shining bright, the voices of playing children could be heard in the streets. It was a perfect day for a ride in the forest.

The only problem was persuading the king.

"Faramir will look after Minas Tirith for a couple of days. He's quite capable of doing so, aren't you, Faramir?" Aragorn shot a warning glare at the poor Steward, daring him to agree. The man just shifted nervously between his stare and that of Legolas.

"Well… Your temporarily absence wouldn't bring doom upon the city, my lord," he said with an apologising glance. Aragorn scowled and bent over the papers once more.

"How could I let Faramir work while I'm enjoying myself?"

"With all respect for Faramir, but you have been far busier the lasts weeks. You just can't give any task out of you hands!"

"Being a king does not mean that everything has to be done for you. I have ever been quite capable of handling everything on my own." Exasperated, Legolas threw his hand in the air.

"Do not speak to me over king's duties, Aragorn! And besides, that was before you became king! Ruling an empire is a lot more work then roaming in the woods and hunting orcs!"

"Do you misprise my duties as a Ranger?" Legolas was saved from answering by an opening door. Arwen Undomiel, the daughter of Elrond and Queen of Gondor, entered. Immediately, Legolas laid his hand upon his chest and bowed slightly. The queen nodded smiling in return and went to the chair where her husband sat slumped.

"I think Legolas is right." Aragorns head shot up and he groaned.

"Not you too!"

"Aragorn, when was the last time you went outside the walls?"

"Two weeks ago."

"That was to examine the dwarfish repairs, my lord." The king gave Faramir a hard look, but Arwen merely laughed.

"You see? Go with Legolas, melleth nin. Faramir and I will take care of everything." Still, Aragorn hesitated.

"Are you sure? I mean, Shogi of Osgiliath is coming and…"

"I do not think he will be offended when he is welcomed by the queen and not by the king. Legolas, I trust you will look after him?"

"Always, my lady," the elf grinned and sent a triumphant smile towards the king. "Are you coming?" In imitation of the elf, Aragorn threw his hands in the air.

"How could I not, when my wife and my steward and my best friend are conspiring against me? Alas, I have no defence against such a power!" Legolas merely laughed, dragged the man out of his chair and pushed him towards the door. In a few minutes, they had reached the stables, where Arod and Wingfoot were waiting for them, saddled and well –at least, Wingfoot had a saddle, Arod wore as usual only a horsecloth. There were some bags too, filled with bread, dried meat and fruits, and some flasks with water and wine. Aragorn shook his head. Apparently, they had made their mind up for quite a long time, but when he shot an accusing glare at Legolas, the elf merely feigned surprise and exclaimed how quick the servants had been in preparing their trip. The king gave him a soft stomp and they mounted their steeds. Not an hour later, they had left Minas Tirith far behind.

That was five days ago. They had followed the river Anduin, before turning westwards along with the Limlight. That morning, they had entered Fangorn. Not the southern part, near Isengard and Rohan. No, Legolas had chosen the northern part of the forest. Very few men came this far north, and even those who did, never dared to enter Fangorn. It was a mysterious land, filled with old legends and living songs. Without Legolas, Aragorn too wouldn't have chosen this part of Middle-Earth to wander, but the elf had been curious for the old trees, and thus the horses now trotted beneath the think canopy.

Aragorn had to admit that Legolas had been right. It had been a long time since he had felt that relaxed. If only that accursed mist hadn't been there. During the morning, a fog had been assembling around them, thickening as Anor climbed. Now, they could barely see the trees anymore, let alone the sun.

"Are you sure we're still going in the right direction?" Legolas shifted nervously, but didn't answer.

"Legolas?" The elf looked at him with a slightly aggrieved expression.

"I do not know. The trees won't talk with me." Stupefied, Aragorn pulled on the bit and halted.

"Do you mean you are lost?" Legolas just stared back, daring him to laugh, but again didn't answer. The man started to grin.

"Oh, I'll have to remember this? I'm sure Gimli would find this a most amusing story!"

"Not a word to Gimli!" the elf hissed. "I dare you! I too have some entertaining stories about a certain Ranger that accidently might slip out of my mouth!" Aragorn raised his hands in a placatory gesture, but couldn't quite wipe the grin of his lips. The elf just gave him a final warning glare and spurred Arod on. Silently, they continued their trip.

At last, it seemed as if the mist was dissipating. Relieved, Aragorn patted his horse, but rose surprised as the forest suddenly seemed to end. Fangorn was wide! They couldn't have crossed it that quickly! Astonished, he looked at Legolas, but the elf was staring at something before them. When he spoke, his voice was filled with bewilderment.

"There is a fence before us."

"What?"

"A fence. Of ropes with some kind of knots in them." Aragorns mouth almost fell open.

"A fence? There is no fence in Fangorn! Could this be one of Sarumans tricks?"

"It's far too North. Saruman ruled over the Southern Part, but he had no interest here. Let us go further. I think I see some houses at the other side." The man shook his head.

"There is no village in the North-West of Fangorn," he stated, but Legolas had spurred Arod in a trot already. Soon, they had reached the fence. The ropes of which it was made, seemed quite hard. There they halted again and stared silently at the thing. Aragorn was the first to break the silence.

"I think we have a problem."

"Mmm?"

"How will we get the horses past this?" They looked at each other, and then to the fence again. Legolas looked thoughtfully.

"I think we should leave them here. There is plenty of grass, and we passed water. They will not starve."

"To what point would we leave them?"

"Well, I would like to take a look at that village. I have never seen houses like that before, and the streets seem empty. Don't you think this a bit strange?"

"Now that you mention…" Aragorn retarded lightly. "Would it be safe to touch the rope?" Legolas quickly touched it, then he shrugged.

"I think it's just a rope. After you, my lord." He raised one of the wires. Handily, the Ranger ducked beneath them and took some steps towards the village. Legolas was right. It was completely deserted, safe for some movement in a great, black building. Behind him, Legolas had also passed the fence. To Aargorns bewilderment, he brought his fingers to his nose, smelling them, before licking carefully.

"And what exactly are you trying?" Aragorn asked. Legolas showed his hands. A kind of black dust was covering them.

"It smells like the fires of Isengard," the elf answered with disgust. The man looked at his hands. There too, there was a bit of that black stuff.

"It must have been on the ropes. I do not like this."

"Neither do I. Perhaps we can find some answers in the black building."

"Perhaps." They set of again. While they were walking, they attentively watched the area. All of the houses looked the same, built out of wood and some strange materials. They looked old. The wood was mouldy, and between the stones there were many cracks and holes. Without exception, they were covered with the strange dust. There were footprints in the earth, but no sign of horses. This must be a poor village. Aragorn wondered whether they were under the jurisdiction of Rohan or Gondor, or perhaps they were independent?

They would soon find out.

Near great black building, Legolas silently pointed at the black stuff that had gathered upon these stones too. Aragorn nodded to show he had seen it, and gestured at his ears. After some initial confusion, Legolas eyes widened and he loosened his braids, allowing his golden hair to cover his pointy ears. Then they entered.

It was chaos. Dozens of little stalls were shattered all over the place, all of them dusty and filthy. Behind them, old people were standing. At least, they looked old at first sight, but when he looked closer, he saw that their faces were hard, etched with worries and a lack of food, covered with the foul dust, but not always old. He would estimate that most of the sellers were between forty and fifty year, and they were almost all women.

Between the stalls, all kinds of men were walking; children with hollow cheeks, women with dirty dresses, a few elder men with dust upon their faces and their clothes. As he was examining them, one of the shopkeepers saw him and immediately stopped her bargaining with a crooked man. Slowly, life faded away as everyone started staring at the two strangers. Legolas slightly turned towards Aragorn.

"Im inc alderi sì." (I do not think we are welcome here)

"Na milui," he whispered, (be nice) then he smiled at one of the elder woman. She just watched him with pinched eyes. His smile wavered a bit before her angry glare. He just was about to say something, as she opened her almost toothless mouth.

"What do you want?"

"Er… We wondered whether someone could take care for our horses? We left them behind the fence." A collective gasp arose. The woman looked dismayed.

"Behind the fence? What business do you have there?"

"We just wished to visit your village, my lady," Legolas lied smoothly, but the woman snorted and laughed mockingly.

"My lady. Did you hear that boys? Well, that's one who know how to treat a woman! What do you want boy? A kiss from an experienced _lady_?" Legolas blushed furiously as the crowd burst out in laughing. A male, old voice transcended the rumour.

"On horses you said you came here?"

"Yes…" Aragorn replied hesitantly.

"Well, seems that there will finally be some meat we know in your soup, Sue!" Loud laughter.

"Our horses are not for eating!" Legolas' angry voice was just washed away. Aragorn felt confused. He had not idea what they were doing wrong. Usually, they had no trouble blending into the crows. Eventually, the noise dimmed again.

"Well, well, you gave us quite an amusing time, I must admit. But you didn't answer our question yet. What are you doing here?"

"I…" Looking for help, Aragorn turned to Legolas, but the elf also didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the woman –Sue?- grabbed his clothes and held them a few inches from her eyes.

"These look some fine garbs. We don't have something like that here in District 12. Where do you come from? Two? Three?"

"Minas Tirith," Aragorn conceded. Perhaps by playing this game, they would find out some answers.

"And where would that be, boy?" Her sceptical expression clearly showed she didn't believe a word of what he said. The man couldn't belief his ears. Surely, even in Northern Fangorn they must have heard…

"Perhaps they ran away and try to escape through our District," a woman suggested. "Perhaps they wish to escape the Hunger Games." Sue nodded thoughtfully.

"That could be. How old are you, boys?" Aragorn looked at Legolas, who shrugged.

"My name is Strider, this is my friend Las. I'm 97, he's 2931." Somewhere, a child snickered, but for the remainder, everything stayed silent.

"You can try to fool your granny, boy, but not Sue. You," she stabbed Aragorn with her forefinger, "are trying to flee your job in the mines, and you," she pointed at Legolas, "want to escape the Hunger Games. But that won't work. What counts for us, counts for you too!" Assenting murmuring.

"I assure you we are not on the run for…" Again, Legolas was totally ignored.

"What will we do with them?"

"Why do we not let him volunteer at the Reaping?" Shouts of agreement arose.

"I say we gave them to the Peacekeepers! They can keep them until the Reaping Day." Aragorn raised his hands and tried to say something, but a punch in his stomach blew the air out of his longs. They were taking away, out of the building, towards some men in strange, with clothes and glass before their faces. And not very long afterwards, they were sitting in a little cell, covered with dust and wondering what in the world could have gone wrong?

**I hope Katniss and Peeta will come along next chapter, I'm having difficulties persuading them to meet Aragorn and Legolas... But I will persuade them eventually ;) Until next time!**

**xXx Archiril**


	2. Happy Hunger Games!

**I'm sorry for the late update, I had a lot of work in real life... and I fear this chapter isn't as good as I whished. I had to set things right firstly. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**GRuth: I'm really glad I did :) Welcome back! **

**TheButterflyCurse996: Ah, on thursday :P Yes, I saw it twice already! Love it! But at times it can get really creepy... Make sure you have someone next to you of whom you can squeeze his hand ;)**

"This is your fault you know." Legolas just casted an irritated glance at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Aragorn, we'll go for a ride! It will relax you! Oh, and why wouldn't we go to the Northern Part of Fangorn Forest? It's not that dangerous, mere mortals just avoid it and most who dare to enter have mysteriously disappeared! Let us go there! No wonder there had to happen something, especially when you are around," Aragorn grumbled.

"I vaguely remember you agreeing with my proposition."

"You almost dragged me with you!" Legolas snorted.

"Don't act so foolish! You're a king and a Ranger. I would not be able to drag you anywhere against your will. You wanted for a long time already to go out, and my insistence was nothing but a convenient excuse."

"Shut up, stubborn elf."

"Foolish Ranger."

They were sitting in a small cell, with a tiny window high above the ground. Just after they had been thrown in here, Legolas had climbed up to it and had peered through it. It looked upon a market place without a market. Some men were setting op a kind of stage, with a great, white canvas besides it. When nothing really special happened, the elf had dropped down, and since then, they were sitting face to face in the small cell.

"What do you think they mean with the Hunger Games?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. The 'Games' sounds fun, but I do not like the 'Hunger'-part."

"Neither do I."

"Perhaps they'll let you starve, and the one who can resist the food the longest, wins."

"Mmm, could be. Then I guess there won't be any humans who participate. Or perhaps there are two matches."

"I just don't understand then why they wanted to know our age. It matters not for elves."

"Yes, but I had my hair covering my ears, and it was dark. Perhaps they didn't see I'm an elf?"

"Then you would be a human of 2931 years old. Sounds good."

"Well, at least I can play a game. You have to into the mines."

"We'll see about that."

Before Legolas could comment, the door swung open. Two of the man in white, they were called Peacekeepers apparently, escorted a lady. Both Aragorns and Legolas' mouth fell open. She was dressed in a ridiculous dress with broad shoulders, all in purple, just as the gigantic flower upon her grey, wide coiffure. Her face was painted in white, but her lips had been coloured in a purple-red colour, which made it seems like she was pouting. Her voice was high-pitched when she spoke.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two young men who wanted to run from our lovely country? Now, I can not imagine why one what do that…" She looked at them questioningly, but this time, Aragorn had learnt his lesson and decided to remain silent. Legolas however, was determined to get a misunderstanding out of the world.

"My lady, I fear you are mistaken. My friend her is indeed a human, but I'm an elf. Las Greenleaf, at your service." He bowed and managed to show his ears at the same time. To his amazement, the woman let out a nervous laugh, that she quickly smothered behind her hand.

"Manners you have, I have to admit. Someone just needs to teach you not to lie. But we'll fix that, don't worry." Legolas' astonishment was clearly visible upon his fair face. He was on the verge of answering, but Aragorn quickly stamped him with his foot and gave him a meaningful gaze. The elf kept silent.

"That's better already," the lady smiled, looking from the one to the other and rubbed her hands. She seemed incapable of standing still for one second. At the same moment, a strange sound, almost like a hoarse horn, penetrated the air.

"Ah, the signal! Come, come, follow me!" She turned and wriggled away. The two Peacekeepers pulled Aragorn and Legolas upon their feet and escorted them behind the lady, with their hands pushing them upon the back. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a glance, but decided not to struggle. When the strange sound arose again, Aragorn quickly bowed his head towards the elf.

"How can you be so stupid to say you're an elf?" His words were almost drown by the noise, but Legolas' elvish ears heard them nonetheless.

"In case you didn't notice, I _am_ an elf."

"Legolas! Not all men accept your kin as they do in Gondor and Rohan! Even Eomer thought you were sorcerers! You can praise yourself lucky that she didn't kill you!" A strangled laugh.

"She? She couldn't kill a fly if she wanted to." The horn ceased, and Aragorn was forced to content himself with a furious gaze thrown at Legolas. The elf ignored him.

The purple lady didn't seem to have noticed their short conversation. Quickly, she sped through the halls and opened some doors. A few minutes later, they found themselves outside and surrounded by men, children actually, who were walking the same direction they did. None of them openly looked at the two strangers, but most kept throwing glances at them out of the corner of their eyes. There was suspicion in them, and a hint of curiosity.

"We are not very welcome here, don't you think?" Legolas whispered.

"Nay. But look at them! They look as if they are going to their own execution! I wonder what is happening here." A pinch in his back made him shut his mouth. Silently, they strode along, passing the accursed fence at one place. With a small gesture, Legolas pointed at a rusty plaque upon it. 'No entry behind this point'. He looked at Aragorn and grinned sheepishly. Therefore, he didn't see the little girl that had stopped before him, and almost fell over her.

"My apologies, little one. I hadn't-"

"Hé! Watch yourself! Come, Prim, let's go." A tall, black-haired girl grabbed the hand of the fallen one, and turned to continue their route, but Prim didn't move.

"Careful! Don't you see she's crying? I think she's hurt." Legolas gently laid his hand upon her lithe shoulder.

"You need not fear me, little one. Are you in pain?" Prim looked at him with great eyes, shook her head, then hid behind the taller girl, who quickly embraced her, completely ignoring the elf. Aragorn moved closer to them. It enervated him that none of the other children halted. They just looked at the scene, but never slowed down.

"Legolas, ereb neth. Istas ù sen ardh. Tir fael a golwen. (Legolas, leave her. We know not this world. Just look and learn.) Suddenly, someone besides him clacked her tong.

"Manners, young gentlemen. It's very impolite to speak in a foreign language when you are with people who don't understand that dialect. Come, come. The ceremony will start in a minute." Right. He had forgotten about the purple lady. The words had left his mouth just before he could stop them.

"Eavesdropping is also very impolite. And now that you mention manners, it is deemed courteous too that one introduces herself to strangers after said strangers have given their names first." Aragorn wasn't completely sure, but he thought he had seen a triumphant laugh upon the face of the dark-haired girl, before it was wiped off. The purple lady however smiled frugally, as if suddenly she had swallowed a citron.

"My name is Effie Trinket. A pleasure to meet you." Aragorn just looked at the outstretched, gloved hand. Did she really expect him to kiss it? After a moment of hesitation, Effie pulled back her hand, sniffed elegantly and wiggled away. Immediately, the Peacekeepers pushed their prisoners forwards.

"Sorry, little one. Have to go apparently," Legolas whispered quickly at the little girl, and was rewarded with a half-hearted smile, before he was dragged away.  
>They followed the stream of kids for some minutes, until they saw some tables. Everyone went that way, and gave their hand to Peacekeepers behind them. Aragorn couldn't see what they were doing, and before he could ask Legolas, they had taken a side street, and the scene was hidden by the poor, black houses. They took the first street on the right, and then again, and Aragorn understood they had walked around the crowd gathered around the marketplace and that they now stood before the stage. Upon chairs up there, an elderly man and woman were sitting. They wore the same weird clothes as everyone here, only were they a bit more chic.<p>

Effie climbed the stairs, and went to a strange, iron thing in the middle of the platform. Immediately, the whole place fell silent. Aragorn shifted nervously. He hated not knowing what was going on. Again, the Peacekeepers pushed him and Legolas towards the stairs. When they had reached the stage, Effie beckoned them. The elf and the Rangers took place around her.

With a short gesture, the lady ticked upon the iron thing. Aragorn almost jumped when a sharp sound surrounded him, far louder then it should have been. He looked at Legolas, but the elf looked as startled as he himself did, he guessed.

"Welcome, welcome! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games." The Ranger fought the urge of covering his ears with his hands. Effie's screamy voice sounded ten times worse through the iron. Legolas didn't fare any better.

"But first, I got something for you, brought all the way from the Capitol." Suddenly, the white canvas transformed in a kind of window, on which images were shown. They spoke about a terrible war, and the peace that had followed. It reminded Aragorn faintly of Galadriel's mirror. He quickly glanced at the audience. The children were attentive, but their eyes were dull as if they had seen this plenty of times before.

"Im ù inc im sui sen,"(I do not think I like this) he whispered to Legolas, but Effie shot a furious glance at him and he deemed it wise not to pursue this conversation. The images halted. When the purple lady spoke again, Aragorn and Legolas found themselves in the centre of the attention.

"You see that we have some strangers here! Since they refuse to tell us why they left their District, the Capitol thought it wise to punish them as a father punishes a disobedient son. The exact punishment, he let to District Twelve to decide... So after long deliberation the mayor and I have decreed that Las Greenleaf will participate in the Hunger Games of this year." A sigh of relief arose from the right side of the crowd, where the boys were standing. Apparently, none of them wanted to play the Games. The following words however, quickly replaced their relief with renewed fear and anger.

"In dialogue with the Capital, we have decided that, since we do not know where he comes from, he will play in name of District Thirteen. Strider will be his mentor. This means…" The lady paused and walked towards one of the two great glassy bowls, "that you all still have the chance for the honour of representing District Twelve! Ladies first." After some moments, she took a little paper out of it and unfolded it.

"Primrose Everdeen!" For seconds, nothing happened, but Aragorn followed the shocked gazes and saw the dazed expression upon the face of the girl Legolas had collapsed with. Off course. Prim. With a pang of compassion, the man saw her walking slowly at the stage when suddenly, the dark-haired girl stormed forwards. When Peacekeepers caught her, she squirmed hysterically. Aragorn wondered what kind of Games could turn that strong, proud girl into this state.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" In the confusion that followed, she ran to Prim and embraced her. The little girl was crying. The tall one started speaking to her, but Prim didn't listen and clung to her. Another boy turned up and led Primrose away. Legolas looked ready to leap from the platform to help her, but a small gesture of Aragorn stopped him. This was not their place. Instead, he looked grudgingly at Effie, who didn't noticed it. She was beckoning the dark-haired girl.

"Come up here, dear. Come, come, don't be shy."

The girl straightened her shoulders and climbed the stairs.

"What is your name, dear?" Her voice was lifeless.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I'll bet that was you sister?"

"Yes."

"Let's gave a warm applause for our very first volunteer!" Effie started clapping, but halted when no one followed her. Instead, the children slowly brought three fingers to her mouth and stretched it before them in a solemn, respectful gesture. For a moment, the purple lady didn't know what to do, then she smiled swiftly.

"Well, now for the boys!" the lady continued nervously and went to the other bowl. The same ritual was repeated, only this one, the name of the chosen one was Peeta Mellark and there was no one who volunteered in his place. He too, was led upon the podium, where Effie started to say something more. Aragorn wasn't paying attention anymore though. He tried to smile at Katniss and Peeta, but they were staring right before them. They looked both proud and etched by the harsh pen that had drawn life in this District, but Katniss had an air of intangibility around her, where Peeta was far more warm and open. He was also the first to stretch his hand to the girl when Effie asked that. Katniss took his hand only after a hesitation, and only with a cold and emotionless stare.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie suddenly concluded, and wriggled towards the backside of the podium. Katniss, Peeta, Legolas and Aragorn followed her, while the last two couldn't help but wondering what, in the name of Illuvatar, was going on here.

**Please review! You would make me very happy if you do! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	3. Riding to the Capitol

**So, this chapter was a lot easier to write! I hope you all enjoy it! And thank you for your reviews, they made my day!**

**NOTE: I know the conversations don't follow the film exactly. That is because I do not know them by head, plus I guess it would be boring to see the script of the film, so I was a bit free. I humbly ask you forgiveness for altering the movie ;)**

**anani: Off course ;) I usually don't abandon a story, even if it has no readers (except for one, but I'll need to remove that one ;))**

**Falca: Thank you! I hope I can live of to your expectations. Yes, Aragorn looks to old to compete in the Games... Legolas on the contrary... ;)**

**Lupin and Tonks Forever: Thank you for the review :) Well, at leats now they now what the Games are :P**

**Silme-Quessë: Thank you! Yes, I love to let them banter ;) Here you get some more! Will you warn me when you started your story?**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Do so! You'll need it! I can't believe how quick my heart was beating at moments! :)**

"So… my name is Las. Las Greenleaf, at your service."

Silence.

"Might I require your name?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry I pushed your little sister. It was not my intention. I was distracted."

Silence.

"Do you know where we are going?"

Silence.

A bit disappointed, Legolas sunk back in his chair. Opposite of him, Aragorn grinned.

"Im fuia lûth ù ganna sen lhû." (I fear your charm doesn't work this time.)

"Im rado leutha pen dambethi na. Sen na maer caro." (I'm trying to get some answers at least. That's more you're doing.)

"A man caro rado?" (And what did you find then?)

"Tìrad iuitha I peth rad."(Notice I used the word try.) Aragorn snorted.

"Alnad thio." (Nothing apparently.)

"Na tîn." (Shut up.) They sat silent for a time. Now that he was used to this, Legolas rather enjoyed the speed in which the… train, if he had caught that word correctly, was moving. It was nothing compared with the feeling of freedom a running horse gave you off course, but nonetheless, it was a quite comfortable way of travelling. If only he could find out where they were going.

After the ceremony upon the stage, they were brought to separate chambers where they had to wait. Then Effie had come again, and they had stepped into a strange vehicle. It looked a bit like the train, but it was far shorter and compacter, and it didn't go that fast. Effie had been babbling all the way. Legolas hadn't paid much attention though. It was difficult to keep focused upon her high-pitched voice, and she didn't tell anything interesting except for her emphasis on manners.  
>Near the train, they had stopped, and entered the long, iron snake. Not much afterwards they had begun travelling, Effie had asked Peeta to get her heavy luggage upon their place, and they had left them.<p>

All that time, Katniss hadn't said a word. One could have thought her to be mute, if he hadn't heard her defending her little sister twice. She didn't even look at him.  
>Legolas shrugged. He would find answers sooner or later. Until that time, he would just have to relax a bit, so that he would be ready for darker times. Softly, he started to sing.<p>

* * *

><p>Does he now really sing? Katniss thought bewildered. Does he really have the heart to sing while they were going to the Capitol? This is absurd!<p>

Perhaps… Perhaps he didn't pretend that he didn't know of anything. But how could he not know about the Hunger Games? Even the smallest child had heard about the Civil War and the Treaty of Treason. It was the first thing they learnt in school.

It could be a trick off course, so that she would underestimate him in the Arena. But then again, it was so hard to believe… He could have chosen a more credible dodgery. Or was he really…? She had to stop thinking about this. She was only driving herself crazy. Perhaps that was part of his plan…

Stop!

Katniss forced herself not to think about anything. Not about Prim, who had looked so forlorn when she said goodbye to her. Not about Gale, who seemingly really expected she could win. Not about their destination…

Her eyes swept again to the two strangers. The mentor of the golden-haired one –she hadn't caught his name at the Reaping- had a proud air around himself. His chin was high, and his eyes looked alert. Beneath his strange clothes, Katniss could see well-formed muscles. He would have been a dangerous adversary. She was glad he wasn't chosen for the Games. The other one, Las looked younger and more innocent. He was fairly thin and though he looked charming, she doubted whether he could last a day in the Arena. She could overcome him in the Games, of that she was quite certain.

The song grew louder, and the dark-haired one joined it. His heavy, masculine voice mingled perfectly with Las' higher alt, creating a bittersweet blend. Though she didn't understand the words, the music soothed her. She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

For a time, they were sitting there, allowing the music to wipe away their worries. Then the door slid open and the song broke off. Katniss opened her eyes. She regretted they had stopped singing, but at the same time, she mentally kicked herself for letting herself go like that. She shouldn't do that again in the Arena. Peeta and Effie took the two free chairs.

"I must say you're quite strong! If you can use it well, and you don't get killed at the Copernucopia, I daresay you might end sixth of even fifth!" Katniss inwardly cringed. For a moment, she had managed to forget the Games.

"Excuse me, lady Effie, but what is the Copernucopia?" Carefully, the girl studied Las, who had asked it. In his eyes there was only curiosity. That could have three causes.

One, he really didn't know about the Games… which was highly unlikely.

Two, he was suppressing the idea he was chosen and instead acted as a mere spectator instead of a player… which was foolish, but would serve her well since that would weaken him in the Arena.

Three, he was a skilled deceiver.

"At the start of the Games, there will be a Horn, filled with all kind of weapons and provisions that will help you survive. But actually it's Haymitch' task to instruct you. I'm going to find him. He will be in the refreshment room, no doubt." She stood up and wriggled out of the chamber. Las raised his eyebrow.

"Does she ever stand still?" No one answered, but Peeta raised the corner of his lips in a smile. At that moment, the door, opposite of the one Effie had gone through, opened, and a grubby, drunk-looking man entered. Without a look in their direction, he staggered towards the table where the drinks were standing, and filled a glass with a yellow liquid. His first words were not at all what she was expecting.

"Where is the ice?" They looked at each other. It was Peeta who answered.

"I don't know." Haymitch slammed the silver plate down with a clap and took the bottle as compensation. Then he slammed in the chair and looked at them. He didn't say a word. It was Peeta again who broke the silence.

"Well? When do we start?" Haymitch lifted his hands dismissingly.

"Ho, you are eager! Most of you aren't that… eager."

"But you are our mentor!"

"Mentor?"

"Yes, you have to teach us how to survive in the Arena." Haymitch bowed forwards, and looked at them with a contrived gaze.

"Well… embrace the… possibility of your imminent death… and know deep in your heart… there was nothing I could do to save you." Katniss couldn't believe it. This was the one their lives depended on? She looked at something to pour over his head –that would sober him rather effectively, she thought- but Peeta acted first and tried to grab the glass out of Haymitch' hand. Quicker then a snake, the drunk men had pushed Peeta into his chair and held him there with his bare foot.

"Look at you! You almost made me spill my drink!" He rose, but his eyes were warning.

"I think I'm gonna… finish this in my room." He hesitated for a moment which way his chamber was, then seemed to remember and staggered out of the hall.

"Hé! Sir!" For the first time, the other mentor opened his mouth. "What do you mean with imminent death?" Haymitch turned slowly.

"Oh, I see… you're the new ones, aren't you?"

"Indeed. I fear we do not know these Games. What are the rules?" The drunken one laughed bitterly.

"Rules? There are no rules! Twenty-four of you will enter the Arena, and only one will come out."

"Then where will be the other twenty-three?" Las asked. O my god, he really didn't know of anything.

"Dead."

"Dead? But they are children!" The horror was clear upon his face and in his voice, but Haymitch just smiled sourly.

"So you are not going to fight for your life? That's good, then I don't have to occupy myself with you. No, wait…" he pointed a shaky finger at the dark-haired one. "You're his mentor, aren't ye? Well, good luck!" He staggered out of the hall.

"I'm gonna get him back." Peeta went to the door. Katniss sighed.

"It's no use!" But the boy was gone already. Frowning, she leaned back and looked at the other two. They hadn't said a word, but Las was looking pointedly at his mentor. The subject of his glare succeeded in ignoring him for a few minutes, but then turned irritated.

"What?"

"You are my mentor. Shouldn't you teach me some stuff, you know, like shooting with a bow or handle a sword?"

"Le… Las, did you hear what he said? You'll have to kill children!"

"Ara… Strider, he was drunk! You surely do not believe this?" Strider hesitated.

"Ù isto. Ù ista sen ardhon. Ha narante hîn ù pedo." (I do not know. We do not know this world. It would explain why she won't talk to us.) Irritated, Katniss sighed. She had hoped she would find out their motives, but the man had switched to a musical language she didn't know. Las threw a gaze at her, then addressed his mentor again.

"Trenar." (Pray tell.) Quickly, Katniss rose. She wouldn't stay here so that the two of them could examine her and find her weak spots. Furiously, she left the room. On her way, she almost collapsed against Effie, but she shove the lady away and continued her way without halting a moment to her room. There she let herself fall upon the bed, and starting thinking about a way to handle this mess.

* * *

><p>Surprised, Legolas saw the door sliding closed after Katniss had left. She had seemed angry, but he couldn't think of a reason why. Aragorn too, looked at the closed door, the shrugged.<p>

"Let's recapitulate what we know about the Games. Katniss was the very first volunteer. Every child at the Reaping was afraid. Prim started to cry when we were going there. And when Effie said that you had to compete, the male side of the crowd was relieved until they heard that you would fight for District 13."

"My lucky number," Legolas smiled wryly. Aragorn ignored him.

"All of this clearly suggests the Games are not a merry competition. Then, Katniss nor Peeta wants to talk to us, which is quite logical if they know they'll have to kill you. And finally, that mentor, though drunk, said it himself that you'll have to kill children. So I fear… he may be right."

"But this is ridiculous! What kind of animal let children kill each other! It's barbaric!"

"I totally agree. But we seem stuck here, so unless we find a way to go back to Fangorn Forest, you will have to compete in the Arena and I'll have to help you."

"I'm not going to kill children," Legolas stated resolutely. Aragorn sighed and looked out of the window. In the distance, a great, white city was bathing in the sun.

"I fear that in the case, gwador nin, you will not have much choice."

**Please Review!**

**xXx Archiril**


	4. The Welcome Ceremony

**Hey! Love you all for your reviews! *Big hug* :)**

**Now, I'm going to Durbuy (yep, the place exists) this week, so it will take a time for the next chapter, so this one I made EXTRA LONG. Hope you all like it!**

**Oh, and I though laughing at is mocking, and laughing with, means laughing together with one. Am I wrong?**

**anani: off course I will ;) i won't let readers down ;)**

**Arabel: I hope your heart won't break after this chapter ;) Thank you for your review! :)**

**D: Thank you! :)**

**Falca: hands up in the air for this extra long update ;) Yes, elvish is a bit rough, it usually isn't the most correct translation, but it was the best I could do ;) I think it's rather difficult actually, to describe Katniss thought. I read the books one time, and I saw the movie twice, but I don't know her that well as I do with Legolas and Aragorn. Well, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**LikeIdTellU: This is almost the most encouraging review I've had so far! Thank you! Em, I think I sent you a mail... Did it arrive? For sometimes, my pc goes weird ;)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Haha, now now, don't be hasty, broorarum :P**

**thewayfaringstrangers: Yes, I try to make my stories the realistic possible (well, at least, my last two stories :P) I'm glad you liked it! **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Peeta had to admit the Capitol was impressive… and that was exactly which made it that repulsive. Most of the visitors here saw marble and silver and gold, and all of the most precious bullions in the most splendid sculptures and architectural wonders. He however, saw the blood and sweat of the Districts, innocent lives spent to create a wealth they didn't share.

The boy glanced at the two strangers. Apparently, they weren't truly impressed either. They looked curious for the many new tools that stood in their penthouse, but they didn't really admire it. As he was watching, Las picked up the telecontrol and examined it carefully. Slowly, he pushed a button. Immediately the telly switched on. Las virtually jumped and let the controller slip out of his hands. Strider too, seemed startled.

"What kind of devilry is this?"

"That, my boy, is a telly." Effie looked very excited being back in the Capitol. She crossed the living room and opened two doors.

"Well, I fear that, since we have only twelve floors, we'll have to share our penthouse with Las and Strider. That means that Peeta and Katniss will take this room, and Las and Strider the left one."

Peeta blinked, and managed to hide his excitement. Perhaps now, Katniss would start talking to him. Immediately he began contemplating whether he should mention the burnt bread when they would be alone, but he decided against it. Probably she would have forgotten it anyway, and it wasn't gratefulness or shame that he wanted. And besides… it didn't look like she seemed so happy with the thought of sharing a room. Even now, she casted him an irritated gaze and fled into bathroom to examine it.

"Look, look! I'm Saruman the Great and I control the television!" Las was standing upon the couch and pointed at the telly with his controller in a very childish way. Next to him, Strider grinned, but caught himself as he saw the looks of Effie, Haymitch and Peeta and grabbed the telecontrol out of Las' hands.

"Don't be so silly, Las. At least try to act mature." Still with a broad grin upon his face, Legolas let himself fall upon the cushions and leaned back.

"I have to admit, this penthouse is very comfortable! At least more comfortable than the prison in a certain district." He glanced at Peeta, but his eyes were playful. The boy couldn't psych the stranger out. He could be very serious one moment, and the next moment he could be more childish then most children in Dictrict Twelve. At that moment, Effie clapped her hands.

"We'll have plenty of time later to enjoy the riches of the Capitol. Now we have to hurry! I wasn't really allowed to let you into the penthouse already, normally the Tributes enter it after the Welcome Ceremony, but I had to see your faces!" She giggled girlishly. "Now, I imagine Cinna will be excited to take you under his hands, so we better don't let him wait! Besides, he'll have to do double work now, since we have Las too."

She hurried out of the door.

* * *

><p>Did Effie really say that Cinna would have a lot of work with him? Legolas thought, while he was staring at the ceiling. Then she has another definition of having a lot of work than he had. In the hours he was lying here, only one ridiculously dressed woman had come, given him a bath tube and had left him with the instruction not to forget to wash his ears and to comb his hair. He had obeyed her, glad that there was at least one human who cared about cleanliness (he should remember that to use in any future discussion with Aragorn), and then he had resumed his position upon the table. Waiting.<p>

And now he was lying here, trying to pick up any sound that could tell him what was going on. He still hadn't processed the fact that soon, he had to fight children. O, he wished he could say that he wouldn't kill them, that he would just make them harmless so that they could leave the Arena – but in truth, he didn't know. He had seen enough battle to understand that sometimes, his instincts just took over. He hoped none of the children would be so foolish to attack him. In the hall, the sound of soft footsteps approached. A woman with her face painted in blue, and fishes in her hair, shove the curtain aside.

"Las Greenleaf?" Legolas nodded.

"Come with me."

"Okay," the elf murmured. He had understood already that it wasn't any use asking questions. They weren't answered anyway. Quickly, he slipped from the table, and followed the woman, only clad in leggings. They walked through some corridors, then the woman pointed him a door.

"Wait there." And she was gone again.

"No, you won't have to wait long. Are you hungry? Would you care for a drink? O, you are truly too friendly, my lady," Legolas murmured while he entered the room. Fortunately, the woman was long gone already. Sighing, the elf lay down upon the table and started staring again at the completely unimaginative ceiling. This time however, he wasn't forced to wait for a long time, for about half an hour later, a man entered. He distantly resembled one of Haradrim clans who hadn't fought in the War of the Ring, for his skin too was black.

"Good afternoon. You are Las Greenleaf, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Indeed. Do I have to move again?" The man laughed friendly.

"No, you're safe for the moment. How are you?"

"Fine. Might I inquire where Strider is?"

"Your mentor? He's in the refreshment room, a floor above us. Is he your friend?"

"Yes. I see him as my brother." Legolas was careful not to give too much information away, but he couldn't also just not answering, for that would raise questions – as if people weren't wondering about them already. A shadow slid over the man's face, but then he smiled.

"Well, if your mentors likes you, it's always easier to learn thing from him, isn't it? I'm Cinna by the way."

"Oh. You're the one who have to take me under your hands." Cinna laughed again. Las began to like him. Other than most people in the Capitol, he laughed with you, not at you.

"Effie said that? Well, I fear I don't have much work here. You are a quite handsome lad. Now, I just have the problem thinking of a theme for you, and therefore I need your help. Can you tell me where you come from?" Legolas hesitated for a moment. It was true that Cinna seemed trustworthy, but he hadn't done anything yet to prove it. He decided to give something away, but vaguely.

"I cannot tell you, for you would not believe me. But I'm not from any of the Districts."

"Yes, I had heard something like that. Perhaps you could describe your home to me?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a theme for your outfit this night. Did no one tell you about the Welcome Ceremony?"

"Nope." What a surprise.

"This night, we are going to show you to the world. You need to make a good impression, for that will attract sponsors. Sponsors will give your mentor money, so that he can buy stuff for you in the Arena, stuff that you will need badly, such as matches, or medicines. Do you understand?"

"So when I'm hurt, Strider will send me bandages. Is that what you mean?"

"Indeed. Now, the more you make an impression upon the public, the more sponsors will aid you. That's why I need to make you an impressive outfit. And therefore I need a theme. Usually, that is based upon the District. You however, have no District, so if you can describe your home to me, I can process it into your clothing."

"So you are here to help me make an impression? And therefore I need to describe my home?"

"Correct." Legolas thought it over for a minute. If he didn't use names, describing Mirkwood wouldn't do much harm.

"Fine. My home lies deep in the forest, caressed by a great river. For foreigners, the wood seems dark and mysterious, but there is much beauty also. There are deep pools, in which the stars play at night, and in some meadows, dozens of flowers are growing. The Great River is mostly deep and broad, but at places, she turns into little cascades, or a quick, icy river. And when it snows, we hang candles in the trees and the houses, and we sing, so that the heart of the forest is filled with light and song. The snow too, seems to be on fire then, sparkling as bright as the winter star. It is my favourite period of the year." His voice was filled with love and pride as he spoke, and Cinna smiled warmly.

"I think I can do something with that. Thank you, Las, for sharing this." Legolas nodded, and returned the smile.

"Care to tell your ideas?"

"You will see. But I promise you, you will like it."

"Then I trust you." A gaze of mutual understanding passed between them.

"So, then I think I should go to prepare your outfit. Effie and Strider will arrive here in half an hour, then they'll take you to the refreshment room too, where you can wait until tonight. I'll meet you again before the Ceremony."

"Okay." When the man rose, Legolas grabbed his hand.

"Cinna… Thank you." The man squeezed his hand gently.

"You're welcome." Cinna left, and as he said, about twenty minutes later, there was a knock upon the door. Without waiting for an answer, Effie entered, followed by Strider. The woman quickly examined him, then she clapped her hands delighted

"Well, I must say they did a good job! I feared they wouldn't be ready on time! Come, come, we have still a lot of work to do!" Not a minute after she had entered, she had left the room already. Hastily, Strider helped Legolas of the table and together they pursued the over-energetic lady.

"Has she been like this all day?" Strider rolled his eyes.

"You cannot imagine. I do not think we have ever stood still for five consequent minutes. It's worse then any of Thranduils feasts! At least there I could still drink something between the introductions, or enjoy the music during one of the boring conversations, but now! I think Effie has dragged me through the complete Capitol! I've seen more people here than advisors and ambassadors in a month in Minas Tirith! Legolas grinned.

"I'll consider myself lucky then. I've had a really relaxed afternoon actually."

"Don't mock with me!"

"I am not laughing at you. I'm just stating a fact." Aragorn grumbled, but didn't comment it. Instead, he spared his breath to keep up with Effie.

"Where are we going actually?"

"To the beauticians, apparently. They'll have to make you look pretty for the Welcome Ceremony, whatever that may be."

"They show the Tributes to the world then, and we have to attract sponsors. Well, actually, that's your task. You have to make sure people give you money so that you can send me things I need in the Arena."

"Where did you learn that?"

"From Cinna. He seems a good man. I think we can trust him." Strider turned his face to him.

"Please don't tell me you have told him where we come from?"

"I didn't use names."

"Le… Las! We do not know this people! You cannot just tell them who you are!" Aragorn hissed.

"In case you didn't notice, I did not mention any name! Cinna needed a theme for my outfit tonight, so I just described my home. I did not use the words palace, Mirkwood, king or elves, alright."

"You shouldn't either. We do not know this people."

"You said that already."

"Boys! Please pay attention! We are here. Las, go and sit over there, with Peeta and Katniss. Strider, we'll go to the stadium with Haymitch." Without any of them noticing, they had entered a great room filled with mirrors, cabinets loaded with all kinds of glass and powder, and people. Aragorn groaned inwardly.

"Can I not stay here for a moment? I haven't seen Las for a day." Effie looked surprised with the request, but after a moment of hesitation she nodded.

"Fine. We have reserved seats anyway. But when Las is ready, we go, alright?"

"Alright," the man answered relieved. Next to him, Las grinned, but he couldn't enjoy the moment long, for a beautician came to him and guided him with some force to a chair before a mirror, next to Peeta. The two boys greeted each other hastily, then another woman ordered them to be silent and began spreading some powder upon Las' face. Strider examined the scene for some minutes, but since nothing really happened except from powdering and combing, he took a place next to Haymitch.

"You shouldn't get to befriended with the boy." Questioningly, Strider turned his head to the man. For a change, he wasn't look drunk. In fact, apart from his greasy hair, he looked quite neat.

"Excuse me?"

"He'll die anyway. Believe me, I know."

"Las is strong. I have confidence in him." The man snorted, but didn't answer, leaving Aragorn to wonder about his comment. For the first time, he began to grasp a fragment of the drunk man. If he had understood it correctly, Haymitch was the only one from District Twelve who had survived the Games, leaving him as the only mentor. That means that each year, he saw two of the children who had come under his care, die. Off course that would do something with a man.

Aragorn sighed, and looked at Las, who was currently vehemently discussing with a woman who had scissors in her hands and apparently tried to cut Legolas' hair.

"You will not die here, Legolas. I swear by all my ancestors and by my love for Arwen Evenstar," he whispered softly. His friend didn't hear him. He had managed to dissuade the woman, and was leaning back satisfied, as another man came to him and started pulling his hair rather violently in a long braid upon his back. Legolas's face contorted a bit, but he accepted it, mostly of fear for the lady with the scissors. He sighed with relief when he saw Cinna coming.

"A moment, Las. I'm first taking Katniss and Peeta under my hands," the man shouted above the rumour, winked and guided the two tributes to a separate dressing-room. About a quarter later, they emerged again. Legolas eyes widened. They both looked stunning in their coal black clothes. Katniss hair was ingeniously put up, and their make-up was wonderful. There was no way to describe them, except by saying that they looked truly impressing. As he was admiring them, Cinna came to him.

"Your turn. No, wait, they forgot to do your eye. Valéry, didn't you listen to what I said?" A woman with deep blue hair and silver clothes hurried to them."

"I'm sorry Cinna, I forgot." Handily, she opened a flacon and smeared some black dust upon his face, perpendicular upon his right eye. It looked like a scar. Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but Cinna hushed him.

"Just trust me, all right? Now, come with me." They hurried to the same dress-room Katniss and Peeta had been in. Strider watched them disappear. About ten minutes later, they emerged again.

Aragorns mouth fell open. His friend was dressed in brown and dark green garment, draped around him in an elegant, yet manly way. His legs were covered with long, dark boots, and his braid fell nonchalantly upon his back in. The scar upon his fair face gave him a very dangerous and mysterious air. He was an elven prince, a creature of magic and the dark forests. A stranger had showed who his friend truly was, in a way Aragorn could never match.

Then, Legolas saw him and smiled, and the spell was broken.

"Strider! What do you think?" Aragorn couldn't bring anything out for a moment, the he managed to utter one word.

"Magnificent."

"Attention. Attention. All tributes are requested to go to their chariots." A metallic voice resounded in the room. Effie gave a little cry.

"Oh! We're far too late! Come Strider, we'll have to hurry." The man was dragged away before he could say something, but he managed to see the laugh upon Legolas' face, and shot him a glare, before they left the room.

Legolas watched them disappear, then he searched for Cinna and joined him. The man was busy explaining something to Katniss and Peeta.

"…It will not hurt."

"Seems pretty real to me," Peeta objected, but Cinna just smiled.

"That is the intention. Come, climb upon your chariots. The Ceremony will start in mere seconds. Las, you too, take your place."

Obediently, the three of them climbed the small steps. The first wagons where already moving. Just before Chariot Twelve left, Cinna took a lucifer and held it near their clothes. Legolas managed to stifle a little a cry: the dark leather started to burn, but, though Katniss and Peeta had an uncomfortable expression upon their faces, they didn't seem to feel any pain.

Then, Legolas chariot too started to move, and all of a sudden, he found himself in the middle of an overcrowded and many-coloured stage. Cheers went up, and the strange mirrors aside of the road reflected alternately his face and that of Katniss and Peeta, even though they weren't pointed at him. One of the many strange devices of the Capitol. He looked very grim and dangerous.

Before him, Katniss and Peeta grabbed each other's hand and lifted them high in the air, joined. A wave of cheers and applause arose. Overwhelmed with the place, Legolas just looked at the enthusiastic faces, not being able to respond the many shouts, or to take any of the roses thrown at him. Then, all of a sudden, he caught the shock of the halting chariot and stood before a high stage, whereupon an elderly man with white hairs and a white beard stood, motioning solemnly for silence. Slowly, the crowd obeyed.

"Welcome… Welcome. Tributes… we welcome you." His voice was loud and low, and filled with power.

"We salute your courage, and your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" More he didn't say, but the impression he left, was great. A ceremonial hush had come over the arena, that lasted as the chariots started to move again. Just before the elderly man had disappeared out of his sight, the man caught Legolas' gaze and the elf shuddered. There was no warmth or love in his eyes, only cold calculation.

And Legolas felt the same cold he had felt when he had seen Saruman upon his tower of Orthanc.

**I based my description of Legolas upon his personage in the musical of Lord of the Rings, played by Michael Rouse. You really should try to find a picture of him, he's a dream ;)**

**xXx Archiril**


	5. An Apple and an Arrow

**Welcome back! Chapter five already! Okay, normally, the Games would start next chapter. Unfortunately, Katniss, Peeta and Legolas decided otherwise. Next will be the interview with Cesar... and a surprise ;)**

**ATTENTION: the idea with the blindfold and thrown apple belongs to Silme-Quesse! Thank you! :)**

**anani: welcome back! :) Glad you liked it! :)**

**clavina: I fear you'll have to wait still another chapter, but I promise the Games will begin soon :P**

**Duchess of Night: Nice penname! Thank you! **

**dancinqueen18: You do too? Wonderful! Too bad there is no movie of it! I was just too late to go to London and see it. Otherwise, I really would have crossed the Channel for it! Did you see it live?  
>Anyway, thank you! If you see a mistake that is really to bad to leave there (which is the case with all of the actually, but you know what I mean ;) ), could you please tell me? I'm not having english anymore, so the only way I can improve it, is with this site ;)<br>Yep, I agree, but I figured he did it because it's his way to coope a situation of which he understands nothing. :P **

**eldingo59: Here you got it ;)**

**Falca: Oh, off course! Blessed easter! (is this how you say it in english?) :)**

**LikeIdTellU: Yes, we'll see about that... :P**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Haha, they are a bit docile still :P Otherwise, I would have considered it :P Yes! Did I not send you a youtube-link of it? Oh, it's the one you said you wouldn't want to meet him in a dark corner, remember? :)**

**Zee: your wish is fulfilled. The training is up ;)**

"20% of you will die of dehydratation. 10 % of infection. So don't ignore the survival skills."

So that what we are to you. Mere statistics. Fine to know, Katniss thought wryly. She had to force herself not to show her disgust too clearly. The good grace of one of the Capitol was valuable, or at least it was good not having the hostility of one of them. Fortunately, the woman who had explained the various devices in the training hall, walked to Seneca, said something to the Gamemaker and disappeared through the iron door. Seneca and the other Gamemakers took their places upon the luxury balcony and started eating and chatting, keeping one eye upon 25 children beneath them.

The tributes from the first Districts had already gone to some of the posts – against the given advice not to the survival skills, but to the sword –and spear training and power exercises. One by one, the lower districts started choosing a post too where they would start. Las went to climbing wall, though Katniss had seen him watching the bow with a very tempted gaze. She suspected that Strider, just as Haymitch, had admonished him not so show his talents already. Peeta seemed to follow Las. Katniss noted that she was almost the last one still standing inactively, and glanced around her. There was barely anyone near the survival skills. Perhaps she should start there.

As she was practising how to make a fire quickly, her thoughts went back to the Welcome Ceremony. She remembered the soft touching of the flames, and the cameras that had been pointed at the last two chariots all the time, especially after Peeta had taken her hand. Perhaps she should follow his tactic, and pretend like they were friends. It certainly would give them some sponsors. She just had to take care she wouldn't become to attached to the baker's son who had saved her life once… – but that was the past. She had promised Prim to come home. That was far more important then a carelessly thrown burnt bread.

Then there was Las too… She had to admit he had looked impressive in his chariot. Dark and dangerous. Deadly and threatening. A warrior. Carefully, still watching her smouldering fire in the corner of her eye, she turned her head to the climbing wall. Las was dangling halfway, making it looking like it was the easiest thing in the world. In a record tempo, he had reached the top and there, he spanned his muscles, and pushed himself slightly away from the wall, releasing the holds… and fell.

Katniss caught her breath, just as most tributes in the area. She knew some of them hoped that the stranger would end his life here and now, on his own terms, instead of being thrown in a game he did not comprehend the rules of… but she could only think about his ever-present smile and his childish jokes, and his friendly discussions with Strider. And though she would never admit it, she knew she would mourn over his death.

Just as she came to that conclusion, Las stretched his arms again and grabbed the holds just above the ground. His arms should have given way to the terrible shock, but instead, he curled his body in a position that seemed to absorbed the sudden halt, and a moment later, he elegantly hung about a meter above the ground, before dropping and landing softly.

All movement seemed to have ceased in the hall, and Katniss saw some of the first tributes look at him threateningly. She contemplated whether she should warn Las, but at that moment, Peeta joined Las, and whispered something. His eyes flashed to the first tributes, just for a split second, but long enough for Katniss to realise the warning had been received. Both Peeta and Las went to the camouflage area, and Katniss focused upon her little fire again.

* * *

><p>He really didn't understand what he had done wrong. He had climbed neatly up the wall, not too fast (Aragorn had warned him for that), not too easily (he had even tried to let his feet slip one time) and still, Peeta warned him that the others now saw him as a possible threat, one that they had to eliminate as soon as possible. Perhaps he should have descended in the normal fashion. But that would have been so slow!<p>

Thinking it over, he had followed Peeta, and now he found himself in the camouflage area. Inwardly, he groaned. That was another thing Aragorn had warned him for. He was not to show how easily he could blend with the trees. He began inventing an excuse to go to another spot when he saw the painting upon Peeta's arm. For a moment he thought the boy had laid some bast upon his skin, until he saw it was actually paint.

"That's impressive." The boy looked up and smiled.

"Thank you. I did the glazing in my mum's bakery."

"You mum had a bakery?" Legolas inquired curiously. He didn't know anything about Peeta or Katniss before the Reaping Day, and he was eager to learn more, but Peeta wouldn't reveal much. He just nodded, and continued smearing the paint upon his skin. Then, to Legolas' horror, he made a welcoming gesture to the other side of the paint.

"Why don't you try some?"

"Er… no thanks." At this, Peeta looked up. Legolas fought the urge just to walk away. He was terrible in lying.

"Why not?"

"Well… I…" Perhaps lying wasn't necessary. Not telling everything was not really a lie after all.

"I think I can use my time better. When I'm in trouble, I'll just climb in a tree. They will not find me there, I assure you." He smiled, but the boy didn't return the laugh. Instead, he frowned and concentrated upon his hand again. When he spoke, his voice sounded pained.

"You shouldn't tell me this. Don't forget that in the area, we are enemies." Legolas was silent for a moment.

"Then why did you warn me for the others?"

"The foolishness of the one inside me who would have been your friend in better circumstances." Peeta caught his gaze. "I like you, Las. But in the area, there is no friendship nor compassion. You just want to save your own life. I've seen it enough on the telly. I just had hoped I would never play a part in this sick game." With a bitter gesture, he spread the paint to harshly, and disturbed the regular pattern. Peeta cursed silently. He reached for the rag, but Legolas had already taken it and handed it over to him. The boy accepted it, but did not meet his eyes.

"I will take a vow, here and now, Peeta of District Twelve. I will not kill you in the area. I promise."

"Do not swear such thing. You're a stranger! You do not know anything about this world."

"I care not. I swear." Peeta sighed and wanted to try to persuade Las once more to forsake his oath, as a loud cry pierced the rumour of the training. Las and Peeta sprung up and found Katniss lying prone upon the ground, with Marvel towering above her.

"Not so hot as I had expected you to be, Girl on Fire. Watch your step! I do not wish to be stained with the coal of District Twelve." The disdain and mock in Marvels eyes made Legolas' veins burn, but Katniss had already scrambled up and pushed her hands threateningly upon her middle, her legs planted firmly upon the floor.

"I did not know you were blind, Marvel. But then again, perhaps you got some of your whore's make-up in your eye." Her gaze at Glimmer made it clear whom she was referring to. Marvel balled his hands and raised them to hit her, but Las was quicker and caught the fist against his arm, before sinking to his feet and pushing Marvels legs away from beneath his body with his shank. The boy landed unceremoniously upon his back, where he lied for some moments, gasping.

For a moment, everyone held his breath, then there was a small chuckle from a little, black-skinned girl, causing most of the lower tributes to laugh and smile, though they valiantly tried to hide it. Marvel started to blush furiously and pushed Glimmer's helping hand rudely away. Raging, he again raised his hand to hit Legolas, but then decided against it and managed to lower his hands, fighting to regain self-control.

"I'll meet you in the Arena, Thirteen! You won't survive the Cornucopia, I swear!" He stamped away, Glimmer in his wake, who was gesturing angrily at Las and apparently tried to convince him to beat that stranger to the ground. Marvel ignored her.

"That was stupid of you! And I do not need your help!" Katniss seemed angry with him as well. Before he could react, she had left in the opposite direction of Marvel, towards the climbing area. Peeta laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"She is right. It was foolish of you. Now you'll be Marvel's first target."

"Otherwise, it would have been her." Peeta's grip strengthened.

"Las, listen to me. Do not think about anyone else safe for yourself in the area. Compassion will be punished hardly there." He turned to go back to the camouflage area, but he managed to hear Las' response.

"If you were following your own advice, you would not be telling me this."

* * *

><p>Peeta had never before seen such a juicy steak in his life. In fact, he hadn't seen such a large slice before. Back home, meat was a luxury rarity, one they could afford once in a year, at his granddad's birthday. The old man had died many years ago, but he had been the one who had established the bakery, which made their family a little richer than most people in District Twelve. Therefore, they celebrated his birthday every year with a meal that only they could afford.<p>

"Do you want some more fries, my dear?" Effie held a bowl filled with the crispy, golden rods before him. Couldn't she see he still had some? This edacity of the Capitol still amazed him. He managed a polite smile, and shook his head.

"No, thank you."

"Las perhaps?" The boy too politely declined. Peeta casted a glance at him. He hadn't forgotten the last words Las had spoken to him before they had resumed their training. He was right. He shouldn't help the stranger. If he got himself killed with his compassion, there would be a rival less for Peeta. But he didn't want Las to die. Frustrated he watched his meat. He wasn't hungry anymore. Quickly, he threw his serviette upon the table.

"I'm done." He shove his chair away and wanted to rise, but Haymitch motioned him to sit down again.

"A second, lad. Tomorrow, you'll have to demonstrate your skills before the Gamemakers. That will be the time to show them everything. That means that you, Peeta, demonstrate your strength. Katniss, there will be a bow, be sure you use it. Las… do whatever you can do."

"I think he will use the bow," Katniss commented, taking some more of the salad. Las raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know?" The girl just smiled mysteriously.

"Haymitch, perhaps you could explain to us what there will happen?" Strider asked. Usually, Peeta and Effie made sure they explained most of the rules of the Games, but this time, they had forgotten.

"The Gamemakers will give points on you skills. The more impressive they are, the more points you will get. High points will give you sponsors. It's a scale from one 'till twelve, the latter being the most deadly. Normally, the first Districts get the highest score."

"How could that be?"

"They are trained since they are twelve. When they have reached the age of eighteen, they volunteer. At that time, they are…" Haymitch made face that faltered between respect and contempt, "… pretty lethal."

"But they don't receive any privileges. And I don't think they get a dessert. And you do," Effie quickly intervened. She hated when one insinuated that the tributes of the Capitol got any special attention. Katniss and Peeta exchanged a glance.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight." Strider stood up and laid his hand upon Las' shoulder. "Make sure you're rested tomorrow. I wouldn't want you missing your shot." Las scowled and gave him a gentle blow. Strider merely laughed.

And not for the first time, Peeta dreaded the day that would take them to the Arena.

* * *

><p>"Las Greenleaf." The metallic voice ran through the empty room, pragmatically. Legolas startled. He wondered what he could expect. Katniss had been gone quite a long time, longer than most of the other tributes. Peeta had been worried too, he had seen it in the tension in his shoulders and his frown. When he had been summoned, he hadn't even reacted upon Legolas' whispered 'success!'. That would have been about ten minutes ago.<p>

The iron gate opened noiselessly. Legolas rose. The only way to find out what was awaiting him, was meeting it. Quietly, he entered the large training room. It seemed much larger now, now that all of the training instruments had been stored away. Where there used to be the voices of the instructors, the metallic biting of swords and knifes, and the rattles of the high trail near the ceiling that was being tread upon, now the only sound was that of glasses and whispers. On the opposite of the red room, a few meters lower, there was a rack with a bow. Legolas' face lit up. Good. A bow.

Through his relief that his favourite weapon was there, the elf noticed the tension in the room, and the almost irate gazes of the Gamemakers. He wondered what Peeta had done. Then he saw the apple on the wall, pierced by an arrow, and he had his answer. It didn't seem Katniss had been too friendly to the Capitol men. Legolas grinned broadly.

"Las Greenleaf?" Seneca's voice was stern and slightly irritated. Quickly, the elf hid his smile.

"Yes?"

"Do you have something to show us?"

"Oh. Yes, off course. But perhaps I might inquire your assistance?" Seneca raised his eyebrow.

"That is not very customary."

"I would not know sir. As you certainly know, I'm not very familiar with your traditions," Legolas answered smoothly, but inwardly, he seethed at his drawling tone. What a high thought the man had of himself! Seneca seemed to be doubting still.

"The only thing you'll have to do, is to throw the apple. Unless off course, you would prefer I aim at it where it is now." Many of the man turned into an interesting shade of red, and Legolas caught his breath. Perhaps that was too audacious. But at the moment he wanted to say something to lighten the tension, Seneca gritted his teeth and nodded at an older man near the apple. The greybeard grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the apple, then he looked at Legolas.

"Where do you want me to throw it?" He had a warm and friendly voice, and his eyes held only curiosity, no disdain. Legolas bowed slightly.

"Right before you, my lord, as high as you can without touching the ceiling. But please, hold on a moment. Does any of you have a blindfold?"

"A blindfold?" Seneca inquired haughtily.

"Yes, my lord. Or a piece of cloth the cover my eyes with."

"Here. Give him this." A scarf was thrown down. "It's an old one anyway. A present of Lilianne. I never liked the colour." Legolas forced himself not to reply, and folded the cloth before his eyes. Then he grabbed his bow.

"When you are ready my lord." He pricked up his ears, and forced his breathing to slow down. His senses sharpened, and he picked up every movement in the hall. The breathing of the spectators. Metallic noises of the heating. Light footsteps of men who came closer to watch.

The rustling of a cloak that was moving.

A hand that released an object.

An apple that touched the air.

A caught breath.

Legolas took the time to empty his lungs, and pulled the string, raising his bow in one, fluid movement. For a second he waited, taking in every sound the flight of the apple made. Then he released the string.

There was a satisfying noise of a apple hit by an arrow, and gasps of the Gamemakers.

Hardly necessary to mention that that evening, he got an eleven.

**Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	6. Caesars Surprise

**Hey! Here we are again! Since university has started again, I will have less time to write, so it is possible it will take some more days before another chapter is updated, so don't worry ;) (don't know whether I had said this already or not, but now you know it for sure ;))**

**I do not think this is my best chapter. It was quite difficult to write. Anyway, next one the Games start!**

* * *

><p><strong>anon: If I'm not mistaken, he got the same score as Katniss. Didn't she get an eleven also? :)<strong>

**bubblepunk12: Oops, my mistake :) Thanx for mentioning. I'm correcting it right now :)**

**clavina: I'm very glad for that :)**

**Duchess of Night: Thank you for your many reviews :) Off course I will continue writing ;) Games will start next week :)**

**geofeo: Thank you :) Yes, you may have a point there. My problem is that I'm making up the next sentence as I'm writing the previous one. It's very on the spur of the moment, which makes it really difficult for me to hold on to a character. The character makes himself, do you get what I mean? I will try to make them more Tolkien, but I can't promise anything :) Anyway, i'm glad you like the mix itself :)**

**Silme-Quessë: You're almost making me blush :P Thank you! :) And yes, it was a splendid idea! :)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Ow, then I'll have to make that up quickly ;) Please remind me in a following mail, then i'll send you it. Pure awesomeness :P  
>I guess I just excaped a great danger... ^^<strong>

**Zee: Haha, I just love Legolas. You have seen that ;)**

* * *

><p>"Peeta Mellark!" Loud cheering arose. The boy had been wonderful, playing with the audience and with Caesar. He certainly had won some sponsors, even despite his average ranking. Katniss too had done great. Her eleven, together with her cutely shy appearance, had made her one of the favourites now – but it also had made her a target. Whether she would stay that way, depended on Legolas. He had eleven points too, and if he could win the public for himself, perhaps the first tributes might decide to take the elf down first – especially after Marvels humiliation.<p>

"Common, Legolas. You're a prince. You can do this."

"Being a prince I did not have to talk to some crazy presenter before a crazy audience about a crazy show in which 24 children have to kill each other."

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you?" Legolas scowled, but before he could reply, Caesars voice ran through the studio.

"We do not know where he comes from. We do not know why he was in District Twelve. But here he is tonight… Our last tribute, Las Greenleaf!" The public cheered and yelled as Legolas stepped upon the stage. For a moment, he stood there, blinking. He had seen Capitol people before, but now that he wasn't on a train, or a chariot, he could examine their ridiculous clothes and colourful hairs better. He wondered who had ever come up with those creations, and who had ever been so brave to wear them in the beginning. Even Caesar had blue hair and a big smile plastered upon his face. With great gestures, he shook Legolas' hand.

"Welcome! Welcome. Have a seat."

"Thank you." Legolas wasn't sure his voice was heard above the rumour. Slowly, the silence conquered parts of the studio once more, and Caesar turned to him.

"So… Las Greenleaf. I think there is one question burning in our minds. Where do you come from?"

"Er… I…" He had trusted Cinna. He had trusted him because of his gentle words, the warmth in his eyes, and his sincere laugh. Because of his true concern and compassion with the tributes that were entrusted to him. He had trusted him, and had told him about his home.

But now he found he could not do that. This was fake, all of it. Hundreds of men who had come together to watch the children that were destined to death, to chose a favourite just as one chooses a flower to admire in a vase, though he knows it will wither and die.

"I… I don't know." Why had he never thought about an explanation with Aragorn? He mentally kicked himself, and he knew his friend was doing the same behind the stage. It was the first rule where they were somewhere in disguise. Make up a story! Luckily, now Aragorn could listen, so that they would have the same version… But the again, Cinna already knew the truth. Perhaps if he altered that a bit…. He startled as Caesar put a hand upon his knee, smiling

"A little nervous, aren't you?" Legolas managed a half-hearted smile. Time to come up with a story.

"I don't know." The public started to laugh, and the elf looked confused at them.

"You don't know whether you are nervous?"

"No! Er… I mean… I don't know from which District I am." He heard the rumour raising and saw Caesars questioning gaze, and understood he had to embellish it a little.

"My earliest memories are that of a forest. I've lived there for all these years, taking food and water from the woods, and sleeping in the trees. Strider came along some years ago. I guess he came from another part of your great forest. But we got curious and decided to travel around, until we came to the fence in District Twelve."

"The how did you survive as a child?" For the first time in his show, Caesar became truly curious. The audience too, had quieted.

"I had the luck that a she-wolf had lost one of her cubs. She fed me instead, and gave me warmth during the winter. I wouldn't have survived without her." Legolas drooped his eyes and took on a wistful tone.

"She died when I was 8. At that time, I had learnt how to survive, but I missed her sorely." There was no sound as he was staring at his hands upon his lap, and Legolas caught his breath. It was an old children's tale he had recounted, very vaguely. He just hoped it was realistically enough. Then Caesar squeezed his knee once more.

"Thank you for sharing this with us." That was Legolas' sign to look up carefully. To his amazement, he found several women in the public crying, and others were valiantly trying to hide their face behind their handkerchiefs. It seemed his little lie had worked. Caesar let the silence continue for a moment, skilfully playing with time to let the words and the emotions sink in. Just as the fragile tension was about to break, he posed another question, bringing the interview back on the main theme, the Games.

"You say you have survived it the woods. So that means you know how to hunt."

"Indeed."

"Do you think that will improve your chances in the Arena?"

"Well… if there is a bow, I can hunt down some food." There was some laughing, strengthened by Caesars comment.

"Only some food, hmm? Well, I hope I don't seem edible to you." Legolas cringed his noise, confused and disgusted.

"Off course not." But Caesars wasn't listening to his reply anymore. He turned to the public and raised Legolas' hand.

"Please give a royal applause to our last tribute, Las Greenleaf of District Twelve!" Legolas bowed and quickly sped away to the backstage. There Aragorn was waiting for him.

"That was horrible, my friend. A draug?" (a wolf)

"Gero maer nui?" (Do you have a better idea?) Legolas hissed, before seeing Katniss and Peeta. The girl looked furious.

"What happened?"

"Did you not hear what Peeta said about her?" Aragorn whispered. The elf searched his memory. He had not been paying much attention to Peeta's interview, nervous as he had been. But he remembered saying something about a shower… and a girl. Legolas' face lit up.

"Oh! Congratulations!" He wasn't prepared upon the deadly glare Katniss gave him.

"You really have no idea, don't you! You really don't understand this Games!" Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but then saw he had in fact no idea why she was so angry.

"He played with the audience! He made me look a weak, naive little girl, while he, the sad lover, will get all the sponsors!"

"He made you look desirable!" Haymitch intervened. "I can do nothing with an average, seemingly shy girl from District Twelve. I can however sell two star-crossed lovers. So you may thank him." Katniss snorted, but there was a hint of confusion in her eyes that may lead to a hesitant acceptance in time. For the moment however, she just stood there, arms crossed, with a stern expression.

"Come, let's go back to the penthouse," Cinna said with his calming voice. Just at that moment, Caesars voice was raised again.

"My lords… my ladies! May I have your attention again for a special announcement! There has been a small modification for the Games! But before I reveal the wise decision of President Snow, I would like to call Las Greenleaf back on stage, together with his mentor, Strider!"

Strider and Legolas looked at each other, and then at the others. They were as surprised as the two strangers were.

"What does this mean?" Strider asked.

"I don't know. But it's not normal. And I don't like it." Cinna looked truly concerned, but Haymitch brushed it off.

"Why would you worry? They are not exactly our team, so it can't have many bad consequences for us. And Las will die anyway." The elf didn't react.

"Las Greenleaf and Strider? Can you hear me? Well, my lords and ladies, I would like to require your goodwill. Perhaps a warm applause may help to call them back! Ladies and gentleman, clap for the tribute of District Thirteen and his mentor!" The cheering and clapping invaded the backstage. Strider grimaced.

"I guess we should be on our way."

"Thio garo lhû narante maer sinnarn." (it seems you will have your chance to improve my story.)

"Shut up." They quickly mounted the stairs again and entered the podium. Caesar welcomed then again, and as the audience had quieted again, Strider saw there was an extra chair placed there for him, and upon a little table, there was a white letter.

"Welcome back, welcome back! So Las, we finally get to see your mentor. Welcome, Strider!" Caesars smiled broadly as he shook his hand.

"So, apparently you two knew each other from before the Games?"

"Yes." Aragorn wasn't in the mood of playing this game. After all, he didn't have to get sponsors, he only had to receive their money to aid Legolas.

"You lived together in the forest?" He threw a glance at his friend.

"Yes."

"And what do you think. Does Las make a chance in the Games?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you in suspense. What do you think, should I tell you what President Snow has decided?" Loud approving cheers arose.

"What do you say? Should I tell you?" The audience clapped even louder.

"Alright folks. Here it comes. Please put you hands together for our new tribute, Strider from District Thirteen!"

Aragorns mouth almost fell upon as the words sank in.

Tribute.

District Thirteen.

He.

"What? But he is not supposed to fight!" Legolas exclaimed, but his shout was drowned in the cheers. Shocked, he looked at Aragorn. The man could not utter a word.

He was a tribute.

The public loved it. Their cheers were almost endless. Even Caesar had to try several times before he was able to continue the show.

"That's a dramatic turn of the events, isn't it? Now, some practical points before I release you again, boys. Your mentor will be Haymitch of District Twelve now. People who would like to sponsor for you, should therefore turn to him, with the explicit mention your generous gift is to be used for District Thirteen. Strider will not appear before the Gamemakers, hence his abilities will be hidden until the Arena."

Caesars said some more things, but neither of them could really take them in as they were struggling to comprehend what was happening. Somehow they managed to survive Caesars send-off and stumbled from the podium. There they found Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch and Cinna, equally stunned. Finally, Cinna spoke up, his eyes so great that the golden line above his eyelids wasn't visible anymore.

"This is their way to punish you." His voice was toneless.

"Punish me? What for?"

"Because you ran away from your district. Your story was made-up well, I must admit, and I'm sure some of those Capitol people have fallen for it, but President Snow didn't. Now he is sending you without training or score into the Arena," Cinna explained slowly. He contained his voice quite skilfully, but the disgust and sorrow was still audible.

"So you don't give me a chance that I survive the Games?" None of the answered at first, then Katniss opened her mouth. Her voice was remarkably soft now.

"In order to win, you'll have to kill Las. Will you do that?"

"No."

"Then you indeed have no chance to win."

"Well, it wasn't as if Las had a chance from the beginning. The righteous," Haymitch almost spit the word out, "Capitol just added another one from District Thirteen to die." There was no comment on that. The man just sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"The Capitol won't change its mind. You're in the Games, Strider, whether you like it or not. So the best you can do now, is get some sleep. Tomorrow, the Games will begin." Cina said gently. The others agreed and made their way to the lift. As Strider started to follow them –automatically, for he still was processing what he had learnt- Legolas stopped him.

"Aragorn. No matter what will happen, no matter how cruel the Games will be, I will still be with you." Aragorn was too tired and weary to react, but Legolas didn't release his hold.

"Look at me, gwador nin. Listen! We are strong, Estel. We will survive. And we will find our way back. I swear." He clasped Aragorns shoulder. Slowly, the man looked up, seeing the confidence and love in his friend's eyes. He held such a faith in the future! And he was right. It was not the place nor the time to give up. Firmly, Aragorn returned teh warrior's greeting. And if anyone had been there to see them, he would have seen for a moment the true heart of the two strangers: Legolas the elvish warrior-prince, and Aragorn, heir of Isildur, King of Gondor and the Dunedain.

But they stood alone.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :) Until next time, my friends!**

**xXx Archiril**


	7. Let the Games Begin!

**Hey**!** Thank you again for your wonderful review!s Love you all!**

**REMARK**:** I will mainly follow Legolas and Aragorn. Katniss' experiences in the Games are already described by Suzanne Collins, and I will not be so high-minded to think I can do better. Peeta may occasionally pass by ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>anani: I fear not. I'm not so into slash. It would totally screw the concept of the Games :P<strong>

**Arwenia: Perhaps it was a bit evil... *grins* Haha, glad you have come to join us! I'll try to update every week, but since the exams are coming, it is possible that that doesn't work always. Just to warn you ;)**

**basserandstuff: Well... the Games has begun! :)**

**clavina: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**Duchess of Night: I hope you didn't forget to breath then... Doesn't seem very healthy to me ;)**

**Dunedian: Ik was vergeten te antwoorden. ja, ik heb de boeken gelezen, maar slechts eenmaal. de film heb ik tweemaal gezien, en daarvan ken ik dus ook de engelse versie. Vandaar dat dit vooral film-gericht is ;)**

**Falca: As you wish... the Games has started! :)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: You're quite threatening, did you know that? Yes... eventually perhaps they might have to... or not :P**

**Zee: My sentiment exactly ;)**

* * *

><p>Thirty.<p>

The counting has started. Only thirty seconds until the Games begin. Only thirty seconds before the killing begins. Only thirty seconds before the grass will turn red. I think of Prim. She will be watching right now. I silently promise her not to die here, not in the first hour of the Games.

Twenty-five.

This is it. I am actually in the Hunger Games. I glance at Legolas. My friend catches my gaze and smiles reassuringly. I feel strengthened by this small gesture. We have been through so much. War, dark magic, dangerous forests and collapsing caves. We will get through this too. I return the smile.

Twenty.

Katniss, don't forget what Haymitch said! I silently shout at her. Do not go for the bow! Do not go for the bow! You will die! Do not go for… She looks at me. I quickly shake my head. I hope she follow my advice.

Fifteen.

I can't take the bow. If I run for the bow, I will have to kill children. So I can't take the bow. But if I do, I would be able to protect Aragorn. By killing children. So I better do not take the bow.

Ten.

Prim, do not be afraid. I will not die here. I promise.

Nine.

I look at Legolas and nod with my head towards the western forests. We will take our refuge there.

Eight.

There! That bush. I will hide there, and await the Careers.

Seven.

I scan the woods to take my thoughts of the desirable bow. It's a good forest, open, yet with enough trees to hide one quickly from view.

Six.

The bow is placed there for me. I know.

Five.

My muscles are tight, ready to run.

Four.

If the Careers don't accept me, I am dead.

Three.

The trees are calling me.

Two.

I will go for the bow.

One.

Should I?

All of a sudden, everyone was moving. The Cornucopia, only a second ago so quiet and full of tension, now became a field filled with chaotic shouts and running children. A girl was lying dead on the grass already, with Marvel towering above her. He didn't even cast a second look at her. Sprinting again, he chose another prey and pursued him.

Suddenly, an all too familiar figure came into his view. Katniss! What was she doing? She did not run for the bow, but she also didn't try to run away. He had to warn her.

"Katniss! Get out of there!" The girl quickly turned to him, so he knew that she had heard him, but she didn't react upon his shout. Instead, she started sprinting to a lonely bag that was lying not too close to the Cornucopia.

"Legolas! Tolo!" (Come!) Aragorns voice took the elf out of his immobility. He tore his eyes of the slender girl, silently wishing her the best, and started running alongside Aragorn. In a matter of seconds, they had reached the forest. The rustling shadows welcomed them. They spoke of safety and peace.

They lied.

Just as Legolas started to blend in the green shades, something silvery scraped his arm. Some meters before him, a knife planted in a large oak. With agile feet, Legolas pushed himself away from the tree and kept on running, never slowing even a second. One hand clutched his arm to stop the bleeding. The other held the knife.

Slowly, the noises of the massacre behind them started to fade away. The only sound left was their sprinting footsteps, and their panting.

"Anyone near?" Strider asked. They did not relent while Legolas quickly scanned the area.

"Running, left of us. I think it is Katniss."

"Good. Then she survived."

"Indeed." Leglas' face contorted. "Ai! That must have been painfully. She has just fallen from a quite steep slope," he clarified upon Aragorns questioning gaze.

"Let us go to the right, Legolas. I do not wish to meet her accidentally."

"Why not?" Two pitiful eyes turned to him for a moment, then focused upon the wood again.

"We're in the middle of the Games, Legolas."

"I am not going to kill her!"

"No. _You _will not." The suggestion was clear, and it shocked the elf. Could it be possible that a game turned a young, brave girl into a cold-blooded assassin? They were silent again, ran on for some minutes. Then, as after a mutual agreement, they started to slow down, until they halted, all senses alert.

"Anyone near?" Aragorn whispered. In a tree, something rustled. Swiftly, they both turned, their bodies tense. A bird flew away.

"Not anymore."

The moments passed. When nothing happened, they started to relax. Aragorn sighed.

"I think we're safe for the moment." Legolas nodded.

"Did you manage to grab some weapons?"

"Nope. Did you?" The elf showed his knife.

"Where did you get – you're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch."

"Off course it is. Let me see it."

"Really, Aragorn, it is nothing." The man took a threatening pose and stretched his arm demandingly.

"Legolas. The Games started not a quarter ago and you're hurt already. Give. Me. Your. Hand."

"Sidh, Estel! Fine!" (Peace). He gave his hand so that his friend could examine the wounds. Meanwhile, he let his senses stretch out to the woods and threw a welcome greet between the trees.

He received no response.

Frowning, the elf focused on an elm nearby, and gasped in surprise. Aragorn looked up, worried.

"Legolas? What is it?" His hand was already feeling for his sword, which he had not.

"The trees…"

"What is it with them?" Legolas stared at his friends with shocked eyes.

"They are not alive." Aragorn blinked surprised and examined the tree. It looked perfectly healthy. The leaves were glossy green, and the trunk was straight and hard.

"I don't see anything amiss. Are you sure?"

"Aragorn, I grew up between the trees. They are not dead… but they are not alive either. They have no Song, Estel." Now the man understood the anxiety of his friend. The Song was primordial for Arda. It flew through everything, every elf, every man, every flower, every river, every tree. He had never heard about a living thing without the Song.

"How can this be?"

"This world. Everything is fake here. The people. The Games. Even nature."

"Tinen, Legolas. Lathroni sì." (Be silent, Legolas. They can hear you.) He had heard of Peeta about the eyes in the Arena. Cameras, the boy had called them. It allowed the Gamemakers to control the Games. Legolas sighed frustrated, but kept his mouth. Swiftly, Aragorn ripped a part from his cloak and bound the wound with it.

"That must suffice for now. Let us be on our way again. I do not wish to tarry long here." Legolas nodded silently. Slower than before, they started running again, keeping themselves alert for any possible danger.

At a sudden, loud bang they both jumped. Legolas knife appeared in a second in his hand. Another bang followed, and then another one. Nine times. The sound resembled the one that had roared through the valley as the wall of Helm's Deep was destroyed by Saruman's dark device.

"What was that?"

"I do not know." Again they stood there, tense, waiting for something to happen. Again, nothing passed.

"Shall we move on?"

"Gladly."

The rest of the day, they marched further into the West, until they made up a camp near a large oak, that would offer them a comfortable hiding place. The few lost hours before sunset, Legolas made a spear for Aragorn out of a sturdy branch, and constructed a bow without a string. He would have to keep his eyes open for a substitution tomorrow. For now, he had to rely on his knife.

Meanwhile, Aragorn managed to find some fruits and mushrooms, and some edible roots and bast. It wasn't the most appetite of dinners they had ever had, but it would fill their stomachs and provide them energy.

When Anor had disappeared almost completely, they climbed the tree. Aragorn choose one of the lower branches to rest upon, a broad, flat one, that gave almost as much safety as a bed. Legolas off course, climbed higher, his face solemn and worried. Usually, the tree would support him, and help him by bowing branches in his direction, but this oak didn't react upon his presence at all. Finally, he found a spot to his satisfaction, and nestled there.

"Sleep well, stubborn Ranger."

"Sleep well, silly Elda."

Legolas closed his eyes, allowing the rustling of the leaves to lull him in sleep. Anor waved one last time, and then he was gone. Precisely at that moment, music filled the Arena. Both Legolas and Aragorn shot up, with the knife and the spear ready, but the threat didn't come from the ground. In the air, an image had appeared, as if the canvas that had been constructed in District Twelve, was floating here. It showed the symbol of the Capitol.

"What devilry is this?" Legolas exclaimed.

"I do not know. Be silent, Legolas." The symbol vanished, and was replaced by faces of the tributes. Legolas recognized all of them. He had helped that girl after she had fallen in the training, though she had refused his hand and had walked away. And that young boy had been so nervous during the interview, that he had torn a rip in his shirt. Fortunately, neither Caesar nor the public seemed to have noticed it. One by one, their photos filled the lifeless sky. Nine times. Then, the light extinguished. For a minute, nothing happened.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked. He looked at Legolas, but the elf didn't see it. He was still staring at the air, as if he feared the symbol would appear again.

"Nine times." Muttering, he repeated those words a few times, as if he couldn't believe them to be true.

"Legolas? Are you alright?"

"Nine times…"

"Legolas!" Hastily, Aragorn began to climb. It was quite uncertain and inelegant, but did manage to reach the branches Legolas was in. The elf still hadn't looked at him. The Ranger laid his hand upon his shoulder.

"Legolas? Please say something. What have they done to you?" Slowly, the elf turned and looked at him with mournful eyes.

"Nine times, Estel. Exactly the number of bangs we heard this afternoon. Exactly the number of the deaths today." Realisation hit Aragorn, and he understood. The bangs apparently marked the passing of one of the tributes.

Nine...

Nine children…

Legolas hid his face in the bark and wept.

**So... The Games had begun. Hope you liked it! Please review ;)**

**xXx Archiril**


	8. The Forest on Fire

**I am so sorry for the late update! I lost the story one time, so I had to rewrite it, and though it was finished friday, I really had no time at all during the weekend to update this. Plus I had a kind of writer's block. This chapter may not be very well, but I'll let you judge. id din't want to let you wait much longer ;)**

**Anyway, meet Rue this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arwenia: Hey! Thank you :) Well, I guess your chapters are a bit longer too ;) Mmm, let's see what Rue will think of it (in the next chapter) ;) But off course, only one can win... :P<strong>

**Dunedian: Bedankt! Het spijt me voor deze late update, echt te veel werk! Heb je nog steeds vakantie deze week?**

**Falca: Thanks ;) Yes, he definitely needs a hug ;)**

**Jessie: Thank you! The story will also focus upon Aragorn and Legolas, since they are our new characters**

**Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste: Thank you! It was my aim to make this as realistic as possible :) Mmm, yes, I remember. Is that not correct? :) Btw, beautiful penname! What does it mean and where did you get it from?**

**Pipkin in the Grass: I still have to decide whether they will live... or not :P**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Intellectual challenge ;) I will keep that in mind! :P**

**Zee: group hug with Falca, Legolas and Aragorn! :P**

* * *

><p>"Aragorn. Wake up."<p>

"Mmmm."

"Aragorn. I'm not joking. Wake up, quickly!" The urgent tone in Legolas' voice efficiently shook the man out of his dreams. He opened his eyes and looked around. Legolas was sitting squat on the branch next to him, his improvised bow-without-a-string and their supplies upon his back. He looked nervous, and kept on throwing glances behind the Ranger.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, turning around. He didn't see any unusual.

"Don't you smell it?" The man sniffed.

Smoke. His eyes widened.

Fire.

"Okay." Quickly, he jumped out of the tree, immediately followed by his friend. Then he searched the tree with his eyes for any belongings they might have forgotten.

"Do you have everything on your back?"

"Bow, spear, knife and food. Yep. I think we should get running," Legolas answered lightly, but there was a concerned edge in his voice. Aragorn looked around. A reddish glow was already painting the trees.

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure." They sprinted away, but their hesitation had cost them some time. Already, fire was taking down trees next to them. The only way possible was straight ahead now, through the bushes and the dense forest. Would this be Greenwood the Great, or Lothlorien, or even Fangorn, the trees would have helped Legolas and in the process Aragorn. But they weren't in Middle-Earth anymore, and the wood wasn't cooperative at all. It just slowed them down.

Nervously, Aragorn looked back. They weren't quick enough. Instead of the threatening glue, the flames were now clearly visible, roaring loudly. Momentarily, he even thought he could distinguish a shimmering shade of a Balrog. That moment of distraction was enough. He didn't see the raised trunk before he tripped over it. Rashly, he collapsed against the ground. His vision faltered for a moment. Luckily, Legolas had seen it.

"Estel!" The elf quickly ran back and wanted to lift Aragorn upon his feet, but a wave of dizziness overcame the man and he couldn't stay straight.

"Aragorn. Please, my friend. I know you are hurt, but we have to keep moving. There is water nearby, I can smell it! We just have to-" The elven warrior cried out in pain as a burning branch dropped from a tree above them and hit his head hard. He fell upon the ground.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shook his head to sweep away the last black spots and knelt next to his friend. A large gash above his temple was spilling blood upon his fair face. His eyes were closed. Gently, the man shook his shoulder, and slapped his face.

"Legolas. Wake up! Legolas! Come on! We have to get moving!" The elf didn't react at all. Desperately, Aragorn looked up. The fire was approaching swiftly. Already, smoke was swirling around them. A gust pushed it straight into Aragorns nose and throat. The man started coughing violently and bent double, trying to clear his lungs. It didn't help much. Violently he kept on whooping, until the Valar had mercy on him and allowed him some fresh air, that immediately vanquished again in the smoke. Some fiery sparkles accompanied it. They had to get on. Quickly.

Aragorn stood up, lifting Legolas in his arms. The head of the elf lolled lifelessly against his shoulder.

"Hold on, Legolas. I'll get you out of here." Arduously, he put one foot before the other. His lungs were burning, and his muscles were trembling while he was trying not to cough, for if he did, he would not be able to stop and then he couldn't go on anymore. The fire was gaining on them, rapidly. He had to move faster. But which way? The smoke obscured all. He just went in the direction where the air wasn't that hot. Had Legolas not spoken of a river nearby? How far can that be? Was he going the right way? He had no idea.

Heat. He had to move faster! Valiantly, he tried to increase his speed, but it turned out for the worse. Because of the smoke, he couldn't see the rock beneath his feet. For the second time in less then a quarter, he collapsed against the ground, harder than before, since he was trying to shield Legolas from the impact. He groaned and tried to get up, but is limbs were far too heavy to that. He could only raise his head. There, far away, he could finally see the river Legolas spoke of. A silver, cool ribbon, tainted by the black ashes. It looked impossibly far. He wondered how he could ever get there.

With a sigh, he dropped his head again and closed his eyes for a second. He was so tired. He just needed a moment of rest and then he would get Legolas out of here! Just a minute... The roaring of the fire overwhelmed his ears. He really should get up now... Just ten more seconds... The heath was burning his back... He really was so sleepy... Gently, he pulled Legolas against him and covered him with his body. The elven face looked so peaceful. He wouldn't feel a thing...

Once more, Aragorn raised his heavy eyes to the river, and blinked. A shadowy figure ran into his vision. He blinked again. The figure didn't disappear. In fact, she became more clear. A little human girl, black-skinned as the Haradrim in the East, and as Cinna. Wide, terrified eyes, but a determined mouth. Without a word, she grabbed Legolas arl and pulled. The elf moved about an inch. She pulled again. Aragorn resisted the folly urge to laugh. In this tempo, she would never reach the river. He should help her. Perhaps this wasn't the time yet to give up.

The man sighed heavily and scrambled on his feet. Then he too, Legolas' other arm and pulled him togeter with the little girl forward. Strange. The elf felt a lot heavier then else.

Later, Aragorn couldn't quite remember how he had managed to survive the fire. His memories were filled with coughing and wheezing, the black girl and his fair friend, the heath of the flames and the coolness of the silver water. All of a sudden, he found himself on the other bank of a little river. He turned around. The fire was looming above them, hissing angrily at the water, but the stream wouldn't let it pass. Relieved, Aragorn let himself fall upon the ground.

"Thank you," he said to the girl. There came no response. Frowning, the man opened his eyes again. She was gone. Confused, Aragorn sat up and looked around. There were some rocks around them, covering them from the view. Then the forest took over the territory once more.

A groan made Aragorns attention shift to the elf next to him. Legolas's face contorted and he softly felt his wound with his hand.

"Hush. Lay still, Legolas. Let me see to it." Quickly, the Ranger knelt beside his friend. He had a large gash upon his temple that was bleeding rather nastily, but the elf wasn't in danger. If the branch had hit him a little more to the left or the right, he wouldn't have been knocked unconscious. It was bad luck. After having ripped another stroke of his mantle, Aragorn bound the wound.

"Legolas, listen to me. I do not want to see you up between this and an hour. If I must, I will bind you to the rock. Do we understand each other?" Legolas scowled.

"Aragorn, it's nothing but a scratch."

"Off course it is. That's why you were unconscious, don't you."

"Estel-"

"No. I do not want to hear any arguments anymore. You. Stay. Still." Legolas looked offended, but obeyed. Perhaps the wood had hit him harder than he had thought. Aragorn stayed with him for a moment, making sure he wouldn't get up, and then took some fruits and mushrooms out of his pouch. They were somewhat smashed, but they seemed still edible. Carefully, he arranged them upon a flat rock, not too nearby, and backed down to see whether she would take it or not. From his place upon his ground, Legolas looked at him sceptically.

"Are you sure your head didn't hit anything in your fall?" he called.

"I'm sure, thank you for your concern. And don't shout that loudly, we're still in the Games," the man retorted light-heartedly. He heard the elf sigh loudly.

"What _are_ you doing, Estel?"

"There was a girl helping us. She dragged you out of the forest. Perhaps she would like to eat something!" In the last sentence he raised his voice, but the girl didn't return. Behind him, Legolas shifted.

"Are you sure you are all right, Aragorn? You surely didn't hit your head?"

"I did not."

"'Cause there is no one in the woods." For a moment, Aragorn was stupefied.

"Yes, she is."

"No, she is not. Trust me, Estel. At least, she isn't near."

"But she was here. A little, black-skinned girl. She looked a bit like Cinna, but then younger. I think she is about fourteen year."

"Well, she isn't here anymore." The elf hadn't finished his sentence when a slender girl emerged from the forest, running to the rocks. There she halted, hesitantly, her eyes asking them whether she could trust them. Next to him, he heard Legolas muttering.

"A human girl who can climb trees. That's something new." Aragorn ignored him.

"It's all right, little girl. We won't hurt you. I promise. Are you hungry?" She nodded, but didn't come closer.

"I helped you. Can you help me?" Her voice was high and pure. A children's voice, if not for the fear and concern in it.

"Off course, penneth. What is it?" The girl took a deep breath.

"The girl that was training with you is captured in a tree, surrounded by the Carreers. She can't get out. But you can climb well. Can you not safe her?" Her question was directed at Legolas, but before the elf could consent, Aragorn interrupted him.

"Why would you want to help her?" The girl blushed and looked at the ground.

"I.. I don't know… I like her. She was always nice to me. And I do not want the Carreers to win this time." Her voice was uncertain, as if she wasn't convinced of her own words. Yet Aragorn didn't believe she was lying, and Legolas did neither.

"I will come with you, if you show me the way, penneth."

"Hold on a second, Legolas. You're not fit to travel. I will go." Legolas laughed softly.

"You? You cannot even climb a low oak. I will go. I told you before it's just a scratch."

"Legolas…"

"Aragorn…" They looked at each other, the one threateningly, the other innocent yet stubborn. Then the elf elegantly rose.

"Show me they way, penneth. Aragorn, perhaps you can find something to make a string with. This morning, I made another bow for you. It's there, near the provisions, so if you can pull a string on it, you should be able to hunt down some food. If we've not returned within the day, you shouldn't keep hanging around here. I'll find you later then."

"You better be back within the day. I'm not going to carry our provisions by myself." Legolas snorted, but didn't comment. Instead he grabbed Aragorns arm in a warrior greet and walked to the girl, taking one of the two spears with him, and his useless bow.

"Let us be on our way, penneth. What is your name, actually?

"Rue," the girl answer silently. "I am from District Eleven." She lead them through the trees.

"District Eleven? Isn't that agriculture?

"It is. We have many fruit trees."

"So that's where you learnt to climb that well."

"Thank you." She was so shy. She should be in the trees that she so loved, not here in the Arena, waiting for her death. Silently, Legolas promised he would try to protect her, no matter the cost. The Capitol would have to alter the rules a bit. But Rue from District Eleven would survive.

"Is it far away?"

"Not very far. A bit down the river."

Silently as ghosts they slid through the forest. Legolas admired her stealth. Very few human children could walk that silently. Suddenly, Rue stood still.

"We'll have to climb, otherwise they'll see us," she whispered. Legolas nodded and mentioned to a nearby tree. Immediately, the girl started to climb, with the elf following her. When they were high enough, Rue handily leapt to the branch of another tree. In that way, they made a quick path through the top of the forest.

Soon enough, the girl halted. She looked at him, and the pointed at an old, large oak. A girl was sleeping there. Katniss! Legolas tightened his muscles to jump into the tree –it was a great distance, but he should be able to cross it- as Rue stopped him. She shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked silently. Immediately, Rue put her hand before his mouth to make him hush. She was scared. When Legolas looked down, he saw the reason. Some of the Carreers were lying beneath the tree. Marvel was there too –and Peeta. The elven eyes narrowed. He didn't understand this. The boy was sleeping, yet he was not bound, so he was no prisoner. But only one could win the Games. Why was he trying to protect the Carreers then? Or why were the Carreers protecting him? Was this also a strategy of the Games?

A lithe hand was placed upon his shoulder and made his gaze follow the other hand. Rue pointed at a beehive higher in the tree. Her arm trembled. It seemed as if she was more afraid of the bees than of the Carreers. Legolas looked at her, confused, and shrugged questioningly. Soft as the petals of the first flowers in spring, she answered him, more mouthing then actually saying.

"Tracker Jackers. Poison." The elf looked at the bees again. They seemed pretty normal, but he decided to trust the little tribute. Surely she knew more about this world.

"What do you want me to do?" he mouthed.

"Wake her." A shadow of a grin passed Legolas' mouth. That was easy enough. He had examined so many ways to wake up lazy humans in a tree. Hastily he glanced around and noticed some acorns. He grinned. That should do it.

With a few of them in his hand, he started aiming. He surely couldn't afford missing. The chance to wake the sleeping tributes at the ground was too great. He waited for a second, and then threw the little projectile. It hit Katniss upon the hip. The girl stirred, but didn't look at them.

"Com'on, Katniss. Look at me." He threw another acorn. It hit the girl at the same spot. This time, she luckily looked in their direction. Her eyes widened as she sat up. Legolas waved meriily, a great grin upon his face. Rue however, quickly put a finger upon her mouth and pointed at the Tracker Jackers. The shock was clearly visible upon Katniss' face. Apparently, those bees truly weren't just bees.

Rue made a sawing gesture with her hand. Katniss nodded and started to climb to the hive. For a moment, Legolas was confused. He had thought they would get Katniss and return to their camp. Why was she climbing higher? There were few branches there that were connected with their tree.

Ten seconds later, when she had taken out her knife, the comprehension came. She was trying to let the hive fall upon the tributes! And Rue had given her the idea! The elf was shocked. All of a sudden, the innocent, black-skinned girl had become an assassin. Legolas closed his eyes. This world was mad!

The branch was on the verge of breaking. Rue tapped him upon the shoulder.

"We should go. Quickly!" She turned around and began running as fast as she could upon the tree; but Legolas couldn't follow her. Perhaps Rue didn't care that people died, but Peeta was down there. Though he didn't know what the boy was up to, the elf did remember his friendly words and his warnings for in the Games. He had to warn him. In one fluid motion, he put all of the acorns in one hand and swung them to the boy. To his credit, Peeta woke immediately.  
>"Peeta! Get out of there!" Legolas hissed. The tribute looked at him baffled. The elf sighed and pointed upwards, to Katniss and the heave. The branch was about to break. For a moment, Peeta was shocked. Then he sprung up and ran. It that moment, the heave fell.<p>

It was chaos. With a loud buzzing, all of the furious bees exited their home and picked a target to cool their anger on. In a second, the air was filled with high screams and buzz. Peeta was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully he would escape the poison.

"Las! Come!" Rue had noticed he wasn't following her, and was beckoning him from a couple of trees farther away. After one last gaze at the terrible scene beneath him, Legolas prepared himself to run, as he felt a sharp sting in his cheek. It started burning immediately.

Poison! He sprinted away, but another bee found a target in his neck, and then another. Soon, four little wounds were spreading fire in his veins. Still, Legolas wouldn't slow down. He had to get to Aragorn! He had promised!

But it became so difficult to walk. The world was beginning to turn around him, and waves of dizziness overcame time to time, he slid from his branch, and one time he would have fallen, if Rue hadn't pushed him towards a broader piece of wood. Why were the trees waving that much? Was there a storm? And shouldn't the air be blue, instead of green and purple? Legolas moaned. He was so dizzy! Perhaps it was better if he closed his eyes for a second, and slept. But a certain girl was still urging him to move on.

More crawling then walking, the elf kept on moving through the trees. Sweat began to drip from his brow. Truly their camp haden't been that far! Where was Rue taking him? His feet hit the branches harder and harder as he had to struggle to keep upright. All of sudden, he found nothing but air beneath him. And he fell.

And never hit the ground.

**Cliffie ;) Please review!**

**xXx Archiril**


	9. Lissuin

**Hey! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They made me finish this earlier then I had expected. It's shorter than usual, but I had to stop at this moment, it seemed a nice cliffie... Dont know when i will upload again, exams are coming closer and closer... But stay tuned! ;)**

**Oh, the mentioned song has been based upon Hijo de la Luna from Mecano, a Spanish song :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arwenia: Legolas have to survive... for now :P Others have asked me to show the Capitols POV too. Firstly, I didn't want that (for one of the pluspunts of Collins was that she just showed the Arena from Katniss' POV, which drew you into the story. But then again, this is a fic, and here I guess you are right ;) So... Capitol's POV :P<strong>

**Dunedian: Haha, speciaal voor jou een snelle update ;) Je doet me opnieuw blozen! Heb je de boeken gelezen OF de films gezien? Want ik ga er in deze fic wel van uit dat je weet wat er gebeurt met Katniss en Rue :) Wanneer is je volgende vakantie dan?**

**Falca: Off course he gets hurt ;) That's the fun in it :P But I will try to be gentle. Try. :P Heat means warmth? **

**Flynn0110: Bedankt! Ik studeer geen Engels meer, maar hoe meer je hier leest, hoe meer woordenschat je opbouwt ;) Best handig :) Hopelijk vind je dit ook mooi! ;)**

**LikeIdTellU: Thank you! I hope you like this one too, I personally think it's better than the previous one ;)**

**thewayfaringstrangers: Thanks! I'm glad you think that, usually my (own) characters create themselves :P I'm glad Legolas and Aragorn have decided to be nice for me :)**

**Wingbeats on the Wind: No, I do remember you, you had this (beautiful) name :) How are you? It has been quite a long time :)**

**Zee: Soon enough? ;)**

* * *

><p>Aragorn took another of the leaves out of the pocket and laid it upon one of Legolas' wounds.<p>

He was worried. Rue had shown him a little plant with great leaves that he should use to treat the elf's wounds, and had said that the effects of the poison should wear of in a three days. Then she had disappeared for a few days, before she had returned yesterday, with Katniss. The girl had been stung by the Tracker Jackers too, but she was up and well now. They had gone hunting at this moment.– that is, Katniss was, Rue was trying to find some edible fruits or mushrooms.

Aragorn sighed and turned to Legolas, gently taking the used leaves away and replacing them by fresh ones. Rue had been wrong. The three days were long over, but the elf was still lying here, tossing and moaning, sweat upon his brow. From time to time he cried out, but most of the time he was murmuring nonsense, until the man would sing an elvish song. Then we would calm down completely, only to be caught by his feverish dreams later on.

Aragorn clenched his fists in frustration. He felt so helpless! None of the medicinal herbs he knew were present here, leave alone he had any athelas to soothe his friend. And the plant that Rue used, didn't seem to work for the elf. The man just didn't understand. Why would an elf be so sick of poison where a human girl with the same ailment was healed already?

"No! No! Iris!" Legolas body jerked as his nightmare became more livid. Quickly, Aragorn covered his mouth and pulled the elf against him. They could not risk being discovered now. Not when Legolas was so vulnerable. Softly, he started to sing an old lullaby, one that Legolas too had sung for him when he was but a little child in the house of Elrond. It told about the Lady Moon, who made a full circle when he child was happy, but curbed into a cradle when he was crying. Slowly, the elf started to relax again. His head pushed heavier against Aragorns chest, and his face smoothed. A deep sigh made his chest rise and fall.

"How is he?" Katniss. He had heard the girl coming to them during his song, but his attention had been focused upon his friend. Now he gently placed Legolas upon the cloak again and turned.

"Not well. I do not understand! Why don't he just wake?"

"I have no clue. If he had too much poison in his veins, he should have died long ago. But he only had four stings." Secretly, the girl saw her suspicions confirmed. The lad couldn't survive long in the Arena. Perhaps it was more merciful to end this here and now, but she knew she had to get past Strider then, for the man would never give up hope, even when there was none left. And –foolish as she was- she also wanted the boy to wake up. Just as she wanted Rue to stay alive. Just as she wanted so many impossible things.

"Perhaps you should change the leaves?" Rue's clear voice suggested, but the man shook his head.

"I did a few minutes ago. It has no effect. Could there by any chance grow athelas here? It's also called kingsfoil in the common tongue."

"Not that I know of," Rue answered. Katniss wrinkled her forehead in thought.

"My mother sometimes uses an herb. It has no name, but it is used as a last resort when she doesn't know what to do anymore. Sometimes it works, but sometimes it can also aggravate the patient's condition until death. It's a risky thing."

"Can you show it to me?"

"Would you risk it?"

"I would like to see the herb first. Perhaps I know it."

"Fair enough." Katniss turned and disappeared. She had seen the plant a little further, while she was hunting, but she hadn't taken it with her. It had an unpredictable outcome, and if she would ever need it, she doubted whether she would be still with her senses to prepare a tea with the plant. Her mother had pressed several times that it could only be used in emergency.

But this was an emergency, wasn't it? Perhaps they should wait a little longer. He might wake one day. But it wasn't normal anymore. And every day they stayed near the same place, the chances that they got caught increased. If they used to herb, they could leave his fate to the fortune. And when he did die, it wouldn't be her fault.

There it was. A frail, golden flower, almost hid in the grass. She picked it up, allowing the sweet fragrance to find its way towards her nose. It smelled like honey, one of the marvels of the Capitol she had tasted. Back in District Twelve few did even know about its existence.

When she arrived at their camp, Strider and Rue were sitting near Las, who had started moaning again. They desperately tried to calm him down, but it didn't seem to work. Quickly, Katniss strode to them and presented the herb. Strider almost snatched it out of her hand and smelled. A relieved smile spread over his face.

"Lissuin." He held it under the boy's nose. Las was soothed almost immediately and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Rue, could you boil some water, if you would like? I'll make a tea of it." Surprised, Katniss looked at him.

"Did you hear what I said about the risks? He could die."

"He could. But he won't."

"What makes you that certain?"

"I just know." The man smiled as he saw Katniss' baffled expression. Little did the girl know of elves. The herb was indeed fairly dangerous for humans, but for an elf, it had a healing ability. It had grown upon Tol Eresseä, but had been brought to Numenor as an adornment for the wedding of Aldarion and Elendis.  
>Soon enough, the water was boiling, and Aragorn threw the golden petals in it. It smelled sweet.<p>

"Katniss, could you please help holding him upright? I do not want him to choke." The girl didn't answer, but carefully pushed the elf against her chest. Then Aragorn slowly dripped some of the warm liquid in his mouth, praying that Legolas had still enough strength to swallow. Much to his relief, his friend did. It took a while before the elf had consumed half of the cup. Aragorn would have liked it better when he had drunk the whole amount, but Legolas seemed to be exhausted. Sleep was more important now.

"Get some rest, Legolas. I'll be here. I promise." Aragorn thought he saw the hint of a smile before the elf's face relaxed. His breathing seemed to be less laboured.

"Do you think he will get better?" Rue asked silently. Aragorn nodded.

"Yes. He is strong. He will." They sat for a while near the wounded boy, when Katniss scraped her throat.

"Strider, I wanted to speak you of this sooner, but Las needed our attention. I think it is time we move on."

"Le-, Las is not fit to travel."

"I know. But Rue told me about the Carreers. Apparently, they have collected their provisions near the Cornucopia. I want to destroy it." On this, Aragorn looked up.

"Destroy it? How will you do that?"

"Rue will create a diversion, while I set fire to it. I'll find a way."

"You cannot go. It's too dangerous."

"I was not asking for your permission. I was just informing you. Rue and I will go tomorrow." Aragorn sighed. He had forgotten that the girl hadn't accepted him as leader, though he didn't want to let her go that easily.

"If you have no concern for yourself, then have some for Las. When you will destroy their shelter, they will be forced into the woods. That could lead them to us."

"Then you should move."

"As I already said, Las is in no condition to wander around."

"Then leave him. Strider, there can only be one winner. And seeing how weak he is now, the chances that that will be him, are very small. It should be more merciful to end this here." For a moment, Aragorn was too shocked to utter a sound. Just as he was to lash out, he saw the frustration and grief in her eyes. It wasn't cruelty that made her say this. It was pity. So he bit his angry retort away, and bowed his head.

"If I can't persuade you not to go, I'll try to carry Las away from here before the Carreers come. Just be careful, Katniss, and you too, Rue. I would not like any of you to die, despite all what you have said about these Games."

Katniss quickly looked away.

"You should not say that. For if we both survive, then sooner or later one of us has to kill the other."

"We'll find a way out." Katniss wanted to say something, but then shook her head and walked away, to the fire, where she put some herbs and part of the rabbit she had caught into the remaining of the boiling water. This would be the last diner they would have together, she knew that in her heart. They should enjoy it as long as they could.

* * *

><p>Thoughtfully, Seneca stared at the images of the four tributes.<p>

He didn't like this.

He didn't like this at all.

The plan that president Snow had charged him with, was failing miserably. The idea was that the two strangers should die in the Arena – preferably quite spectacularly. That would be a proper punishment for those two runaways. The people of the Capitol might have swallowed that sweet, cute story about two boys being left in the wilderness, but not Snow neither Seneca were that stupid.

They had fled their Districts.

And that could not be left scot-free.

That's why they had waited so long before announcing that Strider would have to fight too. He looked strong and ready to fight. He shouldn't have training. Las on the other hand, had been a good diversion, and the dramatic turn of events at Caesars show had been truly unexpected. Everything had gone according plan.

The only problem was that they refused to die.

That they didn't die at the Cornucopia, wasn't alarming. Many died in the first minutes of the Games, but many also could escape. Seneca himself had seen the most clumsy and scared children run away. But usually they were finished of the next day.

Las and Strider didn't. They had survived the night, and the next day. They had even survived the firestorm he had sent to them. He didn't understand. The two, uncertain strangers, one of them barely more than a boy, had become seasoned warriors in the forest, finding any kind of food easily. And they skilfully had avoided the other Tributes on their flight. They had even crafted their own weapons! That wasn't the intention! The idea was that the stronger tributes could claim the weapons, and therefore have an advantage, while the weaker ones were forced to have a try too if they didn't want to be slaughtered later in the Games... whereby they were drawn to the Cornucopia Massacre.

But the two strangers now had wrecked the whole concept! What if future tributes would do the same? The only good thing was that the younger one, Las, had been poisoned by the Tracker Jackers. But it even seemed that he was healing!

Frustrated, Seneca turned around. Gamemakers were not allowed to be partial, but most of them didn't get an order from President Snow himself. The two tributes had to die! Perhaps it had been a mistake to make them representatives from District Thirteen. They didn't want old memories to be revived, memories about a rebellion that had almost succeeded… One more reason they should die.

But how?

He couldn't use the firestorm again. It had been quite effective –if the tribute of District Eleven hadn't helped him, they would have stayed in it. But he couldn't apply the same trick twice. It would be a shame for the Capitol and a shame for his creativity.

Perhaps he could lead the Carreers to them… No, that would be too partial. Making sure tributes died was acceptable, helping them was entirely another matter.

What if he let the river overflow? But then they just would climb upon the rocks, and he couldn't get the water high enough to wash them away.

He could however, add a little surprise to it…

Pleased with himself, Seneca strode to one of his assistants.

"Mister Gray, you are on duty during the night, don't you?"

"Indeed Seneca," the man answered. He had woven his white hair in a large crown upon his head, and his eyelids and lips were painted silver. When he spoke, the pearls in his hair tinkled softly.

"Good. I want you to make a design for me. On my desk in an hour." He watched how the man skilfully logged out and opened his designer's map.

"What kind of design do you wish?"

"It must have following treats…"

While he was explaining his purpose, mister Grays' eyes widened in surprise and anticipation. His fingers itched to get started. It was a simple trap, but ingenious. This would be one of the highlights of the Games!

And meanwhile, Aragorn stood watch near Legolas, and Rue and Katniss. Little did they know about the ordeals they would have to face.

***Dodges any kind of stuff one might throw***

**See you later!**

**Please review ;)**

**xXx Archiril**


	10. A Photo in the Sky

**Here we are again! Not much to say this time, only a huge thank you for your reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arwenia: haha, I'm glad I made you happy then! Thank you for your review! You made me blush! :)<strong>

**dancinqueen: *Jack Sparrow tone* Missed me! *hides under the table* Don't throw anything! Here's your update! Don't kill me! ;)**

**Dunedian: Wel, eigenlijk is het lissuin, een ander kruid ;) Het lijkt erg op athelas, maar er zijn verschillen :P Veel vragen, maar geen antwoorden... of misschien een paar, in dit hoofdstuk ;) Ik hou van je reviews! :P**

**Jessie: Thank you! ;)**

**LikeIdTellU: Thanks :) As soon as I find the time, I'll correct it! Thank you for mentioning! :)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Oh, it's one of the personages who live in my head :P She had come in some of my stories, but they aren't good, so I wouldn't recommend you to read them ;) But i might write a story about them, later on, some day... :P**

* * *

><p>"If everything will go well, we'll meet each other again tonight, here."<p>

"If everything goes well." Katniss casted an irritated gaze at the Ranger.

"It _will_ go well."

"I am comforted than that you can see in the future." Aragorn had been sceptical all morning, even though it wasn't his usual behaviour. Katniss repeated for herself that he hadn't slept this night out of concern for Legolas, and tried to bit back an angry retort.

"Fine. If you're gonna be grumpy, I do not think we have anything left to say anymore." She turned around, picked up her bow and began to walk towards Rue, who was waiting near Legolas. The elf had woken this morning, and though he was still very weak, he had managed to eat some of the remaining rabbit from yesterday. Now he was sitting against one of the boulders, his eyes closed. It seemed Rue was telling him a funny story, for he had a smile around his lips. Katniss hadn't walked two meters, when a strained voice behind her sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should not have spoken like that." Katniss nodded and bowed her head.

"I know you do not approve this. But we are still in the middle of the Games, and I do not want to make it the Carreers easy. They will have to fight for their food, just as we do. And if we are lucky, they didn't train on that."

"I understand your purpose, Katniss. I just hope that you will not get in any danger." Katniss snorted.

"This whole Game means danger, Strider. But if it can reassure you, I will not die without a fight. I will not give up."

"Then I wish you the best, Girl on Fire. May the odds be ever in your favour." His voice and face were solemn, but his grey eyes stood warm, yet worried. Katniss smiled.

"And in yours, Strider." She threw the bow over her shoulder and looked at Rue.

"Rue! Are you ready?" The little girl nodded.

"Is it time already?"

"I fear it is. We'll have to collect some firewood too to make piles. And the sooner we begin, the sooner we can come back. Strider, I trust you made diner by then?"

"Your wish is my command, my lady," the man grinned with a mock-bow. Katniss felt a smile tugging on her lips.

"Good. Las, keep well! Come, Rue, let's go." The girl said some last words to the elf, and ran over to Katniss. In a few minutes, they had faded away in the forest. Aragorn watched them go away with an uneasy feeling in his heart. He should stop them. Something terrible was going to happen.

But he knew fully well that Katniss would never ever listen to him. The only thing he could do now, was praying that Elbereth and Manwë would protect them, and staying alert for any possible danger. And cleaning up camp for this day. If the Carreers were driven out of their hiding place, they could come this way. Legolas and he better spent the day hidden until Anor left them. In a matter of minutes, they had packed all their stuff and erased any trace of their presence.

"So, which way will we go?" Legolas asked. The elf stood tall and proud again and his eyes were clear, though his skin was a little too pale for Aragorns liking. Nevertheless, he had recovered rather quickly, even considered his elven healing abilities. Not for the first time, Aragorn thanked the Valar that they had created Lissuin.

"I would suggest we follow the boulders. You can hear the Carreers coming then, but with a bit of luck, they won't see us if we're behind the stones. And perhaps we find a hiding place, so that we won't have to be on the move the whole day long."

"Fine for me. Let us –" The last part of his sentence was washed away as a wave of roaring water crushed against the boulders near the river and conquered the terrain. Before one of them could react, the water had reached their feet and knocked the over. Fortunately, it had lost much power and retreated soon enough. For a second, the two friends were lying there, dazed. Then Legolas scrambled up.

"How in the world…?" he sputtered, staring at the water. Exactly that moment, the river rose again, angrily.

"Legolas! Watch out!" The water hit them again, harder and more savage than before. This time, it wouldn't let them go easily. Legolas desperately tried to get his feet upon the ground – the water couldn't be higher then his chest, so if only he could stand…- but the current and the boulders took control over his body and smashed him several times against the stones and the ground. He gasped in pain when his head was pushed against a rock really hard. For a moment, he was too dizzy to do anything. Lucky for him, the wave had lost its power again, and released its grip. The elf was lying prone in the mud now, taking in air greedily. Somewhere, he vaguely heard Aragorn calling his name.

"Legolas! Legolas, are you alright? Answer me, my friend!" Legolas groaned, currently the only thing he was able to. Then, he managed to pry open an eye.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"I don't like the Games." His friend grinned.

"Neither do I, gwador."

"Shouldn't we get upon a boulder?" Aragorn looked up to the river. It seemed calm now, but it had been like that a few seconds before the first wave had stricken too.

"Aye, I think we should. Lay still, Legolas."

"I can walk!" Aragorn pointedly ignored him while he took the elf in his arms, climbed a little and shove him upon a boulder. Then he took up there provisions and pushed them next to the elf. Then he climbed up too.

Just in time. A third wave suddenly arose from the river and roared against the boulders. When it broke upon the stone, it sent foam and watery mist over the two already soaked friends, but it couldn't get a grasp upon them anymore. Furiously, it hissed beneath them, before retreating.

"This is not natural," Legolas voiced his concerns. His eyes were worried when he searched the river for any sign another wave would crash upon them. Everything stayed calm.

"Indeed. Could it be that Saruman…?"

"No. That's the strange thing, Estel. I can't feel any evil presence in the water. The river is dead. Yet someone can command it, as one plays with a puppet." They stared at the water a few inches below them. It was mingled with blood. Aragorns attention snapped to Legolas' wound.

"Let me see to your head." Still distracted, Legolas brought a hand to the bleeding and cringed. Quickly, he composed himself again.

"Leave it, Aragorn. I'm fine. I- aw!" Aragorn had grasped the elven head and was examining the wound carefully. After a few minutes, he let go.

"There is not much I can do about it right now. Just be careful and try not to hit you head again."

"That would be difficult. I just _love_ to smash my head against things," Legolas answered sarcastically, before his eyes went wide again.

"Estel! Watch out!" There was little they could do though. The river once again swelled, even higher than before, and attacked their boulder with a might that could have surpassed that of Saruman's black powder in Helm's Deep. There was no defense possible. Roaring, the water smashed the two friend of the rock and pulled them to the river, where they were carried away. Fast. Legolas couldn't even cry out to Aragorn. He just had to try to keep his head high, and wait until the current slowed down.

But it was difficult. The water was twisting and turning, grabbing his legs and trying to pull them down, while other waves tried to embrace his head. From time to time, they managed to overwhelm him, but the elf could break its grip again, sputtering wildly. The water hissed in frustration and launched a new attack, savagely, cruelly… successfully. Without warning, Legolas was thrown to the bottom of the river, and was being held there by a strong current. He struggled violently to break its grip, but without avail. He only exhausted himself. Soon, his lungs were burning and he was seeing black dots dancing before his eyes. He no longer had the power to fight against the water.

By the Valar, no! He could not give up! Aragorn would never forgive him! He would never forgive himself! He mustered all his strength to reach out to the sun, but his body had been taken by spasms and he couldn't control his limbs anymore. Motionless as a doll in the river he floated, his eyes focused upon the golden smear some inches above his head. All of a sudden, a shadow obscured the light. But he saw no more.

* * *

><p>The Arena was not quiet that day. Not quiet at all.<p>

Somewhere beneath the dense, green canopy of the forest, a boy was fighting for his life, covering his body with mud and branches as he had done in his mother's bakery, to blend into the environment. In the East, a boy and a girl were foraging on their own, staying hidden and silent. The girl slowly advanced to the Cornucopia to steal some food of the great pile there, not knowing that a little further, the forest concealed another maiden. Her bow was drawn and her eyes alert for any sign that the former habitants of the place might come back. But except for one, they all were running through the wood, in chase of a little, dark-haired girl.

Then, a great explosion ripped the seemingly peace apart, and all of the tributes startled for a moment, before continuing what they were doing – fighting for their lives.

But far away from this chaos, down the river that crossed the Arena, flowing eastwards, two figures were lying very still, their legs still immersed in the water, one of them with his arms wrapped protectively around the waist of the golden-haired one. Then, as the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon, the man stirred. His eyelids fluttered open, and he trembled in the cool evening breeze. His clothing was still soaking wet. Slowly, he rose, and looked around. As his gaze stroke Legolas' lifeless form, his eyes widened.

"Legolas! My friend, wake up!" The elf did not move an inch. Worried, Aragorn felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one, albeit slowly. His skin felt far too cold for an elf.

"Fine job, elf. Unconscious for the second time in two days. One would think you search danger," the man said to his unconscious friend. Naturally, there came no answer. Sighing, Aragorn stood up and quickly gathered some firewood. A few minutes later, a little, smokeless fire was burning. Gently, the man laid Legolas next to him and undressed his upper body. His wet cloths would only serve to chill him. Then he took of his own shirt too, but made sure his weapons –one of the two spears, Katniss had the other one, and a bow- were within reach.

And he waited.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, Legolas moaned and turned his head away from the fire. Then he opened his eyes. For a moment, he was staring at the sky, confused.

"Welcome back, my friend," Aragorn smiled as he put another branch upon their campfire. The elf instantly looked at him, and he frowned.

"Estel? What happened?"

"We decided to go for a swim. Don't you remember?" the man replied sarcastically. Legolas scowled.

"I remember that! But how did we come here?"

"I pulled you out. You were near drowning. But I fear I have fallen asleep as soon as we were on dry ground. You may say that the river is dead, but I swear it was trying to kill us!" Legolas looked thoughtful, but didn't comment, so they just sat there, in amiable silence. Then the man grinned.

"Katniss is going to kill us."

"What so funny about that?"

"You don't know how many times I told her not to go and to be careful. But off course it had to be us who encountered trouble." He grinned again, but Legolas looked preoccupied.

"I wonder whether they'll be all right." Aragorn sobered quickly.

"They will be. Katniss is though."

"It's not Katniss I'm worrying about. Rue talked to me before she left. She had a really bad feeling. She was scared, Estel. I should have never let her go."

"You couldn't have stopped her. Believe me, I tried."

"You tried to stop Katniss. Perhaps we should have tried to convince them to delay their operation, so that I could come with her, and Rue could stay with you." Aragorn snorted.

"Remember last time you went with a girl on a rescue mission? You floated between life and death for three days!" Legolas wanted to comment, but he was interrupted by the appearance of the emblem of the Capitol in the sky. It had been a few days since the two friends had seen it, but they hadn't forgotten what was about to come. Tense, they caught their breath and watched. But they would have never been able to prepare themselves. The face of a boy floated before them, then another one. As the last photo appeared, both Aragorn and Legolas gasped in horror.

It was Rue.

**I think I'm going to run... Like... right now!**

**Please review! ;)**

**xXx Archiril**


	11. Rue is Dead

**Hey! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I loved them!**

**Did anyone see the Avengers yet? Such a cool movie! I particulary loved Thor and Iron Man! Somebody else saw it? :P**

**Anyway, next chapter will take a couple of weeks, since the exams start next week. Hope I can keep writing during them though, so don't give up ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arwenia: Thanks! Haha, I'm just following the book ;) They do die rather quickly ;) But don't worry, Aragorn and Legolas have to stay with us for some time still... however, perhaps one of them is enough... ;)<strong>

**clavina: Thank you! I'm glad you like this style! :)**

**Dunedian: Speciaal voor jou, een snelle update ;) Ik heb me 'gehaast' ;) Nog twee maanden voor de zomervakantie? Dat is lang! Wanneer begint die bij jullie?**

**Falca: I love extra reviews! :) She's my favourite chapter too (if Legolas and Aragorn aren't around), but it had to remain realistic :) You know, Seneca was actually a quite sympathetic philosopher in the 1st century, but he was ordered to commit suicide by the emperor Nero. See the link with the book? ;)**

**FlyForever: We'll see about that ;) I won't give away the plot ;)**

**Flynn0110: Vind ik ook! Ik hoopte zo dat Rue toch nog zou leven!**

**jessie: Here's the answer to the first question ;)**

**Luka'sBlade: Well, this was a quick update wasn't it ;) Hope you like this one too!**

**TheButterflyCurse996: :) Nope, I think the story line itself is not good. It wouldn't change much if I just rewrote them ;) But I'll finish the tale of the forgotten angels, I promise ;)**

* * *

><p>None of them spoke that night. Why should they? There were no words to express their grief, no words for their anger, no words at all. They could only stare into the night, cursing the man who could let such a young, innocent girl die.<p>

This could not be happening! Sure, Legolas had known death. He had faced it many times, and he had ever escaped, but he had also seen elves and men who hadn't been that lucky –friends, soldiers, farmers, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers. He had seen torture and pain and the greatest humiliations that were possible. He had seen great elves succumb to grieve and sail into the West and great men being carried to their tombs.

Oh yes, he had seen death. But all of them died for a greater purpose. They had died defending their homes or the ones they loved. They were not killed in a game, created with no other intention than to please the masses and show the president's power. Legolas felt as if he could become sick. Quickly he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He already felt tears stinging behind his eyelids, but he refused to give the Capitol the pleasure of seeing him weeping. Instead, he sighed deeply and looked up to the starlit sky.

Aï! Rue! How did you die? May the Valar forbid it had been painful! And where was Katniss? Would she be all right? Or will her photo appear tomorrow in the black sky? What could have gone wrong? It seems your foreboding had been right, Rue. If I had only listened to you!

Aï! Rue! Legolas bowed his head. With all his heart, he prayed to the Valar that they would have mercy upon her soul, and that she may find happiness, wherever she was now. For this night, she would not dwell in the Arena anymore, having dinner with Katniss and Aragorn and himself. This night, she would not tell about her home and the trees she loved so much. This night, she would not be dreaming of her return.

"Legolas." The elf didn't react, too absorbed he was in his silent lament.

"Legolas, mellon nin. Ath enni na?" (Are you still with me?) Aragorns worried tone made him return to the present. He looked up and tried to smile reassuringly, but according to his friend's expression, he wasn't doing a great job.

"Aya, Estel. Na thlinn." (I'm fine.) Aragorn didn't comment, but kept on looking at him. Then, he tenderly stretched his hand and wiped some tears away, that Legolas hadn't even noticed falling.

"Death must come, Legolas. It is an old friend to mankind." The elf bitterly shook his head.

"Nay, 't was not a friend that claimed her. Friendly though he can be for an old man or woman, one who has seen and experienced everything, he was cruel to take away Rue. Valar, Estel, do you think she has ever loved someone? Do you think she had ever been kissed, even once? Nay, death was cruel to take her away so young!" Aragorn sighed, but did not reply. And they sat there again, in mourning silence.

As Ithil continued her journey through the stars, Legolas thoughts become less clear. One foot upon the paths of the elven dreams, and one still in the waking world, life and dream started to merge, creating strange visions. Rue he saw, and a strange kind of bird, coming out of the dark. It was golden, and it seemed it was on fire. Then the bird spread its wings and pierced Rue's heart, and she fell down, but Legolas couldn't look at her anymore. His eyes were following the lithe animal, that was stretching the sun now, and spread its fiery wings to the beams, until the whole world was in ashes.

Legolas shot up, and immediately sheltered his eyes with his hand. For a moment, he thought his dream had come true, and that the fire was already spreading. But when the last sleep deserted him, he saw that it was only Anor, half-way above the horizon. Slowly, he got up. Aragorn was sitting next to him, also fast asleep. Legolas mentally kicked himself for letting himself go like that. There had been no one on the guard tonight. It was luck that none of the tributes had found them.

Trembling, Legolas hugged his knees and pulled them to his breast, letting his chin rest upon them. The morning's chill crept into his flesh and bones. Normally, he wouldn't mind much, but now that grief had claimed his body, he needed more human cares. Shivering, he pulled his cloak a little closer and waited for Aragorn to wake up.

Luckily, his friend did, not much later. With faint amusement, Legolas watched how his eyes flew open, blinked for a second and were immediately alert. It seemed even the long years as king hadn't erased the Ranger's training. Not ten seconds after he had opened his eyes, the man sat up and nonchalantly put his hand through his hair with a great yawn. Then he turned to the elf.

"Good morning, my friend. Did you have a peaceful night?" So, Estel apparently thought he had stood watch. Legolas didn't even bother contemplating whether he should tell the truth or not. It would not happen again and he certainly didn't want Aragorn to be worried for him. They had enough troubles already. So he just smiled and shook his head.

"Good," Estel answered, and began rummaging through his pockets. After a few moments, he took some dried fruits out of them, the last they had. The rest had been lost when the river had brought them here. They should go hunting again soon. Aragorn carefully divided the pile in two and handed one over to Legolas.

"Here, eat."

"I'm not hungry," the elf silently rejected. Aragorn frowned.

"You have to eat something." Legolas didn't answer, but shrank a little more in his embrace with his legs. He didn't look at his friend. Worried, Aragorn put his arm around the elf's shoulders and pulled him closer. His voice was soft and compassionate.

"Legolas, mellon nin. Gar erusell pada." (You have to let her go.) The elf didn't react. Aragorn really started to worry now. Legolas was an elf, an immortal being. They could not cope with death, and certainly not with the death of a young girl.

"Gwador, gerin sîdh si." (She has peace now)

"How would you know? Have you ever died?" His voice was so bitter, so unlike his normal, melodic, friendly tone. Aragorn ignored the outburst and gently squeezed Legolas shoulder.

"Naye, ana evair istan guruthos meth. Hain al meth, Legolas." (No, but I refuse to believe death is the end. It is not the end, Legolas.) The elf merely shrugged, but a little bit of the despair in his eyes had lifted.

"Legolas. Tiro enni." (Look at me.) Slowly, his friend turned to him.

"U dartha naeth. Iuith nîd degi ai gwanna iell." (Do not linger in your grief. Use your tears to slay those who killed her.)

"Dagnir thand thar donn si." (The true murderers are beyond my reach now.)

"Gar brono. Arad feag rado ti dambeth an sen." (That's why we have to survive. Some day, we will make them answer for this.) Legolas let this sink in for a few moments, then he straightened and looked at Aragorn.

"You are right. Brono." (We will survive.) They clasped their arms in a warrior's meeting, silently promising each other not to give up. Then, Legolas stood up.

"Let us go now, Estel. We'll have to hunt the Carreers. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"They had a shelter near the Cornucopia, but I do not know whether Katniss succeeded in destroying it."

"Then we should go to the Cornucopia and search for tracks there." Legolas said and searched for the river.

"The water runs eastwards, so we'll have to go to the West again."

"Good. Now eat your fruits, than we can hunt something on our way." The elf scowled, but put his handful of fruits in one gesture in his mouth. Within five seconds, he had swallowed it.

"Happy? Can we leave now?"

"Why, are you in a hurry?"

"Aye. Anira telei sen eru sad." (I want to finish this so that we can leave this Arena.)

"Beren ù na." (Don't be rash.)

"Ù thelo. Let us go." (I won't.) He swung his bow over his shoulder and started to run, Aragorn immediately behind him. Swiftly and silently they sped through the forest, as if they were running again after the Uruk-Hai that had taken Merry and Pippin once –only this time, Gimli was not there, and they were not in Rohan, but in the Arena of a sick Game. A Game that had just killed a young girl. Legolas shook his head and ordered himself not to linger in these thoughts. He would avenge Rue. Until then, he needed to stay focused.

They did not rest that day. Around the noon, Legolas advanced a mile and shot a careless rabbit, that hadn't heard the light elven footsteps. Almost without stopping, he picked it up, but slowed his pace, so that Aragorn could catch up with him again. To his surprise and relief, the man turned up with a shot bird, and a pouch filled with edible fruits. It seemed they had their dinner already.

Anor was already saying good-bye as the two friends came to a halt in a sheltered place of the forest. The trees were standing close upon each other, and there were many bushes. It should be safe to make a fire here.

Legolas disappeared in the forest and quickly emerged again with his arms full of firewood. He threw it all on a staple, close to Aragorn, who was cleaning the rabbit and the bird.

"What do you think? Should we keep the bird for an emergency case?" the man asked without looking up. Legolas shook his head.

"You have to eat, human. You won't be of much use if you faint." The man snorted.

"I never faint."

"Off course," Legolas grinned. "Except for those times you hid an injury and almost died of blood loss –which would be almost every time you got hurt. And when you got all smashed over by a troll. Oh, and that winter you decided to see me and got captured by spiders. And the next winter, when your horse was killed and you had the walk all the way to Eryn Lasgalen –with no food or rest. And –"

"I got your point, thank you. And you may not have noticed, elf, but I'm already cleaning the bird. Is that all of firewood you have found?" Legolas raised his hands smiling.

"No, there are loads more." His voice was light-hearted.

"Then why don't you get it?"

"I know when I'm not welcome anymore. Make sure you don't cut all the flesh away, annoying human. You need to eat it." Before Aragorn could comment, Legolas had vanished in the forest already, leaving the man to snort.

"There's hardly any flesh on it." But he was more careful while he was removing the intestines, and in the end, there was quite a lot of flesh he could put into the stew. Just when he was adding some herbs, Legolas appeared again. He looked worried.

"Estel, ù erui na." (We are not alone.) Immediately, the man searched for his sword, and felt a pang of regret and vulnerability when he remembered he had it not with him. Instead, he discretely put his hand upon the knife Legolas had given to him.

"Man dôr?" (Where?)

"Dartha. Here's your wood. Do you want me to amplify the herbs?" (Wait.) While he was talking, his eyes quickly shot to the right, before looking at the man again. Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"If you want to have a nice diner, you should do that. Go quickly! I would like to eat before the morning comes."

"I'm gone already!" Legolas laughed, but in his eyes, steel was dancing with the fire of his rage. Aragorn wouldn't want to switch places with the unfortunate tribute in the forest. If Legolas was in this mood, he was dangerous and deadly.

As his friend merged for the third time with the woods, the Ranger focused upon the fire, making it seem as if he had not idea there was someone out there. It would give Legolas a chance to sneak up if the tribute was busy spying upon an unprepared prey. Meanwhile, he pricked up his ears.

The tribute was good.

Very good, actually. Only because the elf had warned him, he was able to detect the slightest shift of living branches, the soft rustling of the fallen leaves. It could have been easily confused with the steps of a deer, or a fox. Even know, the man sometimes lost the sound for a moment, before the tribute made a hasty move again.

The steps came closer.

Aragorn tensed his muscles.

The intruder had reached the last tree before the open place where there little camp was settled.

His hand strayed to his hidden knife.

All of a sudden, a shriek ripped the tense atmosphere apart, before Legolas stumbled upon the open place, a girl firmly caught between his arms. With one hand, he tried to prevent her from screaming.

Not a good idea though. The elf could handle orcs and Uruk-Hai. He killed them instantly, since he never had a reason to capture them. Trolls were a bit more difficult to take down, but usually he managed that. Even a mumakîl was feasible. But he never had tried to capture a girl before. And therefore, he was not prepared upon her next assault.

It came low. And painful. Groaning, Legolas bent double, loosening his grip. That was all the girl needed. She put her elbow in his face and wrestled herself free. Then, she started to run, one second, before a knife appeared at her throat. Aragorn smiled grimly. This was a problem. He had recognised the girl. She was not a Carreer.

"Foxface."

**Please review! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	12. Foxface

**Hey! Welcome back! Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, I thoroughly enjoyed them! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arwenia: Okay, thank you for your permission :P I'll do that... Later on... Perhaps ;) For now, I'm still merciful ;) Wait until next chapter :P<strong>

**Dunedian: Hey! Hier is je nieuwe hoofdstuk ;) Nog vrij snel, vind je niet? ;) Hoe was je match?**

**Falca: not yet ;) Where does your penname come from actually?**

**jesse: Here she comes ;)**

**Leallegreenleaf: Oh, don't cry! That chapter wasn't too sad, now was it? For I fear you may not like this one, or the next... ;)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Yes, it's strange isn't it? I really like Legolas, and yet a torture-fic can be such fun :P Evil fangirls, aren't we? :P And yes, you are my favorite stalker ;) **

* * *

><p>"Foxface." Sighing, Aragorn looked at Legolas. The elf seemed troubled too. They had planned to take out the Carreers not a tribute from the lower districts. What did they have to do with her now? Curse it all! Why did Foxface had to sneak on them?<p>

His friend caught his gaze, and held it. _What do we do with her? _his eyes asked, but Aragorn did not have the answer. He shook his head lightly and shrugged, never lowering the blade at Foxface's throat. The girl didn't move an inch. She just stood there, silently, waiting, slightly trembling in fear, though she tried not to show it. After a couple of minutes the man sighed again, bent to his knees and kicked her legs from beneath. With a cry, she fell upon her back. Quickly, Legolas knelt beside her to restrain her, but since he was armed and she was not, Foxface didn't struggle much.

"So, Foxface. What are we going to do with you?" Aragorn asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. For a moment he wondered whether there was a Valar in this world that hated them, but he didn't have the energy to linger in such metaphysical questions. Instead, he watched the girl. She just stared back.

"Ù salph tîr," Legolas commented silently. (She looks famished) Aragorn nodded.

"Indeed." Then he noticed the look in Legolas' eyes, and groaned.

"Ù tangada anira anno mìn aes? Na tribute! Innas dagi lhû gar!(You do not really want to give her our dinner? She's a tribute! She'll kill us when she has the chance!) Legolas snorted.

"Common, elleth na.(She's a girl.)

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I presume it doesn't hurt anymore?" His ears reddened.

"Na tin!(Shut up!) Aragorn looked from the elf at Foxface, and then back at the elf.

"Degi ammen min elei im teli a gorgor uir,(If she kills us in our sleep, I'll come and haunt you for eternity,) he hissed. Then he walked over to their stew and after he had put some of it in one of their wooden bowl, he shove it to Foxface.

"Here. Eat. You look starved." The girl just looked at him, surprise and suspicion clearly written all over her face. She did not touch the bowl.

"Fine. Then starve. I don't care," Aragorn grumbled, and feinted disinterest, though his healer's instinct yearned to reassure her. Legolas however, dipped his finger in the sauce and brought it to his mouth. Then he smiled friendly.

"You see? No poison. You can eat it." Hesitantly, Foxface stretched her arm to the bowl and pulled it slowly closer to her, never ceasing to watch the two strangers. She clearly did not trust them, but since they didn't do anything –besides sitting there and looking at her- and since she truly was famished, she brought the bowl to her nose and nosed it. It smelled good. Very good. No trace of poison.

Finally she lost the fight against the hunger and picked a handful of meat out of the stew, cramming het into her mouth. She had barely swallowed it, before her hand added some more meat to eat, and then another fistful. Within a minute, the bowl was empty. Legolas looked at it baffled.

"Er… We had a spoon, you know. Could have been useful." She didn't reply, but threw a glance at the stew above the fire. Aragorn caught the hint.

"You want some more?" She nodded vehemently. A little amused, Aragorn filled her bowl again, and did some of the stew in another one, which he pushed in Legolas' hands.

"You need to eat too," he said with a stern gaze as the elf looked ready to object.

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. Eat."

"But there is only one bowl. What about you?"

"I'll eat from the kettle."

"It's blazing hot!"

"Then I'll wait a few minutes." Sceptically, Legolas looked at the fire that was still burning beneath the stew. Exasperated, Aragorn threw his hands in the air.  
>"Fine! We'll share the bowl! Happy?"<p>

"Yep," the elf smiled and pushed the food back to Aragorn. "You eat your fill, I'll eat the rest. And don't refrain, you need it more than I do."

"Fine." Eagerly, the man took a bite, then looked up, wondering. "How is it that you always manage to make me eat while I actually wanted you to eat?"

"Eldar's wits," the elf grinned, gently slapping him upon the arm. With a growl, Aragorn whipped his hand away, but he was laughing too. Baffled, Foxface looked at them. Did they not know that eventually, one of them had to kill the other? Legolas caught her gaze, and sobered again, though he kept on smiling.

"You want some more?" She shook her head.

"Good. Can you speak?" She nodded. Legolas raised one eyebrow.

"So… care to tell us why you were following us?" She was silent. Legolas quickly glanced at Aragorn. The man was staring at her intently.

"Listen. You sneak on us. You attacked Legolas. I'm sure you would try to kill us later on. And still, we did not hurt you and gave you our food. So the least you can do now, is being a little cooperative, don't you think? Now, why were you following us?" She mumbled something.

"Excuse me?"

"I was hungry. Why do you not kill me?" Her voice had a matter-of-fact tone. Aragorn was at a loss of words. He could not say they pitied her. She could see it as a weakness and take it a sign that it was possible to kill them. And actually, she was right with her question. They could not win these games if they couldn't murder a tribute. And besides, Rue was killed by a tribute. It would only be fair to kill Foxface now, mercifully.

But he could not do it. He could not kill children. They would just try to survive, and face problems as they encountered them.

Yeah, right. And this was not a problem, an irritating sarcastically voice commented. Aragorn was painfully aware that Foxface was still waiting for an answer.

"I… You could be useful for us alive." That wasn't the best excuse he had ever told, but it had to be sufficient for the moment, though he couldn't blame Foxface that she didn't believe it. The point of the game was to kill people, not to use them. Still, he wasn't about to explain his innermost thoughts to her.

"You can stay with us tonight, I guess that will be safer for you." Aragorn could hit Legolas! Being gentle and protective was all nice and well, but not in this Game! He furiously glared at the elf, but his friend only raised his eyebrows questioningly. Too late. The question was already asked.

Off course, Foxface was baffled again by the offer, but she began to learn that there was little she could not expect from District Thirteen. And since it had been a long time she had been able to get a fire started, or be certain of a meal she nodded without a smile.

"I will. Thank you."

And so they sat there in a rather uncomfortable silence. From time to time, Legolas and Aragorn would say something in elvish, but since they didn't want to be rude by speaking a foreign language, and at the same time didn't want Foxface to know what they were saying, their conversation was limited to the most basic questions. Aragorn was in vain trying to think of something he could do, but they had their weapons, they had eaten, and they had wood enough to keep the fire going all night. Besides, he didn't want to leave Legolas with Foxface. Not that he didn't trust the elf- he had seen how deadly the archer could be- but he was just too gentle, and Foxface looked very cunning.

When Anor disappeared, the emblem of the Capitol set the air on fire again, accompanied by the pompous music. Legolas cringed. He didn't want to look at another picture of a murdered tribute. What if it was Katniss, or Peeta? But he couldn't keep his eyes of the air. To his surprise, no photos appeared. Instead, Seneca's voice echoed through the silent night.

"Attention, tributes! There has been a slight… modification of the rules. This year, two tributes can win, on the condition that they come from the same District." At this, Aragorn and Legolas quickly looked at each other, and smiled.

"This is the only time this message will be given." The voice and the emblem of the Capitol vanished.

"That was… unexpected," Legolas said, a large grin upon his face. "Maybe there is a Valar in this world." But Aragorn was more sceptical.

"I wonder what this means. First, they do everything to hinder us –they didn't give me any training, they sent that fire to us, and the Tracker Jackers and now they give us the chance to survive both."

"Do you think there's a catch-under-the-grass?"

"Yes, I do. But I fear we can't do much about it. Just… be prepared for any unpleasant surprise."

"I always am," Legolas retorted, but his eyes were serious. He would heed the advice. "Shall I take the first watch?"

Eventually, that proved to be unnecessary. No problem occurred that night, and the morning arrived clear and quiet. Aragorn had hoped that Foxface would have sneaked away in the night, but she was still there, though a knife was hidden very close to her hand. Apparently, she thought her chances of survive were greater when she was close to danger. The man still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Merry and Pippin once tried to explain the concept, but he found it rather illogical. Still, it seemed Foxface understood it.

They passed the day with hunting –at least, Legolas and Aragorn did. Foxface usually stayed near their camp, and searched for fruits and mushrooms. Together with two rabbits, it made a nice meal that night, though Legolas didn't really enjoy it. He kept on thinking about Rue. He had liked the girl. She had been so innocent, so young. He remembered how he had loved the stew he had made. It was as if she had never before eaten something like that.

Aï Rue! He sighed and put down his spoon. Aragorn looked at him accusingly.

"You're done already?"

"Yes."

"You have barely eaten something."

"I am not hungry."

"You'll need your strength."

"Cease it, Estel. I'll be fine. I'm just not hungry now." Aragorn looked not pleased, but kept silent. He could not force him to eat. Then, all of a sudden, it dawned him.

"Legolas! Peeta and Katniss are the only tributes left who come from the same District."

"So?"

"So, if we want to get out alive, we'll have to kill them!" Legolas was speechless. His eyes were great in disbelief and shock. Aragorn however, was cursing madly.

"I just knew there was a catch-under-the-grass! I just knew! Off course they weren't doing us a favour! They are as unscrupulous as hell!" Legolas recovered from his rigidity and placed a hand upon Aragorns shoulder.

"Estel, easy. We'll find a way out." The trust in his voice pained the man.

"You think so? For I cannot see a way besides doing what everyone does."

"Aragorn! Surely you are not really planning on killing them!" He stayed quiet. Utterly shocked, Legolas pulled his hand back.

"Aragorn?" With pained eyes, Aragorn looked up at Legolas, beseeching him to understand him.

"I have a wife and a son, Legolas. I cannot die here. I have to get back to them." The elf's voice was quiet, and barely heard about the anthem of the Capitol that started to echo through the Arena again.

"Katniss and Peeta have family in District Twelve too." Aragorn wanted to say something, anything, but Seneca's voice was to loud, and besides, he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just listened to the message, Legolas' accusing and sad eyes still etched in his memory.

"…know that all of you need something… desperately. Therefore, a festivity will be held, tomorrow at sunrise near the Cornucopia. This is the only time this message will be given." Within a few seconds, the night was dark and silent again. Aragorn wanted to say something, but Legolas beat him to it. The elf raised an eyebrow.

"A festivity? Somehow, I didn't expect that here. Perhaps they have taken pity on us?" His voice was light-hearted, as if their previous conversation had never taken place. Foxface snorted, but didn't comment. Questioningly, Aragorn turned to her. He would talk with Legolas later. This was not the right moment. Now, he had to concentrate upon this new turn in the Games.

"What is a festivity?" The girl looked at him, contemplating whether she should say something or not. Then she opened her mouth.

"They want to lure you to the open field so that you'll have to fight the other tributes. Apparently, the public want some action."

"Oh." That was something different from the festivities he had seen in Greenwood the Great.

"So… and do we need something desperately?" Legolas asked, though he did not look at Aragorn. Apparently, he didn't want to argue with the man when Foxface was still around. One time was bad enough. Aragorn looked deep in thought, then he shook his head.

"Not that I can think of. You?"

"Nope. So, what would our gift be?"

"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow."

"You want to go then?"

"Yes, shouldn't we?" Legolas opened his mouth to protest, and closed it again. Then he turned around and laid down, but Aragorn still heard his whispered words.

"Amdir im ù anira degi pen." Because I do not want you to kill anyone.

**They changed the review-button in a flashy blue :P You should try it! ;) HINT :P**

**xXx Archiril**


	13. The Festivity at the Cornucopia

**Hey! I am truly sorry for the late update, but I'm in the middle of my exams now ;) Still, I found some time to write, so I hope I can make a next update before the end of the month (preferably sooner).**

**By the way, I found a fun LOTR online game, recommended for anyone who loves LOTR and games. It's advertised here on fanfiction. Just type LOTR Online, and you'll find it ;)**

**Ha, did anyone notice this is chapter 13 (!)? Evil grin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Arwenia: Oh, I didn't have any troubles with it yet ;) Now they question is, are you a madwoman or not? Don't hit me! ;) Oh yeah. The beasts. ;)<strong>

**BookLover2000: Thank you! :)**

**Duchess of Night: Since fanfiction changed, I saw your picture of your penname :) Beautiful one!**

**Dunedian: Opnieuw bedankt voor je review ;) Het was zo lang dat ik het moest openen om het te lezen! ik hou van ze! :) **

**Eneicia Took: Let me search for it... Mmm... Nope, I fear I can't find anything in my sleeve ;) Well, I'll have to come up with it some time, I guess :)**

**Falca: Yep, they will ;) Oh, did you study Latin? :)**

**Jessie: Well, your curiosity will be answered :)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Indeed, only Legolas! ;) Cool, great idea! :P**

"Are you ready?"

"Give me a moment." Quickly, Legolas placed the feathers at the end of the arrow and bound them together. Then he carefully fingered it, searching for any flaw. He could find none. Satisfied, he put it in his quiver and stood up.

"I am ready. Foxface?" The girl only nodded. She didn't really say much. All she wanted to tell, she had explained yesterday. Point of it was that she didn't want to go with Legolas and Aragorn to the festivity. Sure, she would follow them to the Cornucopia – it was the same way, so it would be stupid to separate only to run against each other later on – but near the open place, she would say them fare-well and go her own way. And if they followed her, she had warned, she would slice their throats. Aragorn hadn't know whether he should be intimidated or laughing with the thought of the slender girl trying to kill a Ranger and an elven prince, so he had said nothing.

Actually, he was glad she would leave them soon. He didn't know whether it was just him being paranoid, but he didn't sleep very easy when there was a girl who wanted to kill him around. The sooner she left, the better. And at least, that would improve the chances greatly that another would kill her.

"Estel, are you coming?" Legolas' voice shook him out of his thoughts. Quickly, he averted his gaze from Foxface and nodded.

"Let us go."

They ran lightly, yet slower then they would have been able to, since Foxface was slowing them down. The girl was quite quick, though – but just as Gimli only on the short run. Besides, Aragorn suspected she too was running slower then she could, to spare her powers for the festivity.

Still, they did not need to hurry. The festivity would take place at dawn, and Anor had still not appeared, though his mistress' veil –Aurora, dawn- was floating just above the horizon already. They had about half an hour, more or less –and they had reached the forests around the Cornucopia already. Aragorn halted. Then he noticed the absence of the sound of footsteps and turned around. Legolas was looking at him. Foxface had disappeared.

"She didn't say anything, but I heard her taking the other direction a few minutes ago," the elf explained upon his questioning gaze, shrugging. "I guess we'll see her at the festivity."

"Perhaps we will," Aragorn answered, seemingly indifferently and searched the field before them. "I think that there is the thing we need 'desperately'." Aragorn pointed at a few bags, near the mouth of the Horn. The number of the remaining districts were writing upon them. They all looked alike.

"I must say I'm curious what they think we need. Knowing them, I doubt whether it will be really of use for us. Do we have to see it?" Legolas asked.

"Common! Where is your elvish curiosity? I know a boy who as a child was so curious for the fishes, he bowed too far over the river and felt in it, only to be dragged away for miles!" Legolas' ear tips reddened.

"You have been talking to Elladan and Elrohir!"

"Indeed I have. They can tell many interesting stories, you know. Most of them concerning a certain elven prince –" Legolas cut him of with a gesture of his hand and a glaring gaze.

"Careful, Estel, or my tongue might slip in the presence of the fair lady Arwen Undomiel and accidentally reveal what happened to the embroidered shirt she once made for you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" They stood there, arms crossed, glaring at each other. A small smile was tugging on Aragorns lips, but he tried to hold his stern face- unsuccessfully. Legolas too, was laughing already.

"Let's make a deal. You never mention any of those stories again, and I will not tell Arwen. Done?"

"Done." Solemnly they shook each other's hand, valiantly trying not to spoil the solemn gesture by laughing. Then, all of a sudden, Legolas jumped forwards and pushed Aragorn into some bushes. The man was surprised, but started wrestling immediately. He had had experience with Elladan and Elrohir. He wouldn't be bested by his best friend in a teasing sparring.

"Why, elf! Can't you win without having the advantage of surprise?" he laughed, while trying to pin Legolas beneath him. When he saw the expression upon the elf's face, he sobered. The elf looked furious.

"Estel, cease this immediately and hold still,' he hissed angrily. Then he loosened his grip upon the man and laid down upon his belly, spying through the branches. Aragorn too, joined him quietly.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Movement. East of the Horn. I do not know whether the tribute has seen us."

Oh. Aragorn could hit himself. Here they were, on the verge of entering a festivity of blood and murder, and he had thought Legolas was merely playing! He should have known better. If the tribute had seen them, it could have cost them their lives. Even now, the tribute could be sneaking towards them. Silently, Aragorn turned around end carefully took in every detail of the environment. He would see it immediately when something would change. It was one of the first lessons Glorfindel had taught him. For the moment, everything seemed calm.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright. I took you by surprise. It's normal a childish human like you reacts that way." Aragorn couldn't see Legolas' face, but he heard the gentle smile, so he just poked his friend and restrained himself from giving a retort. His shame prevented him from speaking.

"Foxface." Legolas' whispering was barely audible, but Aragorn was almost touching his face with his ears, since the bushes weren't too great to hide in.

"What is it with her?"

"She is there. It's like she is waiting for something… Oh no, scratch that. She's running to the Horn!"

"What?" Now Aragorn could see her too. A small figure running the immense field –uncovered, unarmed, in plain sight. She had looked cunning to him, but this was just the most foolish move one could do. What was she thinking?

When the seconds passed by, Aragorn had to revise his assumptions. Foxface had reached the Horn and taken her bag, and still there was no one who had intercepted her. With a short turn, the girl headed back to the forests. Within a few minutes after she had entered the field, she had disappeared already. Baffled, the man looked at Legolas. The elf seemed as surprised as he was, a wry smile upon his lips.

"Good strategy," he commented dryly. Aragorn could only nod. Then he tensed again.

"Katniss!" Another, far too familiar girl had appeared at the field, running to the Horn. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged one glance, not longer than a second, and stormed out of the bushes. The grab-and-run strategy had worked for Foxface too. Why wouldn't it work for them either?

Except for the fact they lost the advantage of surprise, off course. Don't think about that! Run! The grass was flying beneath their quick legs. Even sound couldn't keep up with them. The only thing they could hear now, was the roaring wind in their ears, their laboured breathing and now and then the rustling of the grass. They were fast.

But not fast enough. After Katniss, a few other tributes had appeared too. Legolas didn't know their names, but it didn't matter actually. What did matter, was that one of them, a girl, had pinned Katniss beneath her and was threatening her with a knife.

Legolas did the only thing he could think off. Running lightly, he grabbed the bow of his shoulder, pulled the string in one motion and fired. The arrow flew true and straight. Probably, the girl never knew what had caused her death. She did not even sigh when she hit the ground, the arrow between her open eyes. The image of the young, pale girl would haunt the elf for many nights afterwards. But now he had no time to linger upon these thoughts. They had reached the Cornucopia.

As after a silent agreement, Legolas went straight to the Horn, grabbing the little sack with a black 13 upon it. It was very light. For a moment, the elf wondered whether they had been tricked and given an empty bag, but he took it with him nevertheless. After all, it wasn't a burden. Meanwhile, Aragorn had yanked Katniss upon her feet. She looked fairly well, no serious injuries as far as Legolas could discern.

"Katniss! We have to get out of here!" The girl nodded.

"What are you waiting for?"

"He's an elf, you know! They always have to discuss things over and over again before they actually do something." Katniss' eyes widened and Aragorn realised he had said too much. Too late. Without thinking, Legolas grabbed Katniss arm and dragged her along.

"We'll explain later. Now quickly! The tribute from Eleven is coming to us!" Aragorn quickly turned. The elf was right. A tall, broad-shouldered boy with a skin as black as Cinna's and Rue's was sprinting towards them. He had a knife in his hands and looked furious. Legolas briefly wondered why he was so mad at them, before he had to duck. The boy had thrown a rock towards his face. With a metallic sound, it ricocheted upon the Horn. Legolas quickly pushed Aragorn and Katniss away.

"To the trees! I'll handle this!"

"No, you won't! I'm not going anywere!"

"Neither am I," Katniss shouted.

And then the boy had reached them. With a furious growl, he threw himself upon Legolas. The elf dodged and faster than one could follow, he appeared behind the tributes' back and took him in a strong grip. A knife was floating around his bare neck.

"Legolas! Kill him!" The elf hesitated, and that was all the tribute needed. Instead of fighting the arm with the knife –as every warrior would do- the boy threw himself forwards. It was a stupid move. Nay, it was worse than stupid. In any other case, he would have cut his own throat by pushing his neck against it – that is, if Legolas had held the weapon steady. However, the elf still couldn't find it in him to kill a child, even though the boy was one of the elder ones in the Arena. He loosened his grip upon his knife and the weapon slid harmlessly away, only leaving a shallow cut.

The tribute turned and hit Legolas full in the face. The elf was shocked by the sudden move and couldn't avoid it. He smashed again the steel of the Cornucopia. Black spots filled his vision, making him practically blind. He groaned.

"Tresh! Strider! Stop!" Katniss loud shout made everything fall silent. Legolas' vision cleared a little. His friend and the tribute were standing opposite to each other, Aragorn with a knife in his hand, the tribute – Tresh apparently – slightly bent forwards in a tense and threatening position.

"Don't kill him!" Legolas wasn't sure whom she was talking to, and neither did the two fighters. They just stood there, attentively, cautiously. Katniss too, seemed surprised by her own words. Then, Tresh slowly turned, his eyes never leaving Aragorn.

"I am surprised, Girl on Fire. I was here to pay back what you did to Rue. One enemy of yours I would take down, because you were there to comfort Rue when she died. But it seems you do not require my help." For a moment, Katniss was too stunned to say anything. She had known that District Eleven was loyal and close to each other. She had seen it in the previous games. But that one of them would help a tribute because that tribute had consoled his partner in the last minutes of her life, was unseen.

"Then why did you attack me?" Legolas asked carefully. Thresh laughed humourlessly.

"Perhaps because you grabbed her and wanted to attack her?" The elf thought deeply how he could have given that impression, then he remembered that Aragorn had yanked Katniss upon her feet and that he himself had grabbed Katniss to pull her to the forests. He looked up to the tribute of Eleven, a solemn expression upon his face.

"I did not try to kill her."

"He is right. Actually, he was trying to protect me, though I do not need help." Katniss seemed to have found her voice again. Tresh let it sink in for a moment, and nodded subdued.

"Then I guess you'll have to kill me now?"

"No," Legolas answered, before Aragorn could react. "A life for a life. You did not kill Strider, we will not kill you."

"Only this time," Thresh warned. "When I see you next time, you will be my prey." Perhaps not the cleverest thing to say since he was alone against three other tributes, but Legolas appreciated his honesty and just nodded. Then, Thresh turned around and began running to the nearest trees. In a matter of seconds, the field was empty again.

The three were silent for a moment, although Aragorn casted an accusing glare at Legolas. Still, somewhere deep inside he was glad he hadn't killed the tribute. The boy had a good heart. He sighed deeply. Why was this Game so complicated? As a Ranger, it was simple. He killed the bad ones. And the bad ones were orcs and goblins and trolls, without exception.

It became more difficult when he had to deal with men. Some of them were pure evil, but others were also afraid or mislead. But he could handle that, for he knew it was for a greater good.

But in this Game, his enemies were children who had barely had the chance to do anything wrong. Some of them might be cruel, but some of them weren't and were just trying to survive for their families. And he didn't know them well enough to say to which side one belonged.

"We should go." Legolas' voice cut through his thoughts. The elf was looking at him attentively. Aragorn nodded.

"We're far to exposed here. Katniss, are you ready?"

"I am. Swiftly now!" They ran again and quickly reached the trees, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

Perhaps that was the reason why they didn't hear him. Later on, Legolas would repeatedly torture himself with guilt that he hadn't noticed anything wrong and beg the Valar to turn back time, so that he could change the events.

But that was later on, and the Valar didn't grant him his wish.

And therefore, Cato was able to sneak upon them and jump out of the tree. And therefore, he was able to push his sword right through Aragorns belly.

***Takes on a defensive posture* No, don't kill me! You wan another chapter, don't you? So don't kill teh writer... *sees the furious gazes* Uh-oh... **

**Please Review! ;)**

**xXx Archiril**


	14. The Cave

**Sorry this took a long time. Friday, I'm done with exams (finally!) so teh next updates should follow a bit quicker. However, it will still take some more time than usually, for thewayfaringstrangers are now bèta-reviewing (I admit, I made up that verb :P Or is it the right verb?)! This will make the style and the story better and surely more correct :)**

**BETA: THEWAYFARINGSTRANGERS**

**Arwenia: Remember to keep breathing ;) Besides, what did I do exactly? :P Haha, you're so like Chris Tucker :P Damn it :P Oh, and if you say it's the right amount... :P**

**BookLover2000: Okay, no cliffie THIS time :P**

**Duchess of Night: I hope I pass the test then... :P**

**Falca: Thank you for your permission :P Wait and see :P Oh... I might write a story about that one day :P i'll have to remember that :P**

**Firerosemon: I have absolutely no idea what that meant :P**

**Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Wast: I'll take that as a compliment ;) Thank you! For those odd verbs... thewayfaringstrangers are bèta-reviewing now, so that should be better ;) And no problem ;) I like muirgheal, though I've no idea how to pronounce it ;)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Hahaha, you really made me laugh ;) I'll be nice, I promise... ;) Love you too! :P**

* * *

><p>Time slowed down. With terrible clarity, Legolas saw the glistering blade sink into living flesh, evoking tears of blood. The red droplets fled to the silver intruder and the grass beneath, taking with them Aragorn's life and strength. The man's eyes widened, and a soft moan escaped his lips. It was more like a sigh actually. Then, Cato pulled the sword back with a cruel twist, grunting in satisfaction as the red tears became a river. Aragorn's knees buckled. So slowly, he knelt and kissed the ground. Then he remained motionless, Cato towering above him. The tribute turned to Legolas, his sword ready for an attack.<p>

But the elf just couldn't avert his eyes from the lifeless figure to defend himself. Aragorn. Estel. His friend.

"No," he whispered. He remembered the days in Elrond's house. So many summers they had been swimming in the river and little pools in the fair realm, so many winters they had spent near the fire, telling stories and pulling pranks on each other. It seemed as if those days would never end.

Then they had grown up, and Aragorn had gone to the Rangers to defend the lands, and Legolas had been given more and more duties to attend to. Still, every summer and every winter they saw each other, in the wild, or in Greenwood, or in the Last Homely House. And those moments seemed endless again.

But time passed by, and the shadow grew. Both of them saw more death and pain and devastations than one should see. And still they fought on. And still, Legolas took the few peaceful days with his friend for granted. For it was only the others who died, friends and strangers and foes. Never did Legolas linger on the thought that one day, they may not be that happy again, that one day, Mandos would come to claim his friend. Sure, he knew Aragorn was mortal. But he would only die in a distant future. Not now. Not here. Please.

And yet, there he lay, pale and lifeless, a crimson spot spreading beneath him, an obscene colour against his pale flesh

And all of sudden, Legolas became furious. He had never killed out of vengeance. He killed to defend his people and his friends. But seeing Cato smiling at the sight of his victim, sparked a light in him, that quickly grew until it was a raging fire, consuming him. Growling, Legolas took his knife. He had only one, unlike he was used to, but right now, he would have gladly charged the tribute even with his bare hands. Cato was slightly taken aback by the fury in his eyes. Normally, tributes in that position cowered in fear or began to beg. Still, he was confident he would beat the boy.

"My my, I thought I was doing you a favour! He would have died anyway, Thirteen! Just like you! You two are too pathetic and feeble to survive this Game! Now, come and try me, Thirteen! I'll show you how you win this game!"

The last words hadn't left his mouth when Legolas attacked. The boy had barely the time to parry and he was forced to take a step back. Immediately, the elf followed him, giving him neither space to manoeuvre or a chance to breath. Cato began to realize he had made a mistake and frantically sought for a way out. He found none. Legolas was too close, and his knife descended time after time upon his blade. The tribute had to use all tricks he had learnt to keep his attacker from killing him.

Cato couldn't avoid all attacks however. Several minor cuts were scattered across his arms and torso already, and he was beginning to be fatigued. The sword he was holding seemed heavier by the minute. Panicking, he tried to remember what is weapon trainer had told him. It was a two-handed sword – that meant that his attacks had to be purposeful and violently. It was no use dancing around with such a heavy weapon for he would only exhaust himself. Problem was he was exhausted already. And that cursed tribute didn't want to hold still. Boy, he was getting tired. He had to finish this.

With a frustrated growl, he threw himself forwards. It was a risky move, for there was a great chance he would get wounded – but the chances that his enemy would remain unscratched, were almost nonexistent.

The odds weren't in his favour.

Legolas had seen the desperate look in Cato's eyes, and had known he would try something rash. As soon as the tribute threw his weight to his sword, the elf understood what he was trying and nimbly leaped out of the way. Cato was completely taken by surprise by the swift disappearance. He couldn't correct his movement and felt forwards. He never knew he hit the grass though. At the moment his body passed Legolas, the elf threw his knife into his other hand and stabbed. The point of his blade neatly pierced Cato's heart. The tribute was dead before he fell to the ground.

Everything was silent then. Even the birds had ceased their singing. Unmoving, Legolas stared at the dead body. He was surprised that he felt no guilt or sorrow, only a vague touch of regret. Cato could have lived. He just shouldn't have hurt Aragorn.

Aragorn. Quickly, Legolas strode to his friend and knelt. The man was so pale. His breathing was very laboured, and his brow was furrowed in pain. The wound spilled his blood abundantly. Gently, the elf placed his hand upon the man's shoulder.

"Aragorn? Mellon nin, you need to wake up. Please, if you hear me, open your eyes." The man didn't react at all. It worried Legolas to see his friend in such pain, yet still he couldn't leave his unconsciousness.

"Estel. Come back to me. Please." Tenderly, he placed his hands upon Aragorns heart and closed his eyes, willing his feä to gather in his hands and pour over into the man's weakened body. It took much of his concentration, but after some minutes, he felt a small river of light connecting with Aragorn. It was feeble though, and shaky, and it did not last long. Soon, he couldn't muster the attention anymore to keep the energy intact. The small stream broke off.

Frustrated Legolas opened his eyes and glared furiously at his hands. He knew he was no healer, but this was his friend! He had to heal him! He was just about to try again, when Katniss laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"Las, I have no idea what you are doing, but we should be going. I thought I heard someone." Legolas sighed.

"Where do you suggest we go?" he asked tiredly. The girl hesitated.

"Well… I do have a hiding spot. Peeta is there too. I suppose you can join us." Surprised, Legolas looked up. He hadn't expected Katniss to help them. The girl had been very logical and cold in this game, seeing and accepting the necessity to kill. But apparently, the elf had judged her wrong.

"Is it far from here?"

"Not too far. I think he'll survive the trip. I do not know what you did exactly, but it seems it helped a little." She was right. Aragorn was still pale, and his breathing was still far too uneven, but instead of marching straight towards Mandos, he seemed to linger around the Halls now. Very carefully, Legolas lifted his friend in his arms, desperately trying not to hurt him, though that was near impossible with such a serious injury. Then he turned to Katniss.

"Please show me."

She was right. The hiding spot was not too far. Still, Legolas was glad when they arrived there, even though it was a cave. His feeble attempt of healing had drained him, and the man was quite heavy. Gently, he placed his friend against a wall.

"Las? Strider?" A feeble voice arose from the dark. Legolas straightened.

"Peeta?"

"Yes, it's me. Thank God you're still alive! I missed some announcements at night, so I didn't know whether you had been mentioned or not. What's the matter with Strider?"

"He's wounded. Gravely. How are you?" Legolas' eyes could easily penetrate the darkness and he saw the wound upon Peeta's leg. The boy shrugged casually.

"A little encounter with a tribute. Have you seen Katniss? She drugged me to go to the festivity."

"I am right here, Peeta. Don't worry, I do not have a scratch. What I do have, however, is your medicine." With a little pot in her hands, she strode forwards and knelt besides the boy's leg. The ointment smelled sweet. Very carefully, Katniss tried to apply the treatment to the injury, but Peeta still cringed under her touch and groaned, closing his eyes. Without a word, Legolas grabbed his hand. The boy squeezed it violently. Katniss looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Here, it's finished already. I will put a second layer upon it tomorrow." She put the pot in one of her pockets again. Legolas looked up.

"Katniss, can we not use it to treat Ara- Strider too?" The girl hesitated, yet shook her head.

"I am sorry, Legolas. I only have medicine for one more layer tomorrow. I can not spill it on your friend." The elf was fully aware she said your, and not our friend. He wanted to protest, but then he remembered the amendment on the rules that Seneca had announced. Two tributes of the same District can win at the same time. And right now, Peeta and Katniss, and he himself and Aragorn were the only couples left. Which made them direct rivals.

"I'm sorry, Las. But have you looked inside the bag from the Horn already? Perhaps that will help you?" Legolas could hit himself. He had completely forgotten about it! Quickly, he took it out of his pocket and emptied it upon the ground. A little, black, metallic box fell out of it. Curiously, the picked it up and examined it. It was about as big as his hand and completely even, safe for a little hatch that had been closed. He heard Katniss coming closer. The girl too, studied the box.

"That's… That's a pod." Questioningly, Legolas turned to her.

"What's a pod?"

"Please let me see it." The elf put the object into her stretched hand. She examined it closely, then recognition dawned upon her face.

"Oh, I recognize it now! It's… do you remember the television? That screen in our room that showed moving images? It's the same concept, this type of pod will open a window with a little movie. Some of the Peacekeepers in my District had it with them."

"Oh." Legolas took it back and turned it over and over in his hands, his brow furrowed.

"Why would they send us this? Will it help Aragorn?"

"They placed it there before your friend was hurt. And usually they gave gifts that correspond with a direct problem for the tribute, not as a safeguard. Neither of you was wounded when you heard the message, were you?" Legolas shook his head.

"But we did not have any other problem either."

"Then why did you search for it?" The elf shrugged. "Curiosity." Katniss shot him a I-never-met-someone-who-was-as-stupid-as-you-are-look.

"Anyway, I don't think it will help us now. I'll take a look at it later. Would you please help me to collect some herbs? Aragorn needs treatment."

"Only if you explain a few things."

"Such as?"

"Such as why you said that Aragorn is called Strider and the fact that you're an elf, apparently." Legolas' smile faltered.

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That." Katniss looked stern. In a way, Legolas wanted to tell her about Middle-Earth, but he knew she would never believe it. Besides, he didn't want to Capitol and all of the Districts to hear it. So he lowered his gaze and shook his head.

"I truly am sorry, Katniss, but I can't tell you. Not here. Not now. Perhaps one day." She snorted.

"Fine with me. But don't expect any help from me now. I was foolish enough to show you this hiding place."

"For that I'm grateful, Katniss," Legolas answered quietly, but he wasn't sure she had heard it, for at the same moment, she turned around and went to sit near Peeta. The boy had fallen asleep. Probably, he hadn't heard the exchange. It was probably better that way.

Silently, Legolas left the cave to search for medicinal herbs. He only found a few deep-red seregon-flowers. They had little healing ability, yet they eased the senses and in a way resembled the more powerful athelas-herb. On his way back, he also saw alfirin, an herb that was known for giving strength to those who needed it. He took some of it with him too. Still, he wasn't quite content when he reached the cave again. The herbs he had collected were in no way healing, they only supported. Yet, it was better than nothing.

"Katniss, do you have some water?"

"Only if you'll refill the flask again. I'll need some for Peeta too. His wound needs cleaning." She handed over the flask without looking at him.

"I will. Thank you." Quickly, he build a very small fire, just enough to heat the water. It was a matter of precision, but he managed. Once the water was boiling, he put some crushed alfirin and seregon in it. Almost immediately, the liquid turned red. Legolas took it of the fire and let it cool down, while he went out to refill the flasks. When he returned, the medicine was cold enough to drink. He turned to Aragorn –and frowned. The man's hair and face were covered in sweat, and he was tossing restlessly. In a few seconds, the elf wat at his side.

"Sidh, Estel. Avo'osto. Im si. Si sogo sen." (Peace, Estel. Don't fear. I am here. Now, drink this) He kept on telling soothing nonsense to his friend, until the man was calm enough to drink. Still, he did not wake, nor did he acknowledge Legolas' presence. Finally, the bowl was empty, and the elf gently lowered Aragorn to the ground again. The man sighed tiredly. Worried, Legolas placed his hand upon his head. His skin was hot to his touch. Aragorn was burning with fever.

"I am so sorry, mellon nin. I wish there was something I ccouldn do for you. You have to wake up, Aragorn. I am no healer. You have to tell me what I should do!" Legolas bowed his head in despair when the man didn't react. His best friend was dying on him and he couldn't change a thing. Gently, the elf clasped his hand.

"Please, Aragorn, do not leave me here. Think of fair lady Arwen. You have to fight! Please!" But the man gave no sign that he had heard him.

**As usual, please R&R :P**

**xXx Archiril**


	15. Beepbeep

**Here we are again! Sorry this took so long (again), but i discovered that a Dutch musical, about the priest Daens, has come on youtube, and I watched. It's magnificent, although I don't think you'll like a dutch musical. However, if you know dutch, you really, REALLY should watch it!**

**BTW, thank you all for your reviews! We reached the 100 reviews! Love you all! :)**

**CORRECTED BY THEWAYFARINGSTRANGERS**

**angelfabeth: Thank you! Off course I'm not insulted, every constructing remark is welcome! :) Well, now that you say it, you may be right, but I guess that she will not be bothered about that. She very cunning you see. i don't think she cares about that name :) But I will try to make it up in a later chapter ;)**

**Arwenia: It appeared now, I hope :P Well, I just imagined Christ Tucker saying, 'damn you' :P He says that quite a lot, you know :P I'm just planning on writing just story for the first book. I might write more if the other films are in de kine, but not now :) And yes, I read them all, don't worry ;)**

**MoonyPadfootProngs14: Yeah, normally, I would agree with you :) But this is fanfiction, and not a real book. In a book, you have to take care your characters aren't wounded too often, but on ff, that's why everyone reads it :)**

**Silme-Quesse: I love reviews! :) Off course I keep writing ;) Won't leave you here ;)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Okay, okay, here, he's better! He's better! Don't kill me! However... :P**

**Ynnealay: Haha, about 30 minutes after you sent me that mail, I received the corrected version ;) Hope you like this one too ;)**

Aragorn was not feeling well. Not well at all. Fire was surrounding him and torturing him, consuming him even though his flesh was not burning away, and he was shivering. Chills wracked his body.

He quivered, and pried his eyes open in search of an escape. There was nothing around him. No light, no sound. Not even darkness. There was only the Void. And it was terrifying.

Desperately, Aragorn tried to spring up and run away, only to discover he could not move his limbs. He just couldn't feel his body anymore, even though he saw that he still had one. He was petrified, paralyzed.

No. This had always been his greatest fear. Not being able to run anymore, to go wherever he wanted, to be free to roam. One day, an elf had been carried to Elrond's healing rooms, after he had fallen off his horse. His spine had been severed. Elrond had closed his eyes in despair, and told the elf that he would never be able to walk again. The wounded had faded. Fast. And even though the young Estel regretted the passing of such a fair, immortal being, in a deep corner of his heart he understood the choice the elf had made, and he knew he would likely do the same.

And now it had come true. It could not be! He tried to scream. No sound escaped his lips, only soft, mournful sighs.

Valar, have mercy on me! Release me!

They did not hear his prayer. So dark was the Void, that he couldn't feel Legolas comforting hands stroking his face, and wetting it with a moist cloth. He couldn't hear his soft voice singing an old song, nor could he see the tears on the fair elven face as his friend was roaming closer and closer to Mandos.

"Estel, mellon nin. Please wake! You cannot leave me here alone. Please, Estel, wake!" he whispered urgently, stirring the red tea he had in his hand, so that it would cool faster. Then, he carefully put the cup to his lips and tasted. It wasn't too hot anymore. Quickly he let the man drink it. Aragorn swallowed it swiftly, thirstily. When the cup was empty, he made a longing noise. Gently, Legolas stroke the side of his head.

"Hush, my friend. I'll give you some water in a minute, but first, the medicine has to have its time to work." Aragorn remained waiting for a few moments, then he sighed and relaxed. His brow was once again covered in a sheen of sweat. Legolas placed a wet cloth upon it.

"How is he?" The soft question startled him, and he cursed softly. He shouldn't let his attention wander!

"He's not well, as you can see," the elf replied curtly. He still remembered Katniss' refusal to give him some of the medicine. Perhaps Aragorn would have been better by now if he had gotten it.

Now, Legolas was not a fool. He had lived long enough to know that it was no use to linger in the past. But that didn't mean that he didn't regret the decision at all. Apparently, Katniss understood what he was thinking. She rose and went back to Peeta.

Legolas didn't try to stop her. Instead, he looked to the entrance of the cave. It was night, outside, but here, that didn't give him any solace. The stars were shining dimly, and the moon was so far away. It was as if the Valar had turned their backs on this world, not caring about the lost elf and man, who had been lured here by a false trick of fate. If only Eärendil would give him some hope, or a sign to save Estel! But the lanterns of heaven remained cold and unmoving.

Perhaps he should try to heal Aragorn by his own hands again. But that would mean he would remain defenseless… On the other hand, Thresh and Foxface were the only ones still alive. The chances that he would find their shelter in the few minutes Legolas would be unaware of his surroundings, was almost nonexistent. It did existe though, and besides, Katniss and Peeta weren't on their side either, especially not Katniss.

And he could understand that. Really. They did what they could to survive, just as everyone else did. But it was so difficult to be on his guard any time against people whom he would have called friends in better times…

Aragorn chose just that moment to groan. It seemed he fared worse. The fever had returned in all strength, and as long as he couldn't treat the infection, there was no hope the man would heal completely. He needed to do something.

"Alright, here we go again. But you'll have to help me, Aragorn. I can't do this alone." He fervently hoped his whispered prayer had reached the man, but he had no certainty that it had. He could only begin, and hope.

Gently, he placed his hands upon Aragorns body again, on the places Elrond had taught him once; the heart, and the head. Then he began to concentrate, forcing his mind to relax. It was a difficult process. He had to wander between waking and sleeping, without crossing the boundary into either side, and he had to stay there. Elrond had emphasized that this part of the healing was the most crucial. If one couldn't hold this state, the energy would soon be blocked. It was like balancing on a rope. One had to be really certain on it, before one could start to walk.

He waited a few moments – it could also have been an hour. Time had little influence in the dawn of sleep. When he was certain he was standing firmly in this near-waking, he carefully assembled energy in his hands. It took much of his concentration, but it worked. Very slowly, he saw thin threads run through his veins, towards Aragorn's body. There, he halted them, and waited until his source of energy was great enough. He couldn't assemble much though –he was not a healer, but it would have to be enough. Then, he gently broke the dams in his fingertips and let the light flow away.

"Las?" Legolas' concentration was broken in a second. Desperately, he tried to keep the energy in his hands, but it faded irrevocably. Frustrated, he opened his eyes. Peeta was looking at him.

"Are you okay? I mean, you looked like you were in a trance or something! You just sat here, and you didn't react when we called you."

"I am fine. Aragorn, however, isn't, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me when I am trying to help him!" Legolas really hadn't meant to lash out like this, but the anger in his voice couldn't be contained. He quickly averted his eyes. Aragorn didn't look much better. The fever was consuming him. If nothing happened, the man would be dead by morning.

"I…am sorry. I did not mean… I thought you had heard me," Peeta answered softly, kneeling on Aragorns other side. Legolas sighed.

"It's alright. It's just… I fear for him. But certainly you won't be troubled about that." The last sentence was rather bitter again. Legolas knew that he would never forgive them if Estel died. What would he say to Arwen? Or Eldarion? No, he didn't want to think about that. The man had to live. He had survived so much!

To his annoyance, the elf saw that Peeta hadn't already left. Didn't the boy understand that he needed time alone? He scowled, but Peeta wasn't deterred.

"You know, Katniss and I had an… idea. You see, it appears we have some sponsors. Haymitch sent some medicine for Katniss when she was wounded. But since we are almost at the end of the Games, we doubt whether the money will be useful for us. We have food and water, and our wounds are healed. Perhaps you can ask Haymitch to send something for… Aragorn, is it? Tell him he can use our funds too. For I imagine the medicine is to expensive to buy with your money alone. Such things are always pricy, and they ask even more at the end of the Games."

For a moment, Legolas was too bewildered to say anything. He had thought the two tributes just wanted to let Aragorn die. But now they were offering their own sponsor-money to aid him. The elf felt ashamed for his crude behaviour during the last hours. Apparently, Peeta saw that, for he put a hand upon Legolas' shoulder, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Las. You feared for his life. It's understandable that you didn't want us around."

"But will you not regret it? We are, after all, still tributes from another District." Peeta's smile faltered.

"Well…Yes… We thought that we should wait until Strid- I mean Aragorn is better, and then…"

"And then we each go our way, and when we meet again, there will no longer be any mercy anymore. We cannot avoid the rules of the Games. The Capitol must have its winner." Katniss had heard the last part of their conversation, and joined in. Her face stood hard. Quickly, Peeta intervened.

"But that's a worry for tomorrow. For now, you should ask Haymitch to help Aragorn, if he doesn't know about our plan already."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How should I ask him?" Katniss looked at him with a wry smile.

"Make sure you say 'please'."

"Not funny. I mean, how can I send him a letter. We have no parchment, or ink, if I'm not mistaken." The girl let out a small laugh.

"Seriously? A letter? How did you find parchment in the woods you are from? Did you send any letters then?" Legolas scowled, but quickly looked down. He had said too much here. He tried to make it right before she would start asking more questions.

"No letters. Then how will I make Haymitch know we need medicine?"

"Just ask the sky. There are cameras everywhere, don't you remember? They can follow anything we say here."

"Oh." Threefold curses! So half of Panem had heard about his slip of the tongue. This wasn't going well. Quickly, he averted his eyes to the sky. The stars stared back unmoved.

"Er… Haymitch… if you can hear me, please, send us medicine for Aragorn. He needs it. Please, Haymitch. Be quick." He wasn't sure his whispered prayer was heard, but Peeta nodded approvingly.

"He'll send something soon. Wait and see." So Legolas leant back and waited. Peeta sat down next to him.

"So his name is Aragorn, isn't it?" Legolas nodded shortly. He really wanted to tell the boy about them, but not with half of Paneml listening. So he had to give Peeta something else to think about.

"He's… we are brothers. He saved me once, you see, even though he didn't know it at the time. Peeta, I cannot bare the thought of losing him."

"I understand. But he seems strong to me. He will not give in that easily."

"I truly hope so, Peeta," Legolas sighed and looked at Aragorn. The man was deadly still now. He did not moan, he did not toss anymore. All strength had left him, and Mandos was stretching his arms out to him.

"Please, Haymitch. Send us something. Quickly," the elf whispered, then he spoke up louder, "what is taking him so long?"

"I guess he'll have to persuade the sponsors to give money for another tribute. I don't think it ever happened before."

"District Eleven sent me a bread after Rue had… died," Katniss commented from the back of the cave. "I still have some, if you are hungry. It's as hard a stone now, but if you soak it in water, it's edible. And it still tastes good." Legolas wanted to say something, but then Peeta raised his hand.

"Quiet! Do you hear that?" A faint beep-beep made it's way through the silence of the night. Legolas wondered why he had not heard it before. Presumably, he had been to preoccupied with not telling to much and with his worries for Aragorn, but he did made a note for himself not to let his attention slip anymore. As soon as he had made this mental notation, he eyes found a weak light in the sky, descending upon them as if a star from heaven had decided to take a look at the earth.

"There!" The three of them looked at the metal casket as it hit the ground. The parachute gently covered it from their curious eyes. They remained silent for a few moments and stared at the thing. The little star stared back unmoving.

And many, many miles away, a man nodded to a woman in purple and a black-skinned man, who smiled back in approval.

And a few more miles further away, a man with an artistic beard, gritted his teeth and turned back to the panel. Failed. Again. The two tributes, the two run-aways, the two who made fools of the Capitol's security, were still alive, just because Twelve was becoming sentimental. In all his years as a Gamemakers, he had never seen anything like this before. Usually, he could kneed the Games as dough. It had it own structure and limits, but eventually, it would take the form he had chosen. But this year, it seemed as if the Arena was living its own life. He didn't control it anymore.

And he didn't like it. So he would find a way to regain his grip upon the Games. For a few minutes, he stood there, contemplatively. Then he raised his head.

"Mister Gray!" The silver-painted man immediately came over to the Gamemaker.

"Yes, Seneca?"

"I think it is time we make up the finale."

And a smile glided over his face.

**And we are approaching the end of our journey. Stay tuned and review! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	16. REMARK

**No, this is not a new chapter. I just want to tell you I'm on holiday for the next two weeks. There will be no more updates in that period BUT I'm working on the next chapter, so I will put it on the site as soon as I can!**

**Have fun and see you later!**

**xXx Archiril**


	17. A Little Pod in the Cave

**I'm terribly sorry it took this long! The chapter was quite hard to write, and I'm not completely certain about it, but I couldn't let you guys waiting for another week, could I? ;) As for the rest of the story... I would guess two more chapters, maybe three. See you there!**

**BETA: thwayfaringstrangers**

* * *

><p><strong>Angelfabeth: I thoroughly enjoyed my holiday, thank you very much ;)<strong>

**Arwenia: Have fun there! Tell me how it was! :)**

**Dunedian: Bedankt! Oh ja, moest ik dat verhaal van de zon en de maan es herschrijven?**

**Erynel: I'm glad you like the story :P You're lucky, I just received the corrected version as I read your review ;) Here's the update!**

**Silme-Quesse: You make me blush! Thank you very much :)**

**SmileyFace13: Here it is ;)**

**Ynnealay: Hope I can make it up with this extra long chapter ;) Btw, I know I ask it alot, but what does your name mean?**

* * *

><p>"Aïe!"<p>

"Oh don't be such a child, Estel! You have had worse!"

"Yes, but usually I am the one who applies salves to my wounds, and I am far more careful then you- ouch!"

"Pity you can't reach your back then, isn't it?" Legolas smirked. Aragorn grimaced.

"Just be- gentle, alright?"

"I always am." Indeed, the elf was very cautious while treating the man's wounds. The infection however, had made the flesh around the injury in the torso and the back –since Cato's sword had gone straight through Aragorn's body- very sensitive, and every touch hurt. Inwardly, the elf cringed as his friend hissed in pain once again.

"Sorry." Aragorn didn't answer, but he gently squeezed Legolas' hand to show him thathe didn't blame the elf. He gritted his teeth again as a new flare of pain went through his body. Legolas quickly finished the treatment and carefully put a bandage around his friend's chest.

"One would say you would be happy after we saved you, instead of complaining," Katniss commented. She was standing near the entrance of the cave, which was normally the place of Aragorn and Legolas, her arms crossed. Aragorn scowled, but didn't reply. How could she know that by teasing each other, so much more than gentle insults and taunts were exchanged. Every word spoke of relief that they were still here, of love for the other, of friendship. Legolas, on the other hand, decided to play a little more.

"Don't tell me, Katniss. He's always so touchy. You know, when he was a child –"

"I'm certain she does not want to be bothered with that right now, Legolas," Aragorn hastily interrupted with a stern glare at Legolas. The elf bowed mockingly, a smile upon his face. Then he turned to Katniss.

"Perhaps not now. But I'm sure tonight, around the fire, will be an excellent occasion for an entertaining story."

"If we are not dead by then," Katniss replied coldly. She clearly was not in the mood for their teasing.

"Pray tell me, my lady. Why should we be dead by then?" The girl sighed at the antiques of the young elf. She was worried. Several days had passed without anyone dying. The Capitol must be bored by now. And that had to be remedied. It would not be long before Seneca would get some more action in the Game. The finale was up. And usually, that didn't bode well for the tributes. Therefore, her voice was annoyed and cold when she spoke, though there was a honey-sweet tone in it.

"Well, apart from the fact that Thresh or Foxface could find our hiding place, or that a mutt could follow our tracks, there is also the possibility that nature will turn against us – or that I kill you in your sleep if you don't shut up." Okay, that sounded harsher than she had meant to, but it had the desired effect. Legolas was silent. For a moment.

"What do you mean, nature can turn against us?" Hastily, Peeta intervened, before Katniss could explode. She really didn't know why she was so quickly irritated, but she could barely fight her anger. Perhaps her mind was preparing her for the fact she had to kill the boy sooner or later, by making up reasons why she should hate him. Well**,** it'd better hurry up then, for she didn't feel ready to slaughter him, not yet. While she was trying to put herself together again, Peeta was explaining how the forest was created by Seneca and could be controlled by the Game-maker_s_. Legolas seemed stupefied.

"The trees… are our enemies?"

"I wouldn't call it like that. It's not that the trees really want to kill us, you see, they have no mind. But Seneca uses them as tools." Legolas opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest.

"Trees-" Aragorn poked him quite roughly.

"Trees do not have a mind. That's right. Isn't it, Las?" Legolas shot him an angry glare, but he was silenced. Estel was right. In this forest, the trees did not speak. They did not rustle merrily when he walked beneath them, nor did they warn him for danger, or point him edible fruits. How could he then expect that those two children would believe him when he said that back home, some trees were his friends, or even family? So he just sat there and said nothing.

"We should get moving," Katniss broke the silence. "Today."

"Why? The cave protects us from unfriendly eyes, and we have water and game near. Why do you wish to leave this shelter?" Aragorn asked.

"The longer we stay here, the greater the chances that we will be discovered. And apart from that, the finale is comingup." The man nodded thoughtfully, but didn't agree.

"Indeed, Foxface and Tresh are still out there. But there are only two of them, and this Arena is _large_. I do not think we should abandon this protection out of fear for discovery."

"I agree," Legolas added. "And as for the finale, what good would it dous to leave this cave? We do not know what challenge they will throw at us. Perhaps this cave will give us an advantage." Aragorn was a little concerned to hear the elf defending the cave, but then again, Legolas had occupied a spot near the entrance, so one could _dispute _whether he was actually sitting in the cave.

"Youtwo do not understand. The finale is not a kind of challenge that was created from the beginning! It's Seneca who is making it up, and you canbe sure he'll want you two runaways dead! He'll do everything to kill you in this last stage, to discourage other people from flee_ing_ their District_s_ like you did!"

"That is… worrisome," Aragorn commented after a short pause.

"But it would explain the fire and the flood. Not to mention the Tracker Jackers. And the fact that the trees helped Clove to sneak up upon us." Legolas didn't seem_ to _be too worried. Katniss sighed.

"Yes, Seneca made up all those things to kill you. And now, he's making up something new. **But I think** this time, you won't be so lucky to escape it. That's why we need to move."

"But if Seneca is trying to kill us, why should we run? When we are in the forest, we are as exposed to his schemes as we are here."

"Except that _if_ we remain here, he'll have much more opportunities to finish us off. A cave-in, or a mutt near the entrance so that we are trapped in here, or _another flooding_ to drown us, or worse. I don't think he'll be worried about originality this time. The Capitol wants you dead, and the Game-maker_s_ will make sure of that." Legolas had paled considerably while Katniss was summing up the dangers of a cave. Being trapped in darkness was the only thing the elf feared, as far as Aragorn knew. And what Katniss said made sense. There was a little problem with her logic though.

"Why don't you just leave then? Why takethe effort of trying to persuade us?" It was a sore spot, and he knew it, but he had to ask. Katniss was trying her best to be cold and rational, but her heart –Valar, what a stereotype!- was warm. And as before, Katniss was taken aback.

"I…My motives are my own," she said somewhat aggressively. Aragorn wisely decided not to pursue the matter.

"Then what will we do? Move, or stay here?" Peeta, who had said nothing until then, spoke from the back of the cave. The four of them looked at each other. Then, Legolas broke the silence.

"Peeta, what do you think? You haven't said anything yet. Do you wish to stay or leave?"

"I would rather stay," the boy answered, with an apologetically glance at Katniss. "The cave is not too great and well hidden. As you say, Strider, the advantages of staying here are greater than the dangers."

"Then it is decided," Katniss sighed, and she went back to her place near the smoldering fire, but Aragorn frowned and exchanged a glance with Legolas. The elf nodded in agreement.

"We will leave."

"What?"

"As you said, Seneca will focus on us. You will be safer without us near. And Las and I know how to survive in the woods. We'll go."

In normal life, both Peeta and Katniss would have tried to persuade them otherwise. They would have told them that they did not have to make this sacrifice, that the cave would protect all of them well enough, that there was no need to go wandering out into a dangerous forest. But this was the Hunger Games, and every action had to be calculated to seewhether it would bring good or bad fortune to all who were involved. And in this particular case, the leaving of Thirteen would bring benefits to Twelve. And therefore, they did not speak, but Peeta's eyes asked desperately whether they were certain. Legolas smiled and took his bow.

"Fear not, my friends. We have survived all _of _what Seneca has thrown at us. We will survive this as well."

"There can only be one winner, Las," Katniss said monotonously.

"We'll make something up. Good-bye, girl on fire. We will meet again." Aragorn and Legolas turned to leave the shelter, bowing respectfully to the tall boy near the entrance. However, when they heard light footsteps behind them, they stopped. Legolas raised his eyebrow questioningly and crossed his arms.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Saying good-bye. I will accompany you a little further," Peeta answered smiling. "Oh, and you forgot something. Your gift from the festivity. You haven't even opened it. Perhaps it can aid you in the finale." He gave the little packet to Aragorn. The man looked at it, and put it away. He had no desire to see the content_s_ of the thing he had almost given his life for. Legolas however, stopped him.

"Let us examine it in the cave. It may be the last safe moment we have."

"Do you really have to know what is written upon it?" Aragorn asked. The silver metal was giving him a very bad feeling, and if he would have been alone, he would have thrown it away. But the young elf was curious and nodded, his head slightly aslant.

"Why? You don't?" The man sighed, but said nothing. Instead, he gave the pod to Peeta.

"Do you know how to open it?"

"Sure. Just touch it one time," the boy showed," and then swap your finger from the left to the right. It seems there's a video upon it. Do you want me to let it play?" _('upon' is more archaic than 'on', and I don't think Peeta would use it in an ordinary sentence.)_

"Yes, please." Mesmerized, both of them looked how an image appeared in the air. It was Seneca, smiling skillfully, yet in his eyes, cruelty and coldness were clear.

"Congratulations! You have managed to survive the 74th edition of the annual Hunger Games so far! We have noticed, however, that neither of you ever killed a tribute, rather you stayed in the background and waited until they were killed for you. Some would say you did it out of compassion, others call it cowardice. Therefore, we offer you an extra stimulant, so that you may win. Enjoy this little… compilation." Seneca disappeared, and other images filled the screen. The four of them gasped for breath.

There the little boy was, Legolas couldn't really remember to which District he belonged. He ran to the Cornucopia and hid there until the slaughter at the very first day of the Games had subdued. Then, he carefully peered around. Not carefully enough though. Clove appeared from behind him. In one fluid motion, the young tribute was slain.

A girl around a campfire, in the middle of the night. Her face was contorted in fear as she nervously looked around her. It didn't save her though. The group of Careers was upon her before she realized they were there. There was nothing she could have done.

Glimmer, sleeping, seconds before the hive fell. Shrieking loudly when the bees attacked her, stinging her, poisoning her. She slashed wildly to keep them away, but it was no use. In a matter of moments, her fair face was unrecognizably maimed. She fell to the ground.

"What is this?" Aragorn whispered in horror. He couldn't tear his eyes of the screen, where more and more children were slaughtered. Some of them he didn't even recognize. They must have been killed in other editions of these Games, he realized vaguely.

"A warning," Katniss answered softly. "And a distraction."

"Finish it. Put it away!" Legolas' voice was strangled as he spoke, and his stance was rigid, but his face was blank. Only Aragorn could see the pain in his eyes, for elves do not show their emotions easily, but they regret every single life that is taken. Katniss moved to close the pod. Then, a new image filled the screen, and she stiffened.

A little girl in a tree.

Black skin.

Great, dark eyes.

Rue.

Rue.

The scenes followed faster and faster. A river of images, untenably coursing towards the end they all knew.

Rue in the forest. Alone. Afraid.

A mesh, hidden beneath the grass. Feet walked towards it, uncertainly, nervously. Stopping just before the trap, and then continuing.

A shriek. Struggling, writhing. Desperate whistles in the forest.

Liberation. Katniss turning towards a new opponent.

A spear.

Fear, shock, pain.

Death.

Darkness.

No one moved. They just could not force their bodies to do something while their minds were still trying to process what they had seen. Only Katniss had known what exactly whatwould happen, but seeing it again had made tears run over her face. Her head was bowed. Tenderly, Peeta stretched out to lay his hand upon her shoulder, but he halted himself just in time. He knew her well enough to realize she would recoil. She was strong. She didn't want someone to take care for her.

All of a sudden, Legolas grabbed the pod, closed it none too gentle and tossed it into his pouch. Then he looked up, eyes aflame.

"Let us go. Now." His voice was full of barely contained anger, but he was standing proud and determined. Aragorn just looked at him, his mind still wandering around what he had witnessed. Legolas took his shoulder.

"Estel, let us go! We will kill them! We will kill those who are responsible for this!"

"But how?" Slowly, his attention seemed to come back.

"By leaving this Arena! Let us go now, Estel! I cannot sit idly here! I have to do something, if only walking!" Sluggishly, Aragorn nodded. Then he came in_to_ action.

"You are right." He grabbed his bow and his knife, and took his pouch with healing herbs and Haymitch' medicine, before turning to Katniss and Peeta. The girl quickly tried to hide her tears.

"Stay here in the cave. Stay alive! Someday, we will avenge Rue. I swear it."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, Strider. The Capitol is too strong. You will never be able to defeat them**.**"

"No. It will fall someday, Katniss. I promise you that."

And many, many days later, the Girl on Fire would have to thing back on the words of the stranger, and smile. But that was later. Now, she felt herself to be alone in the dark cave, even though Peeta was standing next to her. Thirteen had vanished in the night.

**What would be happening with Foxface and Thresh? Finale is up -hopefully- next week! :P**

**xXx Archiril**


	18. Na Adan Adel Ammen

**Hey! So, here we are again :) I guess there will be two more chapters after this one :) Hope you still like it, though I'm not too certain of this one. Please tell me what you think!**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

><p><strong>angelfabeth: Thank you! :)<strong>

**Dunedian: Geen idee of je dit nog leest :) Alleszins veeeeel plezier op reis! :)**

**FFXlover: Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Silme-Quessë: Off course, I'm not going to abandon you :) Hopefully, you'll like this one too :)**

**SmileyFace13: Haha, then I fear I'll keep you in suspense only a little longer ;)**

**Ynnealay: Hannon lle :)**

**ZeDancingHobbit; Only a little more... :)**

* * *

><p>They said nothing. They just walked, determined, fast, with the flame of anger carefully under control. They could not let rage cloud their actions now. The Arena was becoming too dangerous. Even now, while their hearts were still in turmoil over what they had witnessed, they both sensed the uneasiness that had settled over the forest. It was as if every living creature, every tree, was holding its breath, waiting until the storm would burst.<p>

It was rather unnerving.

And it was weighing down on Legolas. In other conditions, he would have had faith that all would be well, that they would manage to survive everything Mordor throw at them, but now, he had to think not only about Aragorn and himself, but also about Katniss and Peeta, and try to figure outa way to shield them from danger, hoping and praying that the next cannon shot wouldn't escort their fleeting spirit. That's why, from time to time, he explored with his elven senses the forest around him, but especially in the direction _of_ the cave. And that's why he immediately sensed movement there.

Frowning, he concentrated on that spot. It was not too far behind them, but he received only vague impressions. Light footsteps, a faint smell that didn't belong in the woods, soft breathing, a touch of warmth. There was definitely someone hiding there, though he or she was doing it very skillfully. If they wanted to catch the intruder, they would have to surprise him.

"Estel, na adan adel ammen." (Estel, there is someone behind us.) Legolas carefully took on a normal conversational tone, as if he was saying he wanted to rest, or that the sun was burning down on them. Aragorn immediately comprehended the meaning of it.

"Hae?" (How far?)

"Lempe kainen haered." (About 15 meters) Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"Lempe kainen?" (15 meters?) He asked incredulously. That was relatively close, and he couldn't believe he hadn't heard or noticed anything. Still, he trusted in Legolas' senses, so when the elf nodded, he began thinking about a plan to surprise their pursuer.

"You are right. Let us rest here for a moment, my friend, for I am weary," he said out loud. Legolas threw him an amused look.

"Or car, ù inc?" (A bit overdone, don't you think?)

"Na tîn." (Shut up.) He let his packet slide to the ground, and followed itdown. Legolas sat down a little more graciously.

"Man si?" (What now?)

"Anna ammen lle lû aglenna. Do you hear water near, or perhaps some game?" (Let us give him a chance to come closer_._)

"I saw some berries not far away. Shall I get them?" Legolas answered _in a _friendly_ tone,_ meaning _'shall I try to find the intruder and capture him?'_

"I still have some, I picked them up earlier." _It's not worth the risk. He will not be able to sneak up upon us._

"They must be smashed by now. It's not too hard to find fresh ones, but if we don't amplify our provisions, it is possible we'll have to hunt under worse conditions." _Let me go, Estel. Better _to_catch our pursuer now _than give _him a chance to _catch_ us. He's really good. Don't underestimate him. _Aragorn sighed.

"Alright then, but be careful. Other tributes might be around. I will go and fill the water skins. We meet here." _Your choice, but make sure he does not see you before it's too late. I'll come to you in a minute._

"Done." They parted, seemingly relaxed, but their eyes darted around and their hands strayed close to their weapons. Aragorn pricked up his ears to hear the light footsteps of his friend. The elf was treading heavier than he would have normally, but still, it was difficult to hear where he was going. And Aragorn needed to know just thatif he didn't want to lose his friend in these woods. As soon as he thought the trees would shelter him from their pursuer's gaze, he turned and followed Legolas. The elf was already waiting. Silently, hepointed to a dense bush near two old oaks, barely visible between the other trees. Aragorn nodded.

"Climb. I'll follow afoot," he whispered ever so silent_ly_.

"Done." Light-footed, Legolas jumped and grabbed a branch near his head. In a matter of seconds, he had disappeared in the green canopy. Aragorn waited three more seconds, then he began to sneak closer to the bush where the tribute was hiding. His steps didn't make any sound, and they hardly left a trace upon the ground. They were lucky. The grass was young and flexible. As soon as his feet left the blades, they rebounded again, giving no indication that someone had walked there.

Very slowly, the man proceeded. He knew Legolas was watching him, and was following his tempo. They had only one chance. They could not ruin it by speed. Although he couldn't help but thinking back upon the time they had sneaked up upon Foxface. It hadn't brought them much profit then, only nervous silences and suspicious conversations.

Do not think about that now! Concentrate on your feet. See every single plant, every branch, every little creature. Do not disturb them. No sound.  
>A rustling. Immediately, the man froze, closing his eyes. It was quite dark here, and he didn't want the glimmering of his eyes to betray him. He shouldn't have feared that, however, for all of a sudden, the tribute shot out of the bush, clearly putting everything on speed instead of stealth.<p>

Foxface. Inwardly, Aragorn cursed. He should have known. The only tribute now who had such light feet was the red-haired girl. Next to him, Legolas jumped out of the tree.

"Estel! What do we do now?" he whispered urgently, never taking his eyes of the tribute, who was now examining Aragorn's _backpack_, which he had left where they had parted. Aragorn hesitated. They had to make sure Foxface wouldn't follow them anymore. She _was _too dangerous for them to let her do that. But he feared they wouldn't be able to convince her to leave, even though they had spent some days together. He still hadn't forgotten Foxface's last words to them. A threat to slice their throats if they would follow her. He doubted whether the threat had lost its meaning after a couple of days, but somehow, he didn't want to find out.

"I don't know. Perhaps… Let us leave her alone for a moment. Then we'll take our belongings, and make a sprint. She is fast, but I doubt whether she will be able to catch up with us if we run some hours. She's a sprinter, not trained for the long distances." Legolas smiled lightly at those last words – they reminded him of Gimli. He wondered whether he would ever see his dwarvish friend again.

"Good idea. What is she searching for, anyway?"

"No idea, but I doubt whether she'll find anything. I've only some berries in there."

"Then I fear you just lost them. I saw her in the training center. She can't collect food herself, so most of the time, she steals it. Remember the provisions at the Cornucopia? Katniss said that she… What?" Aragorn had paled visibly.

"We have to stop her!"

"What? Why?" But the man was already storming out of the bushes, leaving a bewildered Legolas behind. Quickly, the elf shot in action, and followed his friend. Just before they reached the girl, a horrible noise escaped her throat. The bloody berries fell out of her hand, and she squeezed her eyesshut as a wave of pain seemed to move through her belly to her head. Dizzily, she swayed a moment, then she fell backwards. Aragorn got there just in time prevent her head from hitting the grass hard. The girl's eyes widened when she saw the two men towering above her.

"Hush, Foxface. We won't hurt you. You're going to be fine. Legolas, please take my pouch there. There are some healing herbs inside of it." His voice was composed and determined, but his hands were shaking slightly while he was strok_ed_ Foxface's hair. The girl just moaned and struggled to breath. Blood began to trickle down from the corner of _her_ lips. Aragorn looked up to Legolas, who was still standing next to them.

"Las, hurry up! I-"

"Estel, na ù bach amen agor si. Tennon anim." (Estel, there is nothing we can do anymore. I am sorry.) Defeated, Aragorn closed his eyes. He had known it as soon as he saw the blood, but to hear it from his closest friend made his suspicion come true. Slowly, he kept on caressing her face. It had become extremely pale, and her breathing was even more labored now. Her eyes were closed. She didn't have much time anymore.

"Foxface, please forgive me." Aragorn didn't really expect her to react, but to his surprise, the girl opened her eyes again and lookedup at him. Her lips parted slightly and the faintest of sound emerged from the blood. Aragorn bent closer to understand her.

"Quentia. My name… Quentia." _  
><em>

The cannon shot sounded harsh and loud in the silence that had descended over the forest. Gently, Aragorn placed her head upon the green grass, closing her eyelids. Next to him, Legolas whispered a silent prayer to Mandos.

They did not dig a grave for her. The ground was cold and unmoving, and they had neither spades nor other tools to break the earth with. Instead, they agreed to bury her in the way of the elves. From some large branches, they made a small talan, just large enough to support Quentia's body. A rope was made with some vines, and thrown over a sturdy, high limb of an old tree. Legolas had searched for a weeping willow, the traditional tree to bury elves in, but even that solace was taken away from them. Instead, they had chosen a weathered oak, the wisest of tree-kind.

There was no great funeral. With slow, solemn movements, Foxface's talan was hoisted until it was bath_ed_ in the golden glow of the sun. Her final rest_ing_ place would not be marred during the finale.

They stayed there some more minutes, their heads bowed to pay their respect to the girl. Even though she had mainly threatened them, never giving them a reason to trust her, she was still a girl, one who shouldn't have died in a silly Game. She should have lived**...**found a love**...** built a life. But it could not be, and now her body was cold and dead, even though the sun warmed her.

After what seemed an eternity, Legolas blinked and looked up. He noted that the sun had already covered a great distance. Gently, he laid his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder.

"Estel, we should go." His voice was soft, but the man didn't react. The elf frowned a little.

"Aragorn? Mellon nin." Slowly, his friend raised his head and looked at him. Legolas was shocked to read guilt in his eyes.

"It is my fault." His voice was hoarse. Legolas was stupefied.

"What?"

"It was my fault she died! I should not have brought these berries! I just had a feeling… it felt right to take them with me, even though I knew they were poison! I thought that perhaps… We could kill some mutts with them or do something, or I don't know! Valar, Legolas, what was I thinking?"

Legolas didn't know how to react. He had never seen his friend like this. It seemed Aragorn hadn't adapted as well as he _wanted_ to the rules of the Games, and it was beginning to weigh upon him. Why had he not seen it before? Aragorn was a gentle soul! He would never hurt children.

Legolas did the first thing that came into his mind. In three quick steps, he had closed the distance between them, and enfolded the man in an embrace. He felt his friend stiffen for a moment, and he wondered whether he should adjust to the customs of men and let go of him, or to follow his heart and the way of the elves, offering solace by a touch. Before he could chose, however, the man relaxed, and accepted the warmth and support Legolas was giving him. His head rested upon the elven shoulder.

"Avo osto, mellon nin. Erui arad, I Capitol thell dambeth an sen. Im ù awartha gwaedh." (Do not fear my friend. One day, the Capitol will pay for this. I have not forgotten our oath.)

They stayed like that a few seconds, but in that short amount of time, Aragorn was consoled by the warmth of his friend and his smell, green and fresh as a forest after a summer's rain. He had known that smell as long as he could remember, and it comforted him now. Sighing, Aragorn pulled back, looking Legolas straight into the eye.

"Hannon lle, mellon nin." The elf just inclined his head, and smiled a little. More words were not needed.

Precisely at that moment, the sky darkened in a blink of an eye. Quickly, both friends spun around, their bows ready to fire at the foe that had obscured the sun. Their arrows found no mark though. They only caught the last glimmer of a fast descending sun before the golden globe left them, and they were alone. The sudden darkness struck heavily on the forest, and the silence, not a minute ago so peaceful, was now oppressive and threatening. Legolas looked at Aragorn with wide eyes.

"What is this forfell sorcery?" he whispered**,** aghast. Never before he had seen the sun comply to the wishes of an earthly man, and it frightened him. Aragorn remembered something Katniss had said, and smiled grimly.

"This, my friend, is the finale."

**Okay, between this and two weeks the finale! Finally! Let me know what you think about it! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	19. Thresh, Mutts and the Cornucopia

**Hey! I think there will be one more chapters... Prepare! Btw, this is an extra-long chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you like it too! :)**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

><p><strong>Amberlyn Eldin: Thank you very much! Hope you stay with me after this story too :)<strong>

**Angelfabeth: Thanks :) Did you get my last PM? :)**

**Erynel: No problem! How was your travelling? No, I made it up. Actually, I first gave her the name Samantha, but thewayfaringstrangers thought it was too banal for this world, so it turned into Quentia :)**

**Luka'sBlade: Haha, you can review as much as you want, no worries! ;) Thank you!**

****Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste: Haha, I love cliffies, you see :) I payed specific attention to the spacebar now :) Hope it's alright :)****

**Pie in the Face: Thank you! Your review really made me blush! Yes, i did find only few good cross-overs, so i really, really tried to make this as realistic as possible. I'm glad I've seemingly succeeded :)**

**Silme-Quessë: You really made me laugh! Did you really just die? :P Oho, call an ambulance then for now :)**

**Ynnealay: Yeah, little mistake of mine :) I had first given her the name Samantha, but thewayfaringstrangers thought it was too banal, and they were right :) You know a bit of elvish? Cool :) What parts? (Sorry, no elvish here :()**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

"Is it just my imagination, or is it darker than usual?"

"Las, there are no stars. Of course it's darker than usual."

"Excuse me, O Great Ranger! I was just trying to start a conversation."

"You want a conversation in the middle of the night, in an Arena where every moment something life-threatening can happen? Seriously?"

"Technically, it is not in the middle of the night."

"Las?"

"Yes?"

"Please shut up. I cannot even hear myself think." A snort.

"Fine then."

Both were silent for a moment, moving slowly towards the Cornucopia, their hands near their weapons and their eyes alert. They had decided to go to the open field they were on in the beginning. Even though Legolas was a wood-elf, Aragorn was not, and would be more comfortable when he had a view of the area aroudn him. Therefore, they had quickly agreed they would try to make it for the shelter of the Cornucopia, to face every challenge Seneca would throw at them there.

Aragorn wished they had reached the field already. The darkness was unnatural and heavy, and every sound that broke the oppressive silence seemed too loud in his ears.

"Aragorn?" A sigh.

"Yes Legolas?"

"You may find it weird, but I do not like this forest."

"I thought you are a wood-elf."

"I _am _a wood-elf. Partly."

"Well, wood-elves like forests. That's why they are called _wood_-elves."

"Humans like cities. That does not mean you want to live in Barad-dûr."

"Barad-dûr is not a city."

"It's a fortress with buildings around it. That's like Minas Tirith, only a bit smaller and darker."

"Please do not compare my city to that fortress of the darkness."

"Please do not compare this forest to Eryn Lasgalen. The trees do not speak here." Another sigh.

"Legolas, do you remember what I told you some minutes ago?"

"You said so much."

"Then I'll repeat it for you. Shut up." Legolas snorted again, but didn't say anything anymore. They marched on in that accursed silence.

Not for long however, unfortunately. All of a sudden, without anything giving a reason for it, a high scream pierced the forest. Aragorn and Legolas froze. It was a noise so full of pain and fear, they were barely able to recognize _it._ Only when the cry cut through the forest a second time, did they realize who the owner was. The cannon shot that marked the passing of Thresh came shortly after. The two friends stared at each other for a moment.

"Thresh." Aragorn nodded solemnly.

"May Mandos watch over him."

"And may his soul find peace." They bowed their heads, then they looked up again, their eyes filled with a slight unease.

"How did he die? He seemed _so_ strong."

"I do not know, but I fear it was a painful death." Legolas looked thoughtful.

"I'm not feeling like I want to have such an end."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't die, won't we?" Aragorn tried to sound confident, but he felt that he was failing. There were only four tributes left now. Legolas, himself…

...and Katniss and Peeta.

And only one could survive, as Katniss had pointed out so many times. Now, he could not kill their former friends, and he knew Legolas couldn't either. That left their chances of surviving dependent on what Katniss and Peeta would do. And Aragorn didn't really like letting his fate out of his hands.

There he was, distracting himself again. He had to focus upon this finale. Whatever killed Thresh could be lurking around them as well. In fact, he did feel a little tremor run down over his spine, a well-known feeling that something wasn't right. Slowly, he let his hand descend on his knife, trusting that Legolas would take down any far away enemies.

"Las, be on your guard," he whispered. The elf had felt the presence also, for he too had taken his bow and had drawn the string loosely. His eyes didn't leave the forest as he whispered, "I always am."

Very, very cautiously, they proceeded through the woods again. Aragorn began to recognize some of the trees. They had taken this road when they were running away –an eternity ago- from the slaughter on the first day. It was not very long anymore before they would pass the tree that had caught the knife that should have killed Legolas, and from there, they would see the metal of the Horn already. Aragorn felt somewhat relieved that they would soon reach the open field. This forest was giving him shivers, even though most of his time as Ranger was spent exactly beneath trees.

Growling.

Immediately, Aragorn's senses and intuition sprang on alert. Next to him, Legolas tensed, drawing the bowstring to his cheek. Then, they waited. It had begun.

Another growl. It came from the bushes behind them. Steadily, they turned around, not too brusquely to avoid aggravating the animal. It had to be a mutt. Probably a large and menacing one. With large teeth and sharp claws. And presumably very fast and strong. It just had to be.

His dark suspicions were confirmed. One last growl, and a fast-moving haze jumped out of the bushes. Legolas' arrow hit it between the eyes, but it didn't stop the mutt. Without ever relenting, it ran straight to Aragorn. The man had barely time to see the muddy hide and the golden eyes, before the wolf was upon him. The impact forced the air out of his lungs. Blindly, Aragorn stabbed with his knife. It hit flesh several times, but the mutt didn't seem to notice. It roared loudly.

Time froze. Aragorn had had this experience before. Everything, everyone slowed down then, giving him insight in the battle, showing him where friend and foe were battling, allowing him to think for a second about his next move. It had saved his and Legolas' life more than once.

It wasn't helping him now. With a terrible clarity, Aragorn could see the mutt that was attacking him. He saw every little, horrid detail. The long fangs, coated in slime. The golden eyes, so much alike to Glimmer's. The muddy pelt, colored red where his knife had found its mark. The sharp claws that werepinning him down.

The problem was, he couldn't move.

He had an excellent oversight, truly, but he just couldn't do anything about it. He could only keep on stabbing, even though it didn't hinder the mutt, and pray that Legolas would make it out alive. He was already feeling dizzy. The impact had left him breathless, and the weight of the wolf prevented the life-giving air from entering his burning lungs. He began to black out. His hand hadn't even the power anymore to hit the mutt once more. He thought of Arwen, and Eldarion. How he wished he could have seen them once more! But it was too late now…

Vaguely he heard a whizz and felt a touch of wind searing over his face. The weight on his stomach grew even heavier, and he groaned softly. Then, all of a sudden, the mutt rolled of him. Gratefully, Aragorn greedily sucked in fresh air, allowing his burning lungs to cool down. Silken arms helped him up to breath easier, and a beautiful voice was speaking to him. Aragorn didn't really understand the words, but the sound soothed him. He sighed softly, and relaxed. He really would like to sleep now.

The tone of the melodious voice changed. It became more urgent, more compelling. Words began to become clear. The man frowned. Why couldn't the owner of the voice just leave him alone?

"Estel, wake up… Not the time… Move now!"

Whom was he talking to? Frustrated, he shook his head and tried to bury his face in the silken arms. If only _that_ annoying _voice_ would be silent!

"Estel! You lazy human! Are you going to let me do this all by my own? If you do, you'll never hear the end of this, I swear to the Valar! I'll tell Elrohir and Elladan, and even Arwen, so that even in death, you'll be hearing of this! I give you one last chance, human. Wake up!"

That was quite convincing. Annoyed, Aragorn opened his eyes to glare at his friend. The elf looked visibly relieved that he had woken up, but there was also a hint of anger in it.

"You're awake? Good. Then I suggest we go, for I would not like to have another encounter with those mutts. Or do I have to carry you?"

"Cease, Legolas! I almost just died! Can you really not give me just a second to have a breath? Thank you for your compassion!" Aragorn growled.

"If you stay here, you will most certainly die! We. Have. To. Move."

"Fine. Fine!" With a pained expression he tried to get on his feet. His chest really hurt, and he faltered for a moment, but he managed to stay upright without Legolas' helping hand.

"You're ready?" Legolas sounded a bit worried now, but Aragorn gave him a quick smile to show him that none of his words were taken to his heart, and nodded. While they were passing the dead mutt, Aragorn threw a glance at it. A wooden arrow was stuck precisely in the eye of the beast.

Thank the Valar for the accuracy of the elvish archers.

They hadn't walked for a few meters, when a terrifying sound was heard again.

Growling.

Desperate, Aragorn looked at the elf.

"Not again," he whispered.

"I fear so." The elf shrugged. "I suggest we run."

The mutt must have been surprised by their quick take-off, for it took a few seconds before they heard the rustling of the bushes and running claws. Four pairs_._

"There are two of them!"

"I know! Run!" They ran as they had never run before. The trees became a fast disappearing haze, and it was only pure luck and some elvish skill that prevented Aragorn from _s_tumbling over roots, for he could not even see them anymore. The sounds were gone too. Only the whistling wind reached his ears, his labored breathing, and the growling behind. The wolves were getting closer, and his chest was burning painfully. They had to reach the Cornucopia quickly, or they would not make it.

Aragorn did not see the tree where the knife had hit been stopped, ready for Legolas to take it and use it in the Games that very first day. All of a sudden, the forest spat them out in the open field. The man looked to the middle of it. The Cornucopia was looming there, so near and yet so far away. He was exhausted. The tension and the grief, and his near-fatal wounds had weakened him. His legs felt as if they were heavy logs, and he had to concentrate to get them where he wanted, for they barely obeyed his mind anymore.

One last desperate sprint. With skill of the woodland-elves, Legolas defeated the meters high, slippery steel and managed to get onto the Horn. Aragorn however, wasn't that used to climbing in trees –he usually let Legolas do that, while he was watching the area on the ground.

"Estel, jump!" The fear is the elf's eyes betrayed that the mutts had to be near. He extended his arm. With one last, powerful burst of energy, Aragorn managed to jump high enough to grab his hand. He swung his legs over the edge Just in time. The jaws of the nearest mutt seized only air.

Breathlessly, they lay on the Horn, just concentrating on getting enough air in their bodies again, not even caring enough to look at the mutts, who's claws were creating horribly metallic noises upon the side of the Cornucopia. They could barely hear it though, for the banging of their blood in their ears drowned out any other sound. They just laid there, and waited until they felt well enough to sit upright.

"I… don't like… the finale really," Legolas breathed. Aragorn just moaned approvingly.

"You think… Katniss and Peeta… will encounter those wolves… too?"

"Don't… know… Hope… not." Next to him, Legolas had decided to get up. He peered into the edge of the forest.

"I fear they did."

"What?" Aragorn now raised his head too –and groaned. Katniss and Peeta were running as fast as they could to the Cornucopia, two great wolves _on_ their trail_**s**_. It seemed they hadn't been very original in their choice _of_ the Horn. Quickly, both friends grabbed their bows.

"Aim for the eye."

"I'll try." The arrows left their strings. Legolas' projectile hit the eye of the mutt. The wolf went down immediately, and disappeared. Aragorn however, was less lucky. Just at the moment he released his string, the mutt jumped a little. The arrow smashed right into his nose. The beast howled in pain, but didn't relent. Those things were unnatural! No animal would have taken that wound and ignored it!

Still, even though he hadn't finished off the mutt, he did manage to give Katniss and Peeta a chance to reach the Horn. Swiftly, the elf and man helped them up, and then they just sat there, panting. Around the Cornucopia, six or seven mutts were howling ferociously at their unreachable prey, but for the moment, they were safe. Peeta looked at Thirteen.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"My pleasure." Legolas gave a friendly smile to the two children, but Katniss didn't answer it. She buried her head in her hands.

"Katniss? What is it?"

"Why did you have to be here?"

"Er...I don't know," Legolas anwered, puzzled. "To help you up? Katniss, what's the problem?"

"How many times I have to say it? There can only be one winner! Now we surely have to kill each other!" Her voice was smothered, and even though she still had the wits not to say it, the desperation and the unwillingness were clear. She was not ready to kill them, and neither were the others. Then, Legolas laughed again.

"Well, what can they do? The mutts can't reach us, there's no river near so this field can't be flooded, the trees can't fall down on us, no other tribute can kill us. How will they force us to kill each other?"

Katniss sighed.

"You are still underestimating Seneca. I will give the easiest of examples: what are you going to eat? One day we'll have to climb down and then the mutts will be waiting for us."

"The wolves have to eat too."

"No, they don't have to. They're mutts. The laws of nature don't control them. Only Seneca does."

Legolas was thoughtful for a moment. "That could be a problem."

"True. Even though I do not think the Game-makers will wait until we starve. The Capitol wants something spectacular for the finale. My guess is that some flying mutts will come, or-" A loud crashing drowned out her words. Immediately, they all were on their alert, Katniss, Legolas and Aragorn with their bows, Peeta slightly bent forwards and ready to fight any foe off with his bare hands. They had come this far. Now, they would resist death to the last moment. Any foe would meet steel and strength; arrows and knifes; resolution and anger. And he would know that Twelve and Thirteen wouldn't give up without a fight.

No one came though. After a few seconds, they dared to relax a little, and looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed. Puzzled, Peeta looked at the others.

"What could that have been?" They shrugged, but Legolas frowned and gave them a sign to be silent.

"Don't you hear that?"

"What? I hear nothing."

"Exactly. Why are the mutts silent?" Aragorn was just about to comment, when an arrow was shot right next to his ear. It plunged deep into the shoulder of a wolf that somehow had managed to get up the metal. Immediately, Aragorn stabbed his knife precisely in the eye of the mutt. The wolf went down and disappeared in ashes. The man then turned, and froze. Three other beasts had made it up on the Horn. Two of them already had arrows in their pelts, but they didn't seem to be hindered by it.

It seemed they now had no choice. They had to fight off the mutts. He glanced at the weaponless Peeta, and froze as an treacherous thought came into his mind. As Katniss had said, there could be only one winner. And he didn't really have to kill the boy… he could just let the mutts do their job…Hesitating, he looked back at Peeta, and then at Legolas, and was startled. The elf's blue eyes were staring coldly and accusingly at him. He must have guessed his thoughts, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at the man.

_Remember the mutt that took you down._

Aragorn shuddered. He remembered. He remembered the despair, and the pain, and the agony. All of a sudden, it seemed as if clouds in his head disappeared. He looked up to the sky and smiled rebelliously at Seneca knowing he was watching the scene. The Game-maker would not change him. He could never make him kill a child.

Just at that moment, the mutts attacked. One went down with an arrow through his heart, another made his way to Peeta. Aragorn quickly made up his mind. After all, he could handle a bow fairly well.

"Peeta! Catch!" The boy looked up, surprised, but managed to grab the silver knife out if the air. In fluid motions, he stabbed it repeatedly into the attacking mutt. The third time proved fatal. The wolf disappeared. Gratefully, and a bit surprised, Peeta nodded at Aragorn. The man could not answer his questioning gaze though. Instead, he retreated a bit until he stood closer to Legolas. The coldness in the elf's eyes had warmed, and he smiled a little –and Aragorn knew he was forgiven for his moment of weakness, even though he had not yet forgiven himself. The elf's words took him by surprise however.

"Branches."

"What?"

"Seneca made branches grow around the Horn. That's how the mutts came up here." He paused a moment to shoot another arrow at a mutt, and pursed his lips. The wolf had dodged the projectile accidentally, so that the arrow took him in his claws. Still quite painful, but not mortal. Shaking his head, Legolas nocked a new arrow, and continued.

"I do not think we have a chance. Perhaps we do, for we are used to Wargs, but Katniss and Peeta will certainly die. Seneca will just keep on sending those mutts, stronger every time."

"So what do you suggest we do?" He smiled a little as he release the string. His arrow had hit another mutt precisely in the eye.

"I suggest we run." That broke his concentration for a second. His second arrow glided harmlessly over the skin of the wolf. Unbelieving, he turned to Legolas

"What? You want to abandon them?"

"Yes. Aragorn, just trust me. I feel that this is right. They will survive, if we are not with them. We were not meant to be here, Aragorn! We played a role here that we should have never played! Trust me." The man was in doubt. He trusted the elf with his life –but it felt cowardly and treacherous to leave the two children on their own. On the other hand, perhaps they could entice some mutts…

"I trust you."

The elf smiled. Then, he turned to Peeta and Katniss.

"My lord, my lady. I fear I have to ask your forgiveness for leaving this party so soon, but there are things that need to be done. I wish you all the good in this world, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He bowed gracefully, shot one last arrow and jumped off the Horn. Aragorn followed him, grinning. Leave it to an elf to depart so courteously out of a life-threatening situation. Then he had neither time nor breath to **smile** anymore. The mutts had lost precious time wondering whom they should attack, allowing the two friends to get a nice head start, but they seemed to have made up their minds now. Four of the pack were following them now, and gaining on them.

Later, when he thought backabout it, Aragorn could not understand how they had managed to keep ahead of the wolves. His legs were burning, his lungs panting, his mind breaking about the question how he could have ever been so stupid to get into the current situationthanks to a certain elf. He thought about Thresh. His dying screams had been so full of pain. He wondered whether he would cry as well when the mutts would reach him.

They ran a long time, to the borders of the Arena. There was the burnt field, where the fire had almost caught them in her flames. Then the river, and the trees with the Tracker Jackers. The herbs Rue had shown him to treat the feverish elf. They had come really far, even with the warm breath of the wolves upon their legs, and still, one so feared sound hadn't come. They kept on listening. No cannon shot was heard. Aragorn grinned grimly. It seemed their sacrifice had not been in vain.

Unknown trees shot by. Rivers and fields they had never seen before appeared and disappeared in the rhythm of their steps. Just as Aragorn thought they would be condemned to run on forever, he slammed into something hard and invisible... He was thrown backwards though the air. Vaguely, he heard Legolas screaming. Then everything went black.

**Normally, you should know what has happened here... Hope you liked the finale. One more chapter to go! Please review!**

**Btw, please fill in my new poll, on my profile. I'm curious! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	20. Epilogue

**First the good news: I bought and watched the THG-bluerays yesterdat, and watched the extra's. It was marvellous! If you have some spare money left, you know where to spent it :)**

**Bad news: It's finisheeeeeeeeed! I'm really emotional now! But I'll spare the rest of my remarks for the end! Please read and enjoy the last chapter of the Lord of the Hunger Games!**

**BETA: thewayfaringstrangers**

* * *

><p><strong>Amberly Elden: Me too! Let us cry together! :P I loved writing this story, and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself reading it :)<strong>

**Angelfabeth: Thanks :) Hopefully a great epilogue too :)**

**Arwenia: as usual, you made me blush :) Thank you so much for your review! :) Hope you'll stay with me in other fics :)**

**Erynel: Heeeee, you actually read these bold-things :) Cool :) And yes, your guess is correct, it was the forcefield, or kinda :P Thank you very much! :)**

**melanie: Yeah, all of a sudden that came to me. You have some of those rare moments... :P**

**Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste: I corrected it, thank you :)**

**Pie in the Face: You're very handy then, eating a burrito and checking your mail at the same time... although I don't want to see how your keyboard was looking then :P Eh... what's a burrito? :P Sounds mexican? :P**

**Pipkin in the Grass; Thank you! Hope you love this last chapter too :)**

**Silme-Quesse: Don't die just yet :P Perhaps you'll forgive me after this epilogue... or not ;)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: I know. I sent you the fics, remember ;) Anyway, glad you're free to roam fanfiction again :) Fine, whatever you want :) Just don't get yourself killed in your coughing, okay? :P**

**Ynnealay: Omg. Omg. I just loved your review! I think I'm gonna save it somewhere. You almost made me laugh and cry :P And it's very useful, knowing which parts you like :) I could pay attention to that in other fics :) Anyway, thank you so so much for this wonderful review! Love you! :)  
>PS: I didn't know about iest, another thing learnt :) A friend of mine has a book to study elvish :) I'll borrow it one day -though it is in english, I think ;)<strong>

Buzzing. That was the first thing he was aware of. A continuous, never-ceasing buzzing. Not long after followed by a high beeping. Just like the buzzing, it didn't stop. The two played with each other, grew louder and then stilled again, but they never faded completely. It was irritating.

Aragorn frowned. _Go away_. The sound grew higher, as if it was asking a question.

_Yes, I'm talking to you. Change places with Silence_. The buzzing made a noise that sounded suspiciously much like a snort, but didn't leave him. The man sighed again.

_Please?_ Three irritant, mocking notes. Clearly laughing at him.

_Fine_. Aragorn tried to close his ears and ignore it. It seemed to be working. The sound grew dimmer, and the low buzzing was now almost inaudible. Aragorn smirked. He had won. Only the last traces of the high beeping had to go away…

"Aragorn!" The man almost shot up, confused, but then he realized he didn't really know how to move his body. And for some curious reason, he didn't feel the need to try. He just wanted to sleep. If only there would be silence. The buzzing and the beeping had finally faded -the Valar be praised- only to be replaced by voices and vague, far away sounds. One voice in particular was very deep, shattering the feeble silence near his ears.

"Faramir! Arwen! I think he's waking up!" Aragorn groaned and tried in vain to bring his hand up to silence the booming voice. But that only seemed to encourage him.

"Very good, laddie. Now open your eyes! You have been laying here far too long!" Another voice jumped in.

"My lord? Aragorn? Please return to us. Arwen needs you!"

Arwen? He knew that name… Perhaps he should try to wake up. But his eyelids were so incredibly heavy. It took all of his will to open them a split second, then they fell closed again. He sighed and gave up.

"Now, now, none of that, laddie. You've scared us a great deal just by disappearing on a simple ride. You at least owe waking up to us. I remember that after the battle with the Wargs you were stronger. Or have you grown weaker by being a king? I think I'll have to drive some orcs you're way. A bit of exercise will do you good. Or a good old dwarven festivity, if you find time," the heavy voice scolded, even though it was laced with concern. "Now, will you wake up, or do I have to kick you out of your bed?"

Aragorn scowled. The voice was really too irritating. Frowning, he tried to open his eyes again to glare at the person next to him. This time, it seemed easier, though his vision was blurred. He blinked a few times.

"Estel! Melleth nin, thank the Valar you are awake!" A beautiful face shimmered before him. Aragorn squinted his eyes. The face became clearer. Radiant brown eyes in a face that held the moonlight, and hair dark as night surrounded it. He smiled.

"Arwen."

"Melleth nin." For a few seconds, Aragorn was content just to stare at her, taking in her fair features. Then, curiosity won over, and he looked around. Faramir stood a bit further away, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. Gimli however, was standing right next to him, joy and concern upon his face. He seemed like he wanted to speak, but Aragorn cut him off.

"What's this about kicking me out of my bed?" The dwarf had the decency to look slightly –slightly- ashamed, but he showed no regret.

"Well, laddie, you scared us all a bit. Faramir told us that accursed elf had dragged you away for a ride, before disappearing for nearly two weeks! You should have waited for me! With a sturdy dwarf at your side instead of such a flighty elf, none of this would have happened!" Those last words brought a flood of memories with them. The fence. The Hunger Games. Katniss. Peeta. The mutts.

He shot up. "Legolas! Where is he?" No one answered. Aragorn looked questioningly at his wife, then at the steward and the dwarf.

"What happened to him? Tell me!" His concern got the better of him and his question turned into an angry shout. Slowly, Gimli placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"We found him next to you near the borders of Fangorn. He hasn't woken up yet."

"He hasn't…? Why not?" The three exchanged a glance, but it was Faramir who spoke up.

"We thought you would be able to tell us."

"I… I don't know. The mutts were chasing us, but it seemed we reached the borders of the Arena for…" His voice trailed off as he saw the faces around him grow confused.

"Perhaps it will be easier if you tell me what has happened in my absence?"

"There isn't much to tell, really." Arwen spoke softly. "Legolas had told us you would be away for two days." She raised her hand to cut him off." Yes, I know he said to you he would only be taking you on a short ride, but you know Legolas. He was convinced you were working far too much, and he truly wanted to spent some time with you as before, so he decided to lead you so far into Fangorn Forest that you couldn't return the same day." Aragorn snorted, but realized he should have expected it. Instead, he looked accusingly at his wife and steward.

"And of course, you two couldn't be bothered to tell me."

"With all due respect, my lord, you wouldn't have gone riding if we had, would you?"

Aragorn didn't even answer.

"Whatever the case, when you didn't return the third day, we grew worried. We knew that even if you had accepted that you needed a little trip, you wouldn't stay away from your beloved city for over three days. You are a good king, Estel." Arwen smiled, remembering the child that once had saidhe would never be king, and that he had no desire to try to obtain the throne. Faramir took over.

"On the fourth day, we sent out search parties. For nearly five days, they scanned Fangorn, but it was as if you two had faded. There was no trace of you to be found. By that time, Gimli had arrived too."

"I was Legolas' back-up plan, it would seem. He persuaded me to leave the work in Aglarond and come to Minas Tirith, so that the three of us could spend some time together. I must admit I was curious how the repairs here were going, so I decided to have a look myself." Of course Gimli would never say he had missed his friends –especially not the elf-, but it was clear in his words.

"Anyway, when I arrived here, the whole city was in turmoil. Your people love you greatly, laddie. They mourned you every day you were gone. Some even blamed the elf, but Arwen, Faramir and some elder soldiers who had seen him fight for themspoke up for him repeatedly."

"Together with Gimli, we kept on searching for nearly three days," Faramir continued, "but mostly in the southern part of the forest. We thought perhaps Saruman had a hand in this. Even in death, he might be able to strike the world with evil. Then Gimli remembered something."

"The elf had said he would like to visit Northern Fangorn one day. He had tried to drag me in there." Gimli gave an undignified harrumph. "Well, I'll tell you one thing; that elf will never be able to make me love trees like he does. After I had seen the destruction in the southern part, I had no desire to go up further, so we never got there."

"And of course, I was foolish enough to do just that," Aragorn sighed.

"Yes, we thought so. So Gimli took a riding party with him to the Northern part. We found you two days ago. At first, it seemed you were sleeping, but when we tried to wake you, you didn't even stir. We brought you back to Minas Tirith, and since then, you've been lying here, until you decided to join us again."

"So you will understand, melleth nin, that we are very curious about what has happened," Arwen concluded. Fortunately, the door opened at that moment, giving Aragorn some time to digest the new information. A slim, blond lady entered the room, the curiosity upon her face quickly turning into unmasked joy.

"Aragorn! So you are awake indeed! Eomer said so, but to see you up makes it very much more real. How do you feel?" The warrior behind her made a face, seemingly offended that his sister hadn't believed him, but his eyes were laughing. Aragorn couldn't help but smile.

"I am fine, Eowyn, thank you."

"She was just visiting me when the news of your disappearance came. You should have seen how quickly she sped to the very first horse she saw –which would be mine- and flew away. I had to borrow my marshal's horse to pursue her."

"By borrowing he means stealing," Eowyn teased.

"By borrowing I mean taking him in the full meaning of intending to ask permission later. Besides, you're the one who took my horse in a hurry, and I didn't hear you asking either."

"Stop nagging." Faramir shook his head in amusement at the childish behavior of his wife, but didn't intervene. When Aragorn threw his legs over the edge of the bed, he did hurry to the bed though, and tried to push him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man shot him a questioning glance. Immediately, Faramir turned a little redder in the face. "I mean, my lord." He didn't loosen his grip though.

"I am going to check on Legolas."

"Do you think that's wise? You've only awakened a few minutes ago. Perhaps…" Eowyn too was helping Faramir now. Irritated, Aragorn chased their hands away.

"Stop! Leave me be! I'm perfectly fine, I just want to see Legolas! Valar, Faramir! First you aid Las to abduct me from my city, and now you do not let me see him! I thought you were my steward! Who's side are you actually on?"

"My lord, I-"

"It's alright, Faramir." Arwen's soft voice easily cut through the heated discussion. "Ada couldn't hold him back either when Legolas was injured. But," she shot a stern glare at her husband, "After you've seen him, you will go back to bed and rest. Understood?"

"Yes, naneth," Aragorn answered meekly, earning a laugh from Eomer, which was quickly stifled in a cough. He didn't care though, he only wanted to see the elf right now.

The sight of his friend didn't give him much solace. Gimli had been right. It looked as if he was just sleeping, but he was pale and his eyes were closed. For a moment, Aragorn was in doubt. How could he know for certain that what happened was real? Could it not just have been a feverish vision, caused by some orc poison? But if it was only a hallucination, it was not possible that…

Gently, Aragorn rolled up Legolas' sleeve. His fingers were trembling a little, with tension. He just had to see it. It could not have been a dream - could it?

A sigh of relief. The scar was there, a little sign to indicate the place where the knife had scraped his arm. It was true. They had been in the Games. He didn't really know why he was so relieved, but he would have regretted it if Katniss and Peeta and Rue were nothing but a vision. To be honest, he didn't really know why. There were so many emotions whirling through his mind now. He just had to sit down for a moment.

"Aragorn? Melleth nin, please look at me." Arwen sank next to his chair on her knees, her eyes pleading. "Tell us what happened. Perhaps we can help Legolas."

Aragorn sighed deeply, and looked at Legolas. He wished the elf was here, to aid him to recall all of those wonderful, terrible memories. But his friend was deep in sleep, and couldn't hear him. And so it was only his deep voice that told about the Capitol and the Games; about the mysterious elven prince Cinna had created; about a little, black-skinned girl, so cruelly taken away; about fire and bees and mutts; about the fence around the black district; and about courageous Katniss and gentle Peeta.

**Epilogue**

"Why can't I see it?"

"Because it isn't finished yet. Give me a moment, will you?"

"You said yesterday that it was finished. That's why I came to Ithilien, remember? To see it."

"Yes, that is true. I invited you to Ithilien to see it…"

A triumphant laugh. "So you admit it!"

"Not knowing you would run out of your office, jump upon Wingfoot and take of in seven hastes, without even warning your guards. One of them said, after he had traced you down here with an exhausted horse, that there was some panic in the city, especially after your latest stunt. Somehow, I do not remember you being so eager to leave the city the previous time."

"My latest stunt? It was you who dragged me away!"

"Do you regret it?" All of a sudden, the light-hearted banter was gone, to be replaced by Legolas' serious voice. The elf was sitting behind a canvas, hiding his craft from Aragorn's curious eyes. From time to time, the soft sound of a chisel was heard, indicating that the elf was doing some last corrections. Aragorn himself was sitting against a tree trunk on the other side of the canvas, smoking. They were silent for a moment, while he pondered the question. When he spoke, he chose his words carefully, thinking about every sentence.

"Strangely enough, I don't… I… We have seen so much horror, Legolas… But… Somehow… It felt right to be there. Do you understand? I am glad to have known Katniss and Peeta and Cinna… and Rue, even though she died… It made me more grateful for what we have." He sighed. "I must sound like a fool."

"No, you do not. For I feel the same." This solemn answer was not what he had expected, but it seemed the elf was in a melancholy mood. The sea-longing was weighing on him again. That was one of the unspoken reasons why Aragorn didn't regret going to Panem. For a few weeks he had his old friend back, the one who laughed and teased easily, not plagued by the longing.

"It's ready." Aragorn pushed away his dark thoughts and jumped up.

"It is? It's about time. Let me see it." With a proud grin, Legolas appeared from behind the canvas.

"You have the honor of seeing this first. If you laugh, I swear by the Valar you'll go straight into the Anduin."

"Promise made. Show me." With a last grin, but slight uncertainty in his eyes, Legolas pulled away the curtain.

It was marvelous.

His friend really had made his work true. Every little curl, every eyelash was cut out with wonderful precision. The stone was polished until it gleamed, and if the sun hadn't reflected his own image, Aragorn would have thought they were truly standing right before him.

He stretched his hand to touch Rue. The girl was lying down, eyes closed. Even in the dark marble, Aragorn could imagine her skin growing pale as blood flowed from her wound, her breathing growing weaker. Around her lips, a small peaceful smile was lingering though, as if she was remembering happier days.

Her head was resting upon Katniss' lap. The huntress was stroking Rue's hair, but looking straight at Aragorn. There was so much emotion in her dark eyes. Confusion. Grief. Anger. A plea. Pride. Defiance.

Behind her, Peeta laid his hand upon her shoulder in silent comfort. Just as Katniss was, he was staring at the two friends before him. But his eyes weren't made out of obsidian like the girl's, but soft opals. He looked sad, but there was determination there too, the will to protect the huntress before him, and also love. At Rue's feet, a small, silver carving rested.

_In Memory of the 74th Hunger Games_

_And the Tributes Who Fought and Died._

_Rue Lalorniel, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark._

_May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor._

AUTHOR's NOTE: To read the rest of Katniss' and Peeta's adventures, read The Hunger Games. No other changes were made in the plot after this point :)

**Voila. It's done. It's finished. It's over.  
><strong>

**I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! I loved getting response of you, pointing out mistakes, praising parts you liked! It helped me improving this story and it gave me a wonderful time writing it! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now, I can only wish you all the best, and I hope I will see you some time in my other fics (preferably the ones I stil have to write, since my older fics are kinda horrible to read, so please don't ;) The only reason why they're still on this site, is out of respect for the ones who reviewed them)**

**For those who are curious about my next fic, don't worry, I'm working on it. First chapter should appear pretty soon. It's an Legolas-meets-Estel-story (not reversed), but with quite a bit of Legolas angst.**

**So, now please excuse me, I'm gonna cry somewhere in a corner...**

**xXx Archiril**


End file.
